In the Age of Empires 2: Subtle War
by PhantomWriterShayle
Summary: Sequel to In the Age of Empires. The war may be done but another is on the rise. As King Leo becomes less fit for the throne, Lord Edward's family find themselves in the center of murder, kidnapping, and revenge. OOC & OCs. Rated for ch. 4 & 29
1. Part 1: Two Years Later

**Finally! Here we are! In the Age of Empires 2: Subtle War. Now, I warn everyone now, when it comes to sequels, I die a horrible, fiery death. This is probably not going to be a greatly written story and I'm not just saying that - I'm going on experiences.**

**Just so you all have fair warning.**

**Also, this chapter will have some explanations in it for anyone who has not read **_**In the Age of Empires**_**. Anyone who has read the story will know everything but I have a few friends who will probably not read the first one because it's so long. Lol.**

**Anyway, we start now a little over two years from when Edward defeated the French, in his daughter's POV...**

**

* * *

**

_**Part One**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I**

**(Belle POV)**

I saw my target sleeping on his stomach with his face half in the pillow. This was going to be great. I bit my lip as I held the freezing cup of ocean water in my hand. Rosie and I had gone down to the docks to get it before anyone woke up.

I crept up slowly and pulled the blanket down from around his shoulders to his waist. He liked to sleep without a shirt. A grin broke my face as I lifted the cup, then tilted it to pour the water onto my sleeping brother's back.

His eyes suddenly burst open and he sat up faster than I had ever seen anyone do before, letting out a very loud yell. I started laughing, unable to stop.

"Isabelle!" he yelled at me.

I continued laughing and ran out of the room.

"Come back here!"

I ran as fast as I could to our mother's and father's room, knowing I was in trouble if he caught me.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I took in a breath as I woke up and smiled at the feeling of safety and contentment I got from waking up in my husband's arms. I turned to see him still sleeping, his messy copper hair falling in his eyes and over the pillows.

It had been nearly ten years since I found him, half-dead, on the side of the road and I had not regretted that moment yet. After everything we had gone through, I fell deeply in love with him and even let him take my hand in marriage.

I brushed his hair gently, liking how the bronze locks curled around my fingers in an intimate way. Our son had his hair, and his eyes, and even his personality. Meanwhile, our daughter took her looks and everything else from me. Our children were little angels. For a brother and sister, they got along well and were always there for each other. Maybe it was the fact they were twins and had barely left each other's sides since birth.

A kiss suddenly touched my lips, snapping me from my thoughts. A velvet, groggy voice graced my hearing, "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

I giggled, "Good morning, my Lord."

He smiled, his beautiful green eyes looking at me, and his warm arms pulled me close. He nuzzled my nose, "You look very lovely this morning."

I rolled my eyes, "You say that every morning."

"Doesn't mean I don't mean what I say."

I laughed a little but our moment was cut short by the door bursting open and our daughter, Isabelle, jumping into the bed, wriggling in between us. Her older, twin brother, Masen, jumped up onto the bed too and glared at her. He didn't do anything else because Edward and I were there.

"Isabelle," I asked, "Did you put cold water on your brother's back again?"

Masen growled, "Yes!"

She giggled, "It wasn't a lot of cold water."

Edward sighed with a smile and sat up, "Alright. There is only one way to resolve this. Masen, tickle your sister."

Belle screamed in mock terror as Masen dived down and started tickling his sister for vengeance. Edward and I laughed and pulled them apart after a few minutes. We settled and had a quiet family moment for a little bit. Masen and Belle cuddled in between us, their need for play fighting done for the moment.

A knock came on the door. It was Edward's birth mother, "Bella are you coming to help us this morning?"

Masen and Belle grabbed onto me, not letting me up.

I laughed, "Just give me a moment to get out of my children's grip."

She laughed, "Oh, it's one of _those_ mornings, is it? Alright. We'll start without you." Her footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Elizabeth Masen and her husband, Edward's father, had been captured by the French when Edward was still a child. He rescued them a little after I met him and kept them safe in his port city ever since.

Edward smiled, "Alright you two, let your mother up so she can help make you some food to eat."

They both laughed and said, "No!"

Belle cuddled into my side, "I wanna cuddle with mother!"

Edward grinned, "And what about when you get hungry?"

They both stopped and got off me. I laughed, "Well, nice to know my children love me as far as how much I can make in the ways of a meal."

Masen grinned his father's crooked smile, "I love your cooking mom! I'm always full."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "If it wasn't for the fact that you look identical to Edward, some would swear Emmett was your real father."

Edward smiled, "Not if they met young Rosalind at the same time."

I laughed and left the room, my family following me quickly.

We entered the kitchen to find the rest of the family. Masen and Belle went to play with Emmett's and Rosalie's daughter, Rosalind, and Jasper's and Alice's son, Brandon. Alice, Rosalie, Esme Cullen (Edward's adoptive mother), and Elizabeth were already cooking. I went to join them.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I sat down at the table to watch my children play with Brandon and Rosie. Emmett smiled as his daughter brushed out her hair just like her mother taught her too.

Jasper smiled too, "It's still strange to see you with a daughter Emmett. The great Emmett Cullen reduced to a cuddly little kitten."

Emmett growled and swatted Jasper's shoulder. I laughed, "You have to admit though, Rosie is hell in a fight. The combined strength of her mother and father come in handy."

Rosie smiled a devious woman's smile and just continued brushing her hair. Masen and Brandon grinned and Belle began to brush her hair too.

**Later . . .**

I looked out over the city and smiled. It had taken a long time, but we had a flourishing city now. Everyone had a home, the docks were workable, Emmett's uncle worked a successful smithy, and trade caravans always made a stop here while on their way to the King's city.

My mood suddenly fell. The King.

King Leo and myself never got along. He was jealous of my status with the people and used the excuse to believe that I was trying to steal his throne. He exiled me and had been trying to directly and indirectly kill me ever since.

A soft kiss touched my cheek and I turned to see the soft brown eyes of my wife. She smiled at me and I smiled back. After the first time the King tried to kill me, she found me and rescued me. I had been by her side ever since and fell in love with her. She was perfect and the only one who held my heart so completely.

"Thinking hard, love?" she asked, tracing my hairline, "You seem tense."

I sighed, "Just wondering when Leo will strike again. He was never fond of me."

She laughed a little, "And, for that, I'm not very fond of him."

I smiled and kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you too Edward. I always have and always will. You've made my life better."

"Have I?"

She nodded and hugged me, soothing me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. She always had a way of soothing me and making me feel better. It was partly why I loved her, "I'm glad marrying me was the right decision for you."

A pair of arms wrapped around our legs. It was Belle. Bella smiled softly, "Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

Masen was behind her, "We're fine, mother. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper took Brandon out for a ride and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie are playing with Rosie. We wanted to come see you."

I motioned him closer and he came, hugging our legs with his sister. I smiled and closed my eyes, breathing in the moment of family peace. While having a strong son, a sweet daughter, and the most beautiful wife in the world, I couldn't complain.

Not even Leo could destroy this...

* * *

**(Leo POV)**

The assassins gathered in front of me once I dismissed the guards. The leader stepped forward, "You summoned us, King Leo."

I stood from my throne, "You sell your services to the highest bidder, am I correct?"

"You are."

Satisfied, I walked down the steps that raised my throne, "I have a job for you then."

"My men and I do not proceed with a job unless we know of the payment beforehand."

"You know of the wealth I possess. Do as I command and you and your men shall never have to work for any man again."

He smiled, "What do you command, my Lord?"

**Well? Did this whet your appetite for more?**


	2. Caravan

**I HATE child POVs! They never agree with me!!! Oh, and to anyone who would like to know, the children are 9, almost 10, at this point.**

**II**

**(Edward POV) A week later...**

Emmett and Jasper were ecstatic**. **Carlisle just told us that Rosalie and Alice were due for more children next spring. Not only that but Esme was with child as well!

Mother hugged herclose, "Oh, Esme that's wonderful!"

Carlisle was speechless with joy when he found out. Father patted his back, laughing, "Excellent job Carlisle."

Belle hugged Esme's waist, "You're gonna have a baby grandmother Esme!"

Esme smiled, "Yes. It would seem so." She was almost in tears.

We were all happy for her. Her past before Carlisle was filled with pain and after, she never seemed to be able to give him children. They were great adoptive parents and I pictured them as great parents to a child of their own blood.

Alice giggled as Jasper held her close, kissing her neck, "Our family is getting even bigger!"

Father chuckled, "I suppose we can safely assume the title of largest family in the English kingdom."

We all laughed, although I concluded that something about that could ring true.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

Mother and father let us leave when we were done our meal and go outside. We played outside by the bench.

"Brandon, what's wrong?" my brother asked, "You've been really quiet."

"I...I have a bad feeling," he said quietly, "Something really bad is going to happen but I don't know what."

I got scared. When Brandon feels something, it happens. He got his talent from Aunt Alice and she was never wrong.

"No one would let anything happen," Rosie said, brushing her long hair.

"It's just...a feeling, I guess..." Brandon said, looking at the ground.

I looked at the doll I brought out with me. Grandmother Elizabeth gave it to me on my last birthday. It was pretty and she said it was supposed to be me. I liked it.

Brother patted his back, "Rosie's right Brandon. None of our fathers would let anything happen."

He nodded, smiling, "You're right. Thank you."

_I hope he's right_, I thought.

* * *

**(Edward POV) Two Days Later...**

"We're going to go on a short patrol," I told Bella, "We'll be back in a few hours."

She kissed me, "Alright. Have fun."

I nodded and saddled a horse with Jasper, Emmett, Father, and Carlisle. The horse I was on wasn't Brego or Elizabeth. Both died peacefully about a year ago. I missed them both. They were excellent horses but they served in a hard time. It's good that they are at peace.

"Love you father," Rosie beamed at Emmett.

Emmett grinned, "Love you too, princess. Be good for your mother while I'm gone."

She nodded.

I smiled down at my children, "You two be good as well. No fighting."

Masen crossed his arms, "What if someone dishonours my father? I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

I laughed, "Don't be smart."

He smiled.

Belle looked up at me, "Be careful father. Don't come back to mother hurt again."

Bella laughed this time, "I have to admit, I would appreciate that."

I grinned, "Of course love."

Jasper left a hug he gave Alice. I noticed she was blushing and her eyes were shining. I wonder what he said.

"Alright," Carlisle grinned, "let's go."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

We watched them go then returned to the castle. The children ran to one of the sitting rooms to play while we returned to the kitchens.

Alice was blushing deeply, "Jasper seems so...affectionate..."

Esme smiled, "You're giving him another child. Any decent man would be thrilled."

I smiled too, "He's probably not going to leave you alone for a long while."

Rosalie sighed, "Emmett's acting the same way. I woke up this morning to find him rubbing my stomach."

Elizabeth chuckled, "They both love you very much."

Alice sighed contently, "They really are great guys..."

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

"What did you say to Alice before we left?" I asked Jasper.

Jasper grinned, "Something private."

Emmett laughed, "Of course!"

"Don't laugh! I caught you doing the same to Rosalie."

Father, Carlisle, and I burst out laughing as Emmett suddenly became quiet.

He grumbled something about revenge on Jasper and we all laughed. We traveled silently for a while before moving into a line to allow a caravan to pass on it's way to the city.

I stopped in front of the lead cart, "Good day merchant. I am Edward Cullen, Lord of the city you are traveling to."

The merchant was an old man, "Good day, my Lord. Are you patrolling still?"

"Old habits die hard, my friend. However, my mother Elizabeth Masen or my wife Isabella Cullen can accept you."

"Thank you."

I nodded and ushered my horse aside, letting them pass.

Father whispered, "You're a great leader son."

I smiled at the praise and watched the carts go by. There were a lot of them. They would probably still be in the city by the time we returned. Caravans didn't like to stay in one place and the King didn't allow it. With no threat of the French, he demanded the caravans move constantly. Mainly because they now had to pay a tax to him every time they passed through one of his outpost or watch tower sites.

Finally, the last cart began to pass. It was strange. The wood of it was dark and not weathered as the rest of the caravan was. Also, it was a bit of a distance back from the others. Not enough that it was a huge difference but enough that it seemed that it was hiding it's presence from the rest. The man driving it wore a tattered robe that covered most of his face. He gave me a nod. I nodded back and watched it pass.

Emmett's voice cut through my mind, "I have a bad feeling about that cart."

Father's voice fell grim, "So do I."

"It was far too...elegant and new," I conceded. Then, I shook my head, "Oh well. Let's finish up as fast as we can and return."

They nodded and we moved out.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

We heard the gates open and walked outside. A caravan. A large one. The leader slipped off his cart and approached Elizabeth, "Would you be Elizabeth Masen?"

She smiled, "I am. How did you know?"

"I came to meet Lord Edward. I can see where he gets his eyes. He said you or his wife can receive us."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Of course we can. Just set up in front of the castle here. The children of this city will have run to their parents by now to tell them of your arrival."

He laughed and went to set up his carts.

Alice came up beside us, "Oh wow. This caravan is huge!"

"It should be here for a long while," Esme agreed, drying her hands with a small cloth, "Maybe the boys will be back before they leave."

**Hours Later...**

"I wonder where the children are," Elizabeth said.

"I believe they're having a game of hide-and-seek in the castle," Alice smiled.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, the boys should be back soon. Why don't we get them so they can greet them?"

"Rosalie and I will get them. We'll be back in a bit." She dragged Rosalie inside.

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

We looked around for them, only getting echoed giggles when we called.

Rosalie sighed, "How can four children hide so well?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Their father's certainly don't..."

Suddenly, we heard a scream from upstairs.

"That sounded like Belle!"

We ran toward the scream to find her and the rest of the children in a sitting room. The only problem was, someone had grabbed onto Belle and was trying to kidnap her.

Rosalie screamed, "Let her go."

I picked up a nearby candle and threw it at him, hitting him on the head, forcing him to drop Belle.

"Hurry out!"

We ushered them out and forced them to run to the front of the castle. As we came to the staircases, we were about to get the children to run down when I felt something hit my back hard. I lost my footing and fell down the stairs. I tried to call for help but pain sparked and everything went black.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

"NO!" I screamed, "Aunt Alice! Aunt Rosalie!" I tried to run to them but the grown-up grabbed me.

Others appeared and grabbed Masen, Brandon, and Rosie.

"Mother!" Brandon and Rosie yelled at the same time. They were crying.

The grown-ups pulled us away and out the secret backdoor of the castle. We tried to get away but they had their hands over our mouths and were really strong. They threw us into a cart and more grown-ups held us to keep us from running away.

Masen and Brandon were fighting them, trying to get away. I was scared and started crying.

**I just thought that you could all use some early action ^^**


	3. Loss

**Time to see how Alice and Rosalie are!**

**III**

**(Edward POV)**

We rode back into the city as the caravan was departing. We nodded as they left and I noticed the elegant cart was still with them at the back. Only now it had velvet-looking curtains hanging down.

_That doesn't make any sense_, I thought but shook my head and lead my horse toward my waiting wife. I swung down and pulled her into a kiss, "Miss me?"

She smirked, "Well, you haven't come back wounded...so, I suppose I'll say I did."

I chuckled.

"Where's everyone else?" Jasper asked.

"Alice and Rosalie went to get the children," Esme smiled, "They were playing hide-and-seek."

Emmett smiled, "Let's go find them."

We went into the castle and called. No one answered. We all looked at each other.

Mother called out, "Alice? Rosalie?"

We walked forward a bit to the break where the main area is split into three hallways; one going forward toward the kitchen, one going toward sitting rooms on the left, and the right one leading to the staircase.

Suddenly, Bella screamed, "Alice! Rosalie!"

We turned to her and looked at what she was looking at. Jasper and Emmett flew to the staircase where Alice and Rosalie lay, unconscious, in their own blood. We followed quickly.

My brothers pulled their wives up into sitting positions while Carlisle checked them over. I looked at Bella and saw how pale she was. It looked like she was about to faint. I pulled her into my arms, turning her face from the sight.

Jasper was whispering in fear, "How is she?"

Carlisle sighed, " They both miscarried and a blow to the head knocked them unconscious...My guessing is they fell down the stairs."

I looked up the flight of stairs, trying to picture that. Neither were that clumsy. If anyone should fall down those steps it would be Bella or myself after a long day.

My thoughts were broken by Alice's loud gasping. She had awakened and looked around wildly in fear.

Jasper rushed to soothe her, "It's okay! It's okay! Your safe."

She calmed a little and put a hand to her forehead, shuddering. Then, she groaned and clutched her stomach.

Carlisle sighed sadly, "You're going to be in pain for a while Alice-"

Her eyes flew open, "The children!"

"What about them, dear?" Mother asked.

"A man! He tried to kidnap them! Rosalie and I fought him off Belle and then we ran!" She gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth, "He must have pushed me down the stairs and taken them!"

Tears came to Bella's eyes, "Masen...Isabelle..."

I thought frantically, _Who would do this in the light of- _My eyes widened, "The caravan!" I turned and ran out of the castle with Father on my heels.

We jumped onto horses, our need making us forgo saddling, and rode out of the city. We rode hard after the caravan and came to one of Leo's watch posts. The caravan had gone through it but they were charging taxes and the site was heavily armed. We had no money.

"This way!" Father said.

We rode down a side trail that gradually raised to a cliff overlooking the road beyond. Panting, we spotted the caravan and studied the carts.

I cursed loudly, "That cart is gone! I knew there wasn't something right about it!"

Father grimaced, "It must have been a cart of Leo's..."

I yelled in frustration at the top of my lungs, hurting my throat.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

The men let us go but kept us in the cart. I couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay sister," Brother whispered, "It's okay. We'll get home. I promise." He was hugging me and trying to stop me from crying.

One of the grown-ups got angry and hit the side of the cart, "Shut up!"

I whimpered and turned into Brother, scared.

Brother growled and shouted back, "Don't yell at my sister!"

Brandon winced, "I knew something bad was going to happen..." He started to cry a little, "Mother..."

Rosie was crying like me, "Mother..."

I closed my eyes and saw the men push Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie down the stairs. The didn't move when they hit the bottom. What if they were dead!? I started crying even more.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what had happened. Alice and Rosalie both miscarried, our children were gone, and none of us were with them this time. They were on their own.

I tried to comfort Rosalie and Alice along with the rest of us but it was hard. In the space of less then ten minutes they lost potential newborns and their ten-year-olds. I couldn't imagine the grief they were experiencing.

"Hey," I said to the both of them, hoping my voice sounded relatively even, "d-don't cry. We know our children. Th-They've been raised strong and have already shown their strength once be-before."

Emmett hugged Rosalie, "She's right. The four of them all crept away to find us on a battlefield and even helped keep their wounded fathers alive until Carlisle came."

Edward and his father came back then. Edward had his fists clenched and I could tell he was extremely angry, "Remember that cart we didn't like?" His words were growls.

Jasper looked worried, "Yes?"

"It wasn't with the caravan."

Carlisle sighed, "We let them into the city. The caravan was the prefect cover and with one so big..."

I hugged Edward close and he hugged me back, still growling lowly, "It had elegant curtains before it left and the wood wasn't at all worn. Leo must have made it and hired those men." He sighed heavily and buried his face in my hair, "Instead of killing me with swords and weapons, he's destroying me from the inside." He growled, "I knew he would do this."

I tried to stop crying as I whispered, "I-It wasn't y-your fault."

He hugged me tightly and let me cry into his tunic. Rosalie and Alice were still crying loudly, part from pain and part from sorrow.

I heard Carlisle speak quietly, "Take them to their rooms boys. They need to rest if they are to heal at all. I'll be in once I've gathered my supplies to make sure they'll be okay."

Movement came next, singling that Emmett and Jasper had taken their wives, bridal-style to their rooms.

Edward's father whispered, "Your mother, Esme, and I are going to help Carlisle."

I felt Edward's voice vibrate through his chest as he talked, "Okay. Go. They need you more right now."

They left and Edward turned his attention back to me, rubbing my back. I hugged him tightly. Emotion was starting to come even faster. Without my mind being able to focus on comforting Rosalie and Alice, realization came to it.

_Oh God!_ I cried, _My babies aren't here! I can't hold them and tell them it's going to be alright! _I started crying harder, _I can't make them feel safe!_

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I felt helpless. He did what I always feared. He took my children. Tears of frustration and anger leaked from my eyes and I held my wife closer. I took her to the couches and sat on one, bringing her with me.

She clung to me and cried into my shoulder. Her sorrow broke my heart further and my feelings of failure increased. I buried my face in her hair and cried like a child.

_Oh God, what have I let happen?..._

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

Belle and the others were finally asleep. My shirt was wet from where Belle had been crying. She was really afraid and Brandon and Rosie were too upset to think about anything. I started to get nervous. Something inside me said we weren't going to be going home for a long while. At least they stopped yelling at us though.

_I have to protect them!_ I thought, _I'm the oldest and I'll keep them safe for Father and Mother and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett and everyone else!_

Belle's hand was holding onto my arm tightly. She was scared in her sleep too.

I hugged her, "Don't worry Belle. I'll keep us safe...somehow..."

**Review please!**


	4. Trying to Escape

**What's this? ... Lemonade! AN EARLY LEMON! O.O**

**IV**

**(Leo POV) About a week later...**

Just as promised, my hired assassins brought the children of the great Edward Cullen and his brothers before me. It was the dead of night and not even the guards had heard them enter the castle.

"Excellent," I approved, walked down from my throne, "You men are truly talented."

"Our thanks, my King," the Leader nodded.

I looked at the children. The week log ride had worn them. They looked ragged. A blonde girl and black-haired boy were crying but, by the look in their eyes, I deduced that it wasn't from fear but a pain of some sort. The last two were a frightened brunette and a child-duplicate of Edward Cullen.

"Those two are Edward Cullen's twins from what we gather," the Leader said, "His brother Emmett Cullen is the father of the blonde, and his sister Alice Whitlock gave birth to the black-haired boy here."

I nodded and studied Cullen's son. He was looking at the floor but looked up at me slowly. Hate, anger, and distrust coloured his eyes. I smirked. He was Cullen's son alright.

"Shall we take them to their new rooms?"

I nodded, "Then meet me back here."

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

The grown-ups hurt us as they threw us into different rooms. Brother and I were in a room together though. That made me feel better.

Brother looked angry, but he wasn't at me, "Are you alright, sister?"

I nodded, "But...Aunt Alice...A-Aunt Rosalie! They're hurt!"

"They'll be okay. They're really strong, remember?"

I nodded again but they looked really hurt when they fell.

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

I was really angry. I've heard a lot of stories about how evil the King is. I didn't really believe he could be that bad. Now I knew he was. He hurt Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie and took us away from them and Mother and Father.

"Come on, sister," I said, "Let's go to sleep."

"Brother," she cried, "I wanna go home."

"Me too...Let's just go to sleep right now and think of something tomorrow morning."

She nodded and I took her to the big bed. It was like Mother's and Father's back home. We climbed onto the bed and lay down in the sheets. My sister cuddled into me. She was really scared.

I wondered where Brandon and Rosie were...and _if_ I could protect everyone like I wanted too...

* * *

**(Edward POV) Morning...**

I woke up to see Bella awake and sitting with her legs against her chest. Losing Masen and Belle had hit her hard. I looked down at the end headboard. Truth be told, it hit me hard too. I missed them so much. I wanted to hold my little girl again and see my son's nobility. He always did have the heart of a true knight.

Bella took in a shaking breath, "What if he hurts them?"

I looked up at her and pulled myself up to hug her, "He wouldn't. He doesn't have the intelligence to." I let out a breath, "It's because of me he's doing this...Oh Bella I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be hurting."

Her voice was gentle, "Edward, don't think like that. It wasn't your fault. It has never been. It's Leo's. He's just jealous of how much the people of his kingdom love you. I mean, just last season, we had over a hundred people build homes outside the city wall so they could farm for you."

I sighed and buried my nose in her hair, "You truly are an angel to be thinking such things..."

She pulled back and looked at me. We stared at each other for a moment before realizing what we needed.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly. She yielded to me and her arms curled around my neck. I pulled her close against me and fell into her soft warmth.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Part of me wondered if I should do this while my children were in danger but the greater part of me wanted this - a lot.

His hands moved slowly across me as he deepened the kiss. I gasped and he pulled me down the bed so he can place me back against the mattress. His weight settled on me and his kisses started moving down my neck. I trembled and shut my eyes. His hands moved up my side to brush lightly against the sides of my breasts.

I reached up to twine my fingers in his hair, loving his touch.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I felt her slowly remove my shirt and throw it over the side of the bed. My hands gripped her dress and pulled it up over her head. Even though we had the money to buy many, she never wore any of the elegant corset dresses unless she absolutely had to. She said she felt more comfortable in a plain peasant dress. I didn't complain. I could feel her warmth better in a plain dress.

I pulled her against me and we both whimpered at the feel of our bare chests agaisnt each other. We both stopped moving and savoured the feel. She was so warm and soft. I felt so much comfort from having this woman near me. The woman who bore my children and endured the hateful actions the king seemed to be directing through her and at me.

I kissed her deeply, my thoughts making emotion rise and tears come to my eyes. I pulled back and trailed kisses under her chin and down her neck, "Isabella ... I love you so much."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

His words seemed to be aching and I could feel his tears falling onto my neck and shoulder. Tears started to prick my eyes. I didn't want him to cry but I desperately didn't want him to stop either.

I pulled him closer and started sucking on his neck, making him stop kissing me and moan. His arms pulled me closer, pratically squishing me against his hard chest. I pushed against his chest, fighting against his arms a little until I was able to kiss his lips. While I had him distracted with my lips, I pulled off his pants. He kicked them off as instinct and I felt his weight settle on me.

I let a moan out, "Edward."

"Isabella."

I whimpered. He only ever used my full name when at the peak of passion. Even when he introduced me as Lady, he only called me Bella.

His mouth started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck to my breast. He sucked on my nipple and I whimpered at the feeling. I ran my hands into his hair, tangling my fingers in the strands.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I jerked at the feel of her hands pulling at my hair and hugged her close, _My love..._

I couldn't wait anymore. I moved my mouth to hers again and pushed into her. Her warmth was a comfort beyond words. My arms pulled her so close against me that part of me feared I was hurting her but she didn't push away. She pulled me closer with her own arms and moved her hips, wanting me to move.

I started a steady rhythm and moaned at the feeling. She moaned in response and buried her face in my neck. I felt tears roll down my skin and her nails scratch my shoulders and back. Tears came to my eyes too. It was like I was becoming overwhelmed - just like I had when I made love to Bella after long years of war.

I went faster, my heart thundering in my chest, _Oh God..._

I released with a cry and she followed swiftly after.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

It took me a moment to realize that we were crying. I hated hearing Edward cry. It was always such a lonely sound coming from him. I pulled myself up and kissed him. He kissed me back then rolled so he was beside me. His arms crushed me against him as he started crying for our children.

I did too and hoped they were alright.

**Review please!**


	5. Scared

**Everyone hate the king yet?**

**V**

**(Leo POV)**

"Will you not look at me, child?" I asked Cullen's son.

His eyes raised to look at me with hatred, "My name's Masen. Not child."

I smirked, "I would expect no less attitude from Edward Cullen's son...Tell me, do you expect to see your family ever again?"

His eyes widened a little, then he growled, "Father will never let you get away with what you have done."

My smirk grew wider, "We'll see. You will be trained as a knight in my service with the Whitlock child-"

"My cousin's name is Brandon!"

The guard next to him, shoved him a little, "Watch your tone boy."

He gave the gaurd a look of hatred.

"Leave him be," I said, "Let him get his rage and frustration out."

He turned to me again, "We will never serve you..."

"Maybe not willfully, but if you, _Brandon_, your sister, and other cousin-"

"My sister's name is Isabelle and my other cousin is Rosalind! Call us by our names!"

The gaurd gave him a blow on the back, making him fall to the ground, "I said watch your tongue boy!"

I laughed. This was going to be fun, "Very well, _Masen. _If you, Isabelle, Brandon, and Rosalind expect to live long enough to see your family, you'd better do as your told."

He looked sharply at me, "Are you threatening our lives?!"

I smirked, "Indeed I am."

He growled and his body relaxed into submission.

Victory was mine, "Take him back to his sister - I mean _Isabelle_. Tomorrow, at dawn, he shall train with Sir Walther."

The gaurd picked Cullen's son up roughly and pushed him out the door, dragging him to his room.

I turned to the window and looked out toward Cullen's portcity, _You're mine now..._

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

Brother fell on the floor when he was pushed through the door. I ran to him to see if he was okay.

He was quiet, "The king is gonna kill us if we don't be good..."

I got scared, "Kill us?"

"Don't cry Belle. It'll be okay."

"O-Okay, brother."

"Belle, I keep telling you, call me Masen. You don't have to be formal."

I nodded and hugged him, scared still.

"Let's go to bed Belle."

I nodded again and climbed into the bed.

He climbed in too, "The King is making Brandon and me train as knights like father. I might not be here when you wake up."

"I-I'll be alone?!"

"I'll come back! I promise."

"I don't want to be alone!" I started crying.

He hugged me, "It's okay! It's okay! I promise I'll be back. We have to do this...The King will kill us. We have to be good."

I forced myself to stop crying, "Until father comes?"

"Father will come and he'll beat the King for hurting us."

I smiled and nodded, "Right!"

He smiled too and relaxed, "Go to sleep, Belle."

"O-Okay." I closed my eyes as he turned and blew out the candle. The room was dark and I was scared. I wanted mother and father. I didn't want to be alone.

_**Dream...**_

Father stood in front of me, keeping the King away from me and my brother.

"You think you can stop me?" the King laughed, "I'll kill you and your children!"

He attacked father. Father fought back. Their swords made loud bangs that hurt my ears and made me cry.

"It's okay Belle," Brother said, "Father will help us."

Father was in front of me, smiling then, "Nothing will happen to you Belle. I promise."

I nodded slowly, "Father! Behind you!"

He turned and the King's sword went through him.

"NO!"

"Father!" Brother yelled.

_**End Dream...**_

"Belle! Wake up!"

I was crying when I saw who was shaking me.

"It's okay, sister. I'm here."

I hugged him, crying, "I-I saw father. H-He got hurt! The King killed him!"

Brother hugged me, "It's okay Belle. Nothing happened to father. He's far away from the King. The King can't hurt him."

A loud bang sounded on the door, making me cry a little more.

"Get out of bed boy!" yelled someone, "Time for your training!"

Brother sighed and hugged me, "I don't want to leave Belle, but the King will kill us..."

I shook my head and didn't let him go. I couldn't.

"Belle, it's okay. Nothing will happen. I promise." He took my arms off him and slipped out of bed. I watched him change his shirt and go to the door.

"Be careful..."

"I will Belle. I promise." He opened the door and walked out. The door slammed behind him, leaving me alone.

I hugged my legs to my chest. The shadows were coming closer, "M-Mother...Father...Brother...I'm scared." I heard a slam echo and pulled the blankets over my head, scared, "I wanna go home." I started crying.

I heard the door open and someone came to my bed. I felt them put a hand on my arm and I wriggled back, really scared. It was a man in a robe.

"Are you alright, child?" he asked.

"I-I'm scared! I wanna go home!"

He sat down and pulled me up into a hug, "You must be one of the children the King wanted."

I nodded.

"What is your name?"

"I-Isabelle."

"Well, Isabelle, I am Aro, one of the three scholars of the King."

"S-Scholar? What's a scholar?"

"Let's just say, it's someone who reads a lot and knows a good amount."

"Oh. O-Okay." I leaned against him.

"Do you fear the dark, Isabelle?"

I nodded, "I don't like being alone..."

"Ah yes. I heard the two boys were to be taken to Walther for training in the morrow."

"My brother and my cousin Brandon."

"Who is the fourth one of your group?"

"My other cousin Rosie."

"And your brother's name is Masen, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, as long as you, Masen, Brandon, and Rosie stay here, you have a friend amoung the scholars. Come to me whenever you are in need of my knowledge, Isabelle."

"Call me Belle. Everyone else does."

"Okay Belle. Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep again?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Just go to sleep."

I cuddled against him and, after a long time, I fell asleep.

**Review please ^^**


	6. What Now?

**Sorry about the late update. Got a little side tracked.**

**VI**

**(Edward POV) Three Days Later...**

Ten days. Ten damn days and the hurt was only increasing. My children were gone and I didn't know how to get them back. I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on the stone railing of the balcony. I've never felt more like a failure than I did at that moment.

I sighed heavily, _Masen...Isabelle_...

Masen was strong. I knew he would never fall to Leo's tyranny but that's what worried me. Once Leo comes to see how strong my son truly is, he'll enlist him as one of his higher ranked knights - serving him to fight in the most dangerous of battles and enduring the hardest training imaginable.

Then, there was Isabelle. She was strong in life-and-death areas...but Leo could do so much to destroy her without really endangering her life. She was still a young innocent and Leo wasn't blind enough to miss that. Which means he could corrupt her through fear.

A shuddering sigh left me, _Keep her safe Masen. I know you can do it._

"Edward-dear?"

I turned, startled out of my thoughts, "Oh...Good morning mother."

She stood in the doorway, "The morning meal is ready."

I nodded and slowly walked to her.

She stopped me at the doorway and raised my chin to look into her eyes, "You're not a failure as a father."

I sighed heavily, my shoulders slumping, "I feel like one..."

She hugged me, "You're not. You're a very good father and you're children have learned much about strength and endurance from you. They will be just fine."

I smiled a little, "You always did know just what to say to make me feel better, mother."

She tapped my cheek, "A mother always does. Now come on. You need some food in you."

I nodded and followed her into the kitchens. My brothers and their wives were sitting at the table with father and Carlisle. I sat next to father as Bella, mother, and Esme placed the food in front of us. Then they took their seats.

We ate in silence. Alice and Rosalie had barely said a word. A hard part was, Alice didn't miscarry after all. The blood was from a cut she managed to get when she was pushed. Most of the blood we found them lying in...was Rosalie's. Alice felt horrible and Rosalie was beside herself.

Suddenly, Alice spoke, "What will he do to them?"

We looked at her, then everyone's eyes turned to me. My gaze met everyone's before I took a breath, "Is that something you really want me to answer?"

She shook and whispered, "Yes."

I looked at Rosalie and Bella. They both nodded.

I sighed and looked at my hands on the table, "Well, with Masen, Leo will more than likely train him hard for knighthood. After, he will probably be sent into the most dangerous of missions for Leo. Belle won't get it any better because Masen's her brother and I'm her father. Leo will try to frighten her and maybe put her in a covenant, effectively separating her from Masen and putting her beyond our reach..." I shook my head, "But that probably won't happen. Leo would want them as close as he could so he can torture them when he's bored."

Bella was shaking and biting her lip. I took her hand and squeezed it.

Jasper whispered, "What about Brandon and Rosie?"

I closed my eyes to think better, "Brandon may be trained to fight alongside Masen. However, because of how lithe and quick he is, Leo will make him either a light swordsman or archer. Rosie..."

"What will happen to Rosie, Edward?" Emmett asked.

I heaved another sigh, "Because of Rosalind's beauty, she'll more than likely become a mistress of Leo's."

"What?!" Rosalie gasped, "He can't do that!"

Emmett pounded the table with his fist.

I jumped to calm them, "However!"

They looked at me.

"With the strength and fight Rosie has, she would never let him touch her. As such, he will make her a lady's maid." I ran my other hand through my hair, "Come to think of it, Belle will probably fall down that route too."

We fell silent again.

"None of them have much of a future then," Jasper whispered quietly, "They'll either be killed or driven to despair..."

Father brought his fist down on the table, "Listen to me, all of you."

We looked at him.

"Your children are strong. They have great strength and courage and will be fine. You all know they can pull through this. You just have to have faith in them."

Silence answered him.

"Edward is right," Carlisle agreed, "Look at what they have already done in their lives."

I smiled a little, remembering how Masen's and Belle's voices brought me back from the darkness when I was dying and then how they stayed by my side until I fully healed.

Bella squeezed my hand, "What can we do now though? What should we do?"

"Wait," I said.

"Can't we go after the King?" Esme asked.

I shook my head, "No. As much as it kills me to say it, I can't go after the King."

"Why not?" Emmett asked, a spark of agitation in his voice.

"Because, it would risk too many lives. Leo will declare war on me and the city would fall against his army...I can't live with risking so many lives for my own gains."

"You're right, son," Father whispered, "We can't allow that future to happen."

Jasper sighed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Bella kissed my cheek, "It's okay Edward. We wouldn't be any help to them if we were all dead anyway."

I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"There must be something we can do," Rosalie whimpered.

Emmett hugged her, "Waiting for now. We'll think up something soon..."

For a moment, everyone was quiet again. Slowly, we wordlessly resumed eating. I had my head bowed, trying frantically to think of something. Nothing came to me. I sighed and continued eating too.

When we were done, no one moved. We were all silent in thought. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder, her hands holding onto my arm. I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes. Her floral aroma still soothed me, regardless of how troubled I was.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I felt better being close to him. He was very warm and simple actions from him made me relax.

My eyes moved around the table. No one looked like they were even looking at the bright side of things. Not that there was a bright side. My eyes fell on Alice and Rosalie. Alice had been trying to force a vision on herself but nothing was happening and she was taking it as a sign that there was no hope. I tried to cast that thought from her mind a couple times but she wouldn't hear reason.

Rosalie was no better. The loss of her unborn child affected her greatly. I was afraid that she was going to retreat into herself. I had seen people do so back when I was little. They would stop eating, stop talking, and just stop doing anything. Some had even died from it. It was like their spirit left for Heaven while their body was left to continue wandering in life.

With a small sigh, I looked down to see Edward's thumb rubbing the skin on the back of one of my hands. I rubbed his arm with my other hand. I felt how tense he was and nearly started crying. This was destroying him and I wasn't sure how to make him feel better.

The echoing sound of the gate rising alerted to another caravan. Sighing, Edward and I got up to receive it. We hated caravans with undying passion now...but there wasn't anything we could really do about it.

As we walked, Edward squeezed my hand, "I love you Bella, and I'm sorry I've put you through so much pain."

I stopped and turned him to face me, "Edward, none of this is your fault. Don't take the blame on yourself." I kissed him lightly, "Things will work out, you'll see."

He let out a breath and pulled me into a hug, "I hope you're right love."

I hugged him back, "I love you Edward and I don't want to see you destroyed. Please, just stop taking the blame."

"I'll try." He heaved a breath, "Masen and Belle wouldn't want me to blame myself, would they?"

"No, they wouldn't. Masen may even yell at you for it."

He chuckled breathlessly and I saw a few tears escape his eyes. He wiped them away, "You're right. I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't be wallowing in self-hatred and pity. I should be thinking of a way to get my children back."

I smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you Bella. Only you can bring me back to see reason."

"Well, I'm your wife. It's my duty to point out your faults."

He laughed and hugged me, "God, I love you!"

I blushed, "I love you too."

**Review please!**


	7. Training

**VII**

**(Masen POV) In the early morning, before dawn...**

I was exhausted and could barely move. I was really sore too. The King's gaurd pounded on the door to wake me up and I pushed myself out of bed, changing and going to the door.

"Don't let him hurt you..."

I stopped and turned to my sister. I forced a smile, "I'll be okay." I left the room and followed the gaurd to Brandon's room. He came out and stood next to me. Both of us were so tired and sore.

I knew that training to be a knight was hard. I had seen that in father's sessions in the mornings but this was too much. Father had given everyone he trained, at least, a little rest. The King gave us none. We were being worked to death.

Brandon and I shivered as we entered the courtyard where Sir Walther waited. Weapons were laid out. I rubbed my eyes, wincing against my sore arms.

Sir Walther tossed a small sword at me. He told me it was called a dagger because it wasn't quite long enough to be a short sword. Brandon got one too.

"Let's see your stance, boys," he said.

I held the dagger, my feet parted so my weight was even. Brandon did the same. Sir Walther walked around us slowly before giving me a hard blow on the back, making me fall.

"Not good enough. You have to make sure you don't fall."

I growled and Brandon helped me up.

"If you don't want to be killed on the field, you need to learn basic skills. Both of you are beyond age for being pages, so the King is making you squires immediately."

I brushed myself off, "But isn't that wrong? Wrong to break tradition?"

"That is not the King's concern."

Brandon and I looked at each other. Tradition was a large part of being a knight. At least, that's the way it always seemed.

"As squires, you shall learn strength, fitness, skill with various weapons, and fighting along with a team of horsemen."

Another knight came out. He had a big bow in his hand.

"This is Sir Valen. Brandon, you will be his squire. Masen, you will be mine. You two will care for our horses, keep the stables clean, polish our armour, and maintain our weapons."

Sir Valen nodded, "This will teach you two to look after your weapons, defense, and horses when you reach knighthood."

I hated the King still, and what we were being forced into, but I was excited now. I wanted to be a knight, just like father. I always had.

Brandon looked a little nervous. I put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Both knights were looking at him.

He moved a little, "I'm not good with swords. I even have trouble with the dagger father gave me."

Sir Valen stepped forward, "That's why I'll be training you more in archery and the use of light weapons."

Brandon looked at the bow, "I thought knights only used swords."

Sir Walther laughed a little, "I assume in the port city you would see more swords because of the lack of room."

Sir Valen smiled, "Knights have, at least, a little skill in all weapons. Most just prefer to use the sword and some prefer the bow."

Brandon looked confused again, "But aren't they called archers?"

"More often than not, yes but I plan to sharpen your skills with a blade as well. I just believe that you are more suited for the bow."

"Enough talk," Sir Walther said, "You two go into the stables and brush the horses down."

We nodded and went into the stables. Only two horses were in there.

"The brushes are on the table there. Do you know how to care for horses?"

"I had my own horse at home," I said.

"Good." He pushed us forward a little, "Get to work." He left.

I sighed and got a brush. Bradon got one too, "At least, we get a break."

"I guess."

I saw Sir Walther's sheild hanging on the pen with a big black horse. He looked mean. I took a deep breath and walked into the pen. He watched me and snorted. Brandon watched and jumped a little.

I patted the horse's side and started brushing him, waiting for the moment where I would get bitten. I didn't though. The horse still looked at me with a mean look but he didn't bite me or stop me.

Brandon went to the other horse. It was a grey one and looked just as mean. I watched nervously, hoping he would be okay too.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

The King didn't pay attention to Rosie or me. We walked around the big castle. It was even bigger than father's, but there were a lot more people in it.

"Look!" Rosie said, "A library!"

"Let's go in," I said, wanting to get away from all the people.

We went in and it was really quiet. It didn't look like anyone was in it. We looked around. It was big with a bunch of books that looked really old and heavy.

Then, I saw three men around a table. I knew one, "Aro!"

He looked up and smiled, "Belle! And is this your cousin Rosie?"

We nodded and walked up to them.

Aro smiled a little wider, "These are my fellow scholars: Marcus and Caius." He looked at them, "This is Belle and Rosie. They're two of the children that the King wanted."

They looked at us but said nothing. They didn't look as kind as Aro.

"Um, it's nice to meet you," Rosie said with a curtsy.

I curtsied too, trying to be polite.

Marcus smiled a little, "And you, young Rosie. Young Belle."

"What are you reading?" Rosie asked, looking at the big books.

"They're healing books," Aro said.

"Healing?" I asked, "That's what Grandfather Carlisle does!"

Caius nodded, "Yes. I have seen Carlisle Cullen's skill at healing. No one can match it."

Aro smiled at me, "Would you like to read with us?"

Marcus looked at him.

"Well, we could always use more healers."

I thought about it. I couldn't fight like brother or father. Maybe being a healer would be better, "Okay."

He picked me up and put me on a chair next to him. Marcus put Rosie beside me. After that, they began reading to us. Most of the stuff we didn't understand but Aro was nice. He explained everything and made us understand.

I got excited and couldn't wait to go home and tell everyone that I was going to be a healer.

**I'm visiting a couple relatives so I'm not going to be able to update next Wednesday. I promise I'll update the Wednesday after that though.**


	8. Mature

**I was going over my plans for this story and I have realized that I need to give a warning to you all. This story is going to focus more on the children and less on the original Twilight characters. In fact, you could call Edward and the rest secondary characters here. They will have important parts but you'll see more of Masen and the rest of my OCs here.**

**So, if you're reading this story because they want to see the original Twilight characters, you should probably stop now and keep to this story's prequel. If you're reading this for, or like, Masen and my OCs, then keep reading. :)**

**Just thought it would be a bit more fair if I gave warning.**

**Also, now that school has started up again, my updates aren't going to be completely regular. For the next couple of weeks or so, expect my updates to be between Wednesdays and Saturdays.**

**VIII**

**(Masen POV) Late night...**

"At least, we can relax a little now," Brandon said, "and maybe our bruises will heal."

I laughed a little, "Maybe. I wonder how Belle and Rosie are doing."

My answer came when I felt something tackle me from behind, "Hello!"

I smiled, "Ah, there's my sister. How are you doing?"

"Great!" She looked really happy, "I spent the day in the library with Rosie! We learned about healing!"

"Like what Grandfather Carlisle does?" Brandon asked, "But you hate blood."

She blushed, "Yes but I can get over it. I want to help people like he does."

I smiled again, "How did you learn?"

Rosie appeared, "Belle's friend Aro and the other scholars taught us."

"The royal scholars? The ones that call themselves the _Volturi_?"

They nodded. Belle blushed some more, "Aro came to me when you left for training. I got scared and was crying. He stayed with me until I fell asleep."

"I heard father and uncle Edward talk about the Volturi once," Brandon said, "They're supposed to be really smart and have the highest amount of power after the King and the church."

I smiled at Belle, "Looks like you made a powerful friend."

She smiled too, looking proud. However, I was uneasy. Something about the Volturi didn't sit well with me. I had never met them but gossip told me they were powerful _and_ close to the King. I didn't trust anyone close to the man responsible for our suffering.

Brandon's voice broke my thoughts, "How long do you think we'll be here?"

I looked down and all of us went silent.

_**Flashback...**_

"What's this father?" I asked, looking at the big parchment he was staring at.

Father smiled, "It's a map."

"What are you doing with it?"

"Just going over some strategies. The King may request more from me in time." He was staring hard at the map again.

I watched him for a moment, "Grandfather Edward said you were the best at making strategies."

Father smiled.

"Father...will you teach me?"

He turned and looked at me, "You want to learn about strategy?"

I nodded. He smiled and patted the chair next to him. I got up and looked at the map again.

"The first thing you should know about strategy is where you are." He pointed to a spot on the map, "This is where we are."

I pointed to a line, "That's the shore?"

"Yes. And this building here is our fortress. By knowing where you are, you can determine many moves and decisions you may need to make."

I saw a big blank spot with trees around it on the map above our home, "That's where you fought the French?"

He nodded, "I picked that area because the King wanted me to fight soon. I had only just learned that I was going to be a father and I didn't want to risk you. So, I drew the French to that clearing so you would be unharmed and I could fight them from a defensible area." He sighed then, "Of course, I failed in that attempt when I discovered the French sought to use you, your sister, cousins, and mother to get at me..."

"That wasn't your fault father."

He smiled at me, "Anyway, when making any strategy, you have to look at all the risks as well as the benefits. No benefit comes without a risk. Remember that."

_**End flashback...**_

_Father will need to make a strategy to get to us_, I thought, _What are the risks though?_ I thought for a bit, _Well, death. If he dies, no one will help us...No! Father would never die! He would kill the King!_ I shook my head.

"Masen?" Rosie asked, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." I ran my hand through my hair, "We should all go to bed. It's been a long day."

Brandon yawned, "I agree. I feel like I'm about to fall down and sleep on the floor."

The girls laughed and we went to bed.

* * *

**(Leo POV)**

"Any news?" I asked.

"Nothing that will arouse suspicion, my King," the scout replied, "Lord Edward remains in his city, only ever venturing out to do patrols with the other men of his family."

I smiled, "Excellent. He doesn't dare approach me then."

"I have sent a replacement scout so we can continue watching him."

"Good."

"If I may ask, my King, why are we watching Lord Edward? Has he done something wrong?"

"He will eventually and then I'll have him." I could tell by his silence that he was cofused, "Leave me."

He bowed and left.

I laughed softly, "Where is your fight now, Cullen? Where are your plans and strategy?" I scoffed, "I have heard of how you speak to me. You even killed one of my soldiers during the final battle." I growled, "Too bad your children don't know the true traitor you are. They would've never saved you then. I'll teach them the truth about their father and they'll remain loyal to me."

I turned and walked out of the throne room toward the hallway containing the children. It was in the male side of the castle. Rooms were still being made for Cullen's daughter and neice on the other side.

The hallway was silent as I walked down it. The children had already retired for the night.

"Belle," Cullen's son said quietly, "go to sleep."

It sounded as though she was crying, "I-I can't. I-I'll have bad dreams!"

"Shhhh. It's okay, Belle. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."

She still cried.

"It's okay Belle. I promise."

She calmed down a little, "Do...Do you think we'll ever get home?"

"Hey, remember what mother said before we met father? If we keep faith, we'll see them again. We always believed we would meet father and we did."

She sniffled, "Y-You think that wi-will happen again?"

"I'm sure of it. Now, go to sleep."

I continued walking. The boy was maturing fast and very brave...perhaps there could be a greater use for him...

**Review please!**


	9. Consequences

**Sorry about the late update. Had a lot of homework and my store's hours changed, making me work longer...ugh...Might take a little longer for me to establish a reliable pattern for you all...**

**IX**

**(Masen POV) Next Day...**

I fell down hard on my back and lay, gasping. I couldn't breathe.

"Masen?!" Brandon called worriedly.

"Don't get distracted!" Sir Valen snapped, hitting him down onto his back.

The two swords we were fighting against came down and the tips touched our throats, making us freeze.

Sir Walther shook his head, "You can't win like this. You must become stronger and learn to steal yourself against the force of your opponent's attacks."

"But enough of this," Sir Valen said, "Go tend to the horses."

Bradon got up quietly and helped me up. Growling a little, I lead him into the stables and we started brushing the horses.

"They seem...angrier today," Brandon said.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what was wrong but I wasn't really keen on finding out.

"Maybe it has something to do with the King. I saw him pacing earlier. He seemed really angry too."

"If there's anything that can get the King angry, it's father."

He nodded, "What could it be about Uncle Edward?"

"Mainly just breathing." I shrugged, "Maybe father is trying a rescue attempt. Regardless of the odds, he wouldn't leave us behind."

He nodded again, "We'll get back."

Sir Walther's horse hit my shoulder, telling me that I had stopped brushing. I sighed and continued.

**Later...**

Brandon and I retreated to the library after we finished our chores. Belle and Rosie were there with three men in black robes.

One turned when he heard us, "Ah, you must be Masen and Brandon. My name is Aro."

"An honour to meet you," I said.

"You're very polite," said another suspiciously.

"I was raised to show respect," I said, fighting back venom from my voice, "and you have done nothing to make me angry. I wouldn't dishonour you with violance."

Aro laughed, "You _are_ Edward Cullen's son."

Belle laughed a little, "Are you done with training?"

"For now," Brandon said, "Sir Walther and Sir Valen were sent on a scouting mission for a few days. We finished tending to the equipment they left behind."

"Shouldn't you have accompanied them?" the second Volturi member asked, "You are their squires."

Brandon shrugged, "They said the King wanted us to stay here."

"He has his ways," the third Volturi member said quietly.

"But isn't it wrong? He breaks a lot of tradition..."

They said nothing and stared hard at their books.

Belle put her hand on Aro's arm, "Aro?"

He looked at her and sighed, "The King...many do not believe he is fit to rule anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, really interested.

"He has become rash."

"Very rash," the third Volturi quietly.

"And very stubborn," said the second.

"Now, now Marcus."

"Apologies Caius, but what I speak is truth."

"I agree," Aro said, "His stubbornness is quite visible, but that is but one flaw."

Brandon stepped forward a little, "Man is not perfect."

The three stopped and looked at him.

"I-Isn't that true?"

"Indeed it is," Aro said quietly. "Tell me. What is the one thing you can draw from war and religion?"

We all looked at Brandon. He looked down for a moment before looking right at Aro, "As long as there has been one true God, there has been killing in his name."

The Volturi looked at each other.

"I believe we may have a young scholar here," Caius said with a slow smile.

"More than that," Aro laughed, "Your mind has great potential beyond the sword, young Brandon. You could even hone yourself to be the greatest mind ever known to the kingdom."

A bell chimed loudly and the Volturi rose.

"We must take our leave." He came up to Brandon and put his hand on his shoulder, "Consider what I have said. True, a keen mind is needed on a battlefield but you could extend far beyond that."

Brandon blinked and watched them leave.

Belle hopped down from her chair and tackled him with a hug, "You could be a scholar like Aro!"

"You are very smart," I said, "Just like Uncle Jasper."

"He was always reading," Rosie said, sounding bored.

"Maybe," Brandon said, giving Belle a hug, "Father is really smart. He always knew something when other people didn't."

Belle smiled.

"But, so did mother."

I looked at him, "In a different way...but so do you. You knew something was going to happen to us..."

"I knew something bad would happen. I didn't know it would be us..." He sighed, "If only I did..."

"No one expects you to know everything. What happened, happened and there is nothing we can do to change it. Let's just make the most of it all."

"How?" Rosie asked.

"Staying alive until father gets here. It's all we can do."

"Right," Brandon said, smiling, "We'll be alright."

An old man shuffled into the library, "Ah, there you four are. Aro said I'd find you in here."

"Gillen!" Belle shouted.

He smiled, "You remember me?"

I smiled, "You're father's friend. You took us on that scouting trip."

He laughed, "It's good to see you all are well. I feared you would be hurt." He walked to us.

"You knew what would happen to us?" Rosie asked.

He nodded sadly, "I wanted desperately to go and warn your father but I couldn't. The King knew I would try to tell him so he locked me in the dungeon until the act was done."

Belle hugged him, "He locked you in a dungeon?"

"I am sorry you had to suffer because of us," I said.

He smiled, "It's alright. What's done is done. Now, the King wishes to dine with you four tonight."

"Do we have to go?" Rosie asked.

"I'm afraid so. Come. I'll help you get ready."

**Later...**

We sat down at the large table beside the King. I didn't like being so close to the man but I had no choice. We all ate silently and kept our eyes on our food. My eyes wondered to take in our clothing.

I wore a black tunic and black leggings as did Brandon while Rosie and Belle wore dark blue dresses.

"You boys should not be wearing black," the King said, "You are not in mourning."

"One could say we are," Brandon said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, my Lord."

"You said something, young Whitlock. Tell me what it was."

"He said 'One could say we are,'" I growled.

"Masen!" Belle said.

"Please elaborate," the King said.

"You took us from the people we loved the most," I growled, "We're mourning for the loss of a good life."

His eyes seemed to glow as they looked at me.

Belle sounded worried, "Masen..."

"Are you really that loyal to your father?" he asked.

"Beyond any doubt or reason," I answered, "He will make you pay for what you did to us."

"Your father let you be captured. If he truly loved you, he would have protected you better. I don't believe he loves you at all and that he wanted you to be taken away."

I stood up, "How dare you! Father would want no such thing!"

"Watch your tongue boy!"

"I shouldn't have to! You're the one spouting lies about my father and trying to destroy him every day!"

The guards in the room looked at each other.

"Again," the King said, "watch your tongue." He looked around the table, "The same goes for all of you."

Brandon stood up slowly, "No...Masen's right. You do nothing but give Uncle Edward and our families trouble and hell. If anyone is corrupt in this kingdom it's you!"

The King looked mad.

I hardened, "You are no just King and I will never chose you over my father."

The gaurds looked surprised.

"Take them back to their rooms, but take Masen to the dungeon."

A guard stepped forward, "My Lord-"

"Now!"

Two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

**Dungeon...**

The guards held me down as I tried to struggle away. Someone came from behind and tore my shirt off.

"He said three lashes," said a voice.

I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened as I saw a whip.

* * *

**(Belle POV) Later, in Masen's and Belle's room...**

I sat on the bed, scared. I didn't know what had happened to Masen and I had a bad feeling about it.

_You said we had to be good Masen_, I thought, _Why did you get the King mad?_

The door burst open and Masen was thrown in.

"Masen!" I jumped off the bed and ran to him. His shirt was gone and he was bleeding.

"I-It's okay Belle," he said, "I-I'll be alright."

"But they hurt you! Does it hurt a lot? You're crying."

Tears were running down his face, just like his blood all over his back.

The door opened again and a woman came in. She picked Masen up and brought him to bed, "Here dear. Let me heal you."

He laid down on his stomach and looked really upset.

The woman smiled a little and started working. I walked over and remembered what Aro read to me. I put a peice of cloth in a bowl of water and climbed onto the bed. Masen winced as I put the cloth on his back, trying to clean the blood.

The woman looked at me and smiled, "You know how to heal?"

"A-Aro and the other scholars have been teaching me," I said, trying to be gentle.

"You're doing very well." She put the bowl of water next to me and poured water into another one, "Clean off your cloth in this one then clean your brother's back with this water. Okay?"

I nodded and did as I was told. After a while, I saw Masen's wounds. He had three strikes on his back but the blood had come from only one. The other two were just red marks but they looked so painful.

The woman sighed and I helped her pull Masen to sit up. She wrapped bandages around him, "He had no right to do this. Whipping a child. You poor boy..."

Masen was shaking, "He did this because I told him I was loyal to my father and not him."

She smiled, "Good boy. Loyalty to your father is the best way you can stay close to him."

"Why is he doing this? Why torment us?"

"It isn't against you. It's against your father." She sighed and tied the bandages off, "Now listen to me. Never believe what the King says about your father. Edward Cullen is an honourable man and he will come for you. You just have to be patient."

We nodded.

"Good. Isabelle is it? You send someone for me if you see a lot of blood coming through these bandages."

"Um, okay."

She smiled and forced Masen to lie down again, "Stay on your stomach for a while."

He nodded.

**Night...**

I sat beside Masen as he continued sleeping. I couldn't sleep. Seeing him like that made me shiver. The King hurt him badly. What if he had killed him and I was left on my own?

_That...That could happen...I don't want it to...but what if Masen isn't with me and I have to survive on my own?_

I looked at my brother and sighed. Something said I was going to be on my own at some point...

"Fine," I said quietly, _I'm not going to be the little scared girl anymore. I'm going to be strong. For father, mother, Masen, and everyone else! I won't be defenseless anymore..._

**Review please!**


	10. Worry

**Back to Edward and Bella.**

**X**

**(Edward POV) Morning...**

Even the weather seemed sad and dreary when I woke up. The clouds covered the sky and were a dark grey, giving a promise of rain. I sighed and looked beside me. Bella was already awake and had gone to make the morning meal.

I looked at the bare space that my arm was lying over and let out another sigh. I felt...lonely. It was a feeling I had not come across since I was separated from mother and father.

The door opened and I surprised to see Bella walk in, "Bella? I thought you had gone to the kitchens."

She shook her head and crawled into bed with me, "No. Esme and Elizabeth are making the morning meals. They decided that myself, Alice, and Rosalie should stay with our husbands."

I hugged her close, "I'm not complaining. Where did you go then?"

"I went to see how Rosalie was doing."

I saddened. Despite Emmett's best efforts, she was sinking deeper and deeper into despair. Losing Rosie as well as her unborn had cut her heart deeply.

"I worry for her. She's so numb and she barely does much."

I sighed, "I know. I worry for Emmett. He's trying so hard..."

She hugged me, "And, as awful as it is to say, Alice's state is not helping."

I nodded, "I fear for Alice as well. I know her mind. She feels unbelievably guilty for being the only one to keep her child after the fall."

She sighed heavily, "Edward, everything is falling apart. How are we going to get through this?"

I shushed her gently and kissed her temple, "Easy love. We will be fine. We just have to have faith that our children will be safe and that we will get them back."

She shuddered and hugged me tightly, "Sorry. I guess I was getting overwhelmed..."

"It's alright. I understand." We held each other for a while before I laughed a little, "It's so quiet. Belle would've jumped in between us by now."

Bella laughed lightly, "Poor Masen. How many times did she wake him up with water?"

"I lost count. Must have been at least five." I chuckled, "Poor boy."

She kissed the underside of my chin gently, "They're are children."

I smiled, "And I'm thankful every moment for the day you gave birth to them. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay Edward. You were protecting us. I just feared that they would distrust you after living for so long without you."

"I feared that too. Jasper, Emmett, and I lost sleep over that fact for a long time."

A knock came to the door. It was Carlisle, "The morning meal is ready Edward."

"We're coming."

His footsteps echoed in the hallway as he left.

"Come on, love. Let's try to get through."

* * *

**(Bella POV) Midday, sitting room...**

"How do you feel, Esme?" Elizabeth asked.

She smiled a little, "It gives me no rest. Even at this stage."

I smiled, "Masen and Belle were the same. Masen more so, I think. He has more energy than Edward sometimes."

Elizabeth chuckled, "He was a wild one when he was younger."

"It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs mother," Edward said, walking into the room.

"I only speak the truth."

"You're pretty wild now too, Edward," I smiled.

He grinned the crooked smile I loved, "Only for you Isabella."

"Smile Rosalie," Elizabeth said, "It's a beautiful day."

I looked at a couch to see her and Emmett. She only sighed and continued to look at the floor. I looked at Edward. He gave me a sad look and sat with me.

"Do we have a plan Edward?" Emmett asked.

He sighed, "I've been trying but I haven't been able to think of anything. Forgive me."

"No need for that, Edward," Jasper said, "It's not you're fault. Don't blame yourself."

He ran his hand through his hair and hugged me, "In truth, we can't even openly challenge him. There is no resolute evidence that he did it. All we have in the eyes of the kingdom is an assumption."

"We _know_ he did it," Emmett growled.

"_We _do," I agreed, "but we are also the only ones who know how deep and irrational Leo's hatred is for Edward."

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes. That's true. We can't even use the cart the kidnappers used as an excuse. There are many Lords with the means to get a cart like that built."

"Even we could do it," Edward Sr. sighed.

Edward looked down sadly. I could see that he felt guilty that he couldn't think of something to save the youngest members of his family. I kissed his cheek gently and whispered, "Don't worry. Things will turn out in the end."

He smiled at me, "I hope you're right, love."

**Night, in the Kitchens...**

"Bella, I'm worried about Rosalie," Alice whispered, "Losing the baby was so hard on her."

I hugged her, "It's okay Alice. Rosalie is strong. She can get through this."

She sighed.

"You just worry about your second. I'm sure Brandon will love to come home to a sibling. "

She smiled a little, "Do you think he will be jealous?"

"Depends. I think he'll just be glad that you had something to keep you happy. You know how sensitive he is to another's emotions. Especially you and Jasper."

He smiled softened, "You're right. He's such a good boy."

I hugged her and thought of Masen and Belle. I hoped they were alright.

Jasper appeared and pulled Alice into his arms, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired," she admitted, with a smile, "What about you?"

"Worried. I know he's strong, but Edward said he would be but into training."

I sighed a little, "We did neglect any sort of combat training, didn't we?"

Edward appeared and hugged my waist, "Leo wouldn't care about that. He would just put them into proper training for their ages. Meaning they would be squires now without having gone through the page stage."

"And what of Belle and Rosie?" I asked.

"He never really bothers with women unless he can...have his way with them."

I shuddered.

He hugged me, "Knowing them, Rosie would have fallen in with the ladies-in-waiting. Maybe Belle found the castle library. She does love to read."

I nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back...somehow..."

I nodded again.

"Enough of this dreary matter for now," Edward Sr. said, walking into the kitchens, "We should all retire for the night. It's been a long ordeal."

Edward and Jasper nodded and pulled Alice and myself to our rooms. As I laid down in our bed, my thoughts strayed to my children again. I prayed for their safety and hoped they were alright.

**Review please! (Sorry about the chapter abruptly ending like that)**


	11. The Only Way

**XI**

**(Edward POV) Night...**

I lay awake and stared at the ceiling. Bella was cuddled against my side with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me. Her warmth and closeness was comforting. I turned my head and breathed in her scent. The floral aroma soothed me greatly.

I sighed. I had half lied when I said I couldn't think of a plan. I had an idea, it was just taking a long while to shape it into a plan.

_What am I to do?_ I wondered, _If I continue with this idea...I..._I sighed, unable to even finish the thought.

I heard some dogs start barking in the night before their masters shouted for silence. The whole city knew of what happened and many of the more vengeful people came to me offering to make an army.

I closed my eyes. Not only did I have my missing children to worry about but I also had to calm a number of seemingly bloodthirsty people, "What am I going to do?"

Bella gripped me and I looked at her, thinking she was awake. She wasn't, she was just holding me close. A small smile crossed my face and I hugged her with the one arm I had around her shoulders.

She really was the best thing to ever happen to me. Not only did she save my life but she added to it. Thinking back, she was the first ray of sunshine that came into my darkened life. I rubbed her arm gently and kissed her forehead.

A soft smile graced her face. I smiled a little more but then my children came to mind again. I sighed and slipped from Bella's arms. I left our room and walked onto the balcony. Breathing in the fresh air was good. I leaned my elbows on the stone railing and looked over the night.

The dogs had begun barking again, the horses were restless, and children were playing hide-and-seek with their parents to avoid bedtime. I also noticed a few by the barracks...with weapons.

"Damnit..."

**Barracks...**

"Lord Edward wouldn't approve of this," said one voice, "He doesn't want to cause more violence."

"The King has gone too far!" argued another, "We need to show him that he ca't get away with every little thing."

Neither had seen me yet and I wondered how many more there were like the second.

"He's right," voiced a third, "Lord Edward and Lady Isabella have suffered greatly at his hands. I won't let them suffer anymore."

_Are the people really so loyal to me?_ I wondered.

"But," said the first, "Lord Edward is looking out for our safety."

"Exactly!" said the second, "His inaction is because of us. We'll show him that he doesn't have to act. We can act for him."

"Our Lord does not need others to act for him," came a fourth voice.

"What do you know old man?"

"I have fought alongside him in the war. He is capable of acting for himself."

I walked out, now recognizing the voice, "William is right. I do not need you to act on my behalf. I appreciate your actions and it humbles me to see that you wish to end my suffering but rash actions are rarely the answer."

"What do you mean?" asked the owner of the third voice.

"I haven't acted because we may all know the King is behind this but there are many Lords and powerful men who are on his side. If I act out against the King so quickly, I will call a war upon the city and bring about the end of your lives."

They stood silent.

"Go home and be with your families. I will come up with a plan to get my children back and, if I need you, I will call upon you."

They nodded and left, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Well done, my Lord," William smiled.

I sighed, "I don't know how to handle this William. I have to find a safe way to get my children back _and_ soothe a bloodthirsty city."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Easy, my Lord. Things will turn out. We just have to stay strong against this storm."

I took a breath and nodded, "I fear I may have to post watchmen outside the barracks...but then, who do I trust?"

"You are a great ruler for the city. Many look to you for guidence and see you as a kind, loving Lord."

I smiled a little.

"Your reputation shows in the other Lords' cities. Many of their people flee their tyranny to settle here, where they feel safe."

"I invoke safety?"

"Yes. Only one raid has even been launched on the city and, even though it was directed at you, everyone here worked together and stayed loyal to you."

I sighed again, "I don't even know how I invoked so much loyalty. I'm nothing special."

"Exactly. The King and the other Lords all believe themselves to be special and show that by never being with the public and enforcing taxes. You don't. In fact, I've heard your taxes are the lowest in the kingdom."

I chuckled, "I thought they were high."

He laughed and patted my shoulder, "Take things slowly, my Lord. It's the only way you'll retain your wits." He walked off.

I looked at the stone and thought about what was said. My status could prove bad...If enough people leave to come to me, Leo will see this and grow angry.

_He could hurt the children more just to get at me!_ I sat o a nearby bench and put my head in my hands, _Good God, what am I going to do?!_

"Edward?"

I turned to see Jasper and Emmett.

Jasper had voiced my name, "Could not sleep?"

"No. I'm guessing you two couldn't either?"

"No," Emmett grumbled, sitting down, "I can't help Rose and it's driving me insane."

"I suspect that the only way to bring her back is for her to see Rosie again," Jasper said, sitting with us.

He sighed heavily, "I know...and the miscarriage isn't helping her."

I closed my eyes, "Forgive me. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself Edward. You didn't wish for this to befall us."

I sighed and looked down, _Well, I might as well tell them._ I drew a breath, "I've been thinking a lot about the situation. The only sure way we can get our children back and keep them with us forever, is a war."

"War?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, "Civil war."

**Review please!**


	12. The Plan

**Hey there.**

**Just like the last story, I find myself unable to decide something, so I'm leaving it up to you. I've put a poll on my profile to help determine Alice's and Esme's babies. I've made it a multi-vote poll so you can vote on Alice and Esme, but it's going to be a blind poll. You won't see the result until I post the chapter that goes along with it.**

**Just to keep you all in suspense. lol.**

**XII**

**(Edward POV)**

"You're planning on declaring war?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I answered, "It's the one way we can save the children and end this forever."

"Leo has an army Edward," Jasper argued, "All we have is a rabble of knights."

"Not all the Lords are loyal to Leo. There are some who are against his tyranny and a few others we can sway with careful planning."

"They do have large forces," Emmett said softly.

"If we convince them that Leo is no longer fit to rule, we can cause a uprising."

"The people have no love for the King," Jasper agreed slowly, "but, Edward, how can we do this without the King knowing. You know he watches us like a hawk does to a mouse."

"Carefully. We'll need to mask our visits to the other Lords as simple pleasantry. Some Lords move about and visit other cities to see how well off they are. But, in doing so, we'll also need to make the visits one at a time."

"One at a time?" Emmett asked.

"It's the only way to go without the King growing any more suspicious than he usually is."

"...This sounds like it's going to take a while..." Jasper said.

I sighed, "A long while. I've been fighting to come up with something else but nothing that wouldn't put our children into immediate danger."

"This may put them in danger as well," Emmett argued.

"Yes but the danger won't be right away. They can grow stronger and learn to defend themselves."

We sat in silence for a while. The barking continued deep in the city and the crickets answered near the bench.

"Do you think Rose can last that long?" Emmett asked quietly.

I looked at him, "Bella and Alice will make sure of it. Don't you worry Emmett."

Jasper offered a smile, "He's right Emmett. We'll all make sure Rosalie stays with us, so she can see her daughter again."

He smiled a little, "Thank you."

* * *

**(Bella POV) Morning...**

I woke up to find Edward missing. The area next to me was cold. He had been gone for a while. I slipped out of the bed and journeyed to find him.

I met Alice in the hallway, "Good morning Alice."

"Good morning Bella," she smiled, "Have you seen Jasper?"

"No. Is he missing?"

"The bed was cold when I woke up."

"Edward wasn't with me either."

"Let's look for them."

We searched the left wing of the castle until we found our men and Emmett in Edward's map room.

"What are you gentlemen doing in here so early?" I asked.

They looked up.

"I may have stumbled on a plan to get our children back," Edward said.

"What's the plan?" Alice asked quickly.

"In a single word," Jasper said, "War."

"War?" I asked, shocked.

"Civil war," Edward nodded, "We can get the children back this way with minimal threat of danger."

"Minimal?" Alice asked, doubtfully.

"There's less risk in the way we've planned it than anything else." He sighed, "However, it will also take the most amount of time."

"How long?"

"...A good couple of years or so..."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Edward. I'd rather have my children back safely than rashly."

He nodded with a soft smile.

**Later...**

"This sounds like a solid plan, son," Edward Sr. said.

We had gathered everyone in one room so Edward could relay his plan.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "I just wish there was a faster way."

"We can pull this off if we are careful," Jasper said, "Very careful."

"That's the dangerous part," Edward said, "One mistake and it could be all over."

"How will this be carried out then?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I'll go with Jasper and Emmett to the different Lords that I know are against Leo. I befriended a few of them but I'll still have to stay at least a month. Two months for the Lords that are unsure of which side to be on."

"What of the ones solidly with the King? There could be spies."

"I know. That's another factor we need to be careful of. If any word reaches the Leo, he could act in a number of ways."

"There's a lot of risks in this plan," Rosalie said quietly.

We looked at her, surprised at the first words she had said in days.

"I know Rosalie," Edward said quietly, "but this is the only way. Leo's city is too heavily guarded to siege and he, more than likely, has the children guarded at all times of the day."

"This will work," Carlisle said confidently, "We just have to work hard and stay on our toes."

Edward nodded, "I want my children back as soon as possible. I trust everyone feels the same?"

We nodded.

He turned to Jasper and Emmett, "Then we need to carry this out now."

"Who are we visiting first?" Jasper asked.

"I want to see Lord Luneth first. He's always been a close friend of mine. His city is in the northern reaches of the kingdom. It will take us about a month to get there and we should stay for about a week or more. To make it seem realistic."

"You're sure he will join us?"

"Absolutely. He was one of my trainers. He shared his views on Leo with me. He does not like him very much."

"Will you hit every other Lord along the way back?"

"To avoid Leo, we can't. We'll have to come back, wait a bit, and then send a messenger to the next Lord to ask for a meeting."

"This will take a while..." Esme said softly.

"It's the only way to avoid detection. You know how suspicious Leo is."

"So, we have a plan then," Edward Sr. said.

"And we're going to act it out immediately. I'll gather some volunteers from the city to be my escort and leave you and Carlisle in charge again. The city will be in safe hands while I'm gone then."

We nodded. Something in my gut said something was going to go bad, but this was all we had. I looked at Edward. He was glaring at the map, his distant eyes showing he was still in thought.

I took a slow breath to calm myself. I trusted him. I knew he could get the children back safe. I just hoped that he wouldn't get hurt in the process.

**Review please!**


	13. The Other Plan

**XIII**

_**King Leo's City**_

**(Masen POV) Three Days Later...**

My back still hurt. Sir Walther and Sir Valen didn't seem too happy about the fact that I was wounded but we kept training as usual. Brandon worried about me and often blocked an attack for me when he should have blocked for himself.

"It's very admirable of you to sacrifice yourself for your cousin," Sir Valen said, "but you have to be quick or you'll find a blade in your back. If you die then no one is left to protect Masen."

"Then, how can we protect each other?" I asked, getting up slowly off the ground.

"You must be quick," Sir Walther said, "Speed, as well as power, is key in battle."

We nodded.

"But that is enough for now. There's blood coming through your bandages again. Brandon, take Masen to see the King's physician. When you're done there, tend to the horses."

We nodded again and I looked at my shirt. There was some blood coming through. Brandon took my arm and lead me inside to the physician's chambers. He was a nice old man who always smiled at me and talked me through the healing.

When he was done, Brandon and I returned to the courtyard and brushed the horses.

"Masen?" Brandon asked quietly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you...Do you think mother and Aunt Rosalie are all right?"

I stopped, remembering them falling down the stairs, "Yes. I'm sure they're fine. They're stonger than Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett sometimes."

"R-Right..."

I could tell he was worried but I wasn't sure what to say, _They weren't moving when they hit the bottom of the stairs..._ I shook my head, _Stop that! They're fine! They were just knocked out! That's all!_

Gillen came in then, "Good afternoon boys."

"Hello Gillen," we greeted at the same time.

He looked at me, "I heard what the King did to you. I am sorry."

"He had no right to," Brandon said, "Masen didn't do anything wrong."

"I agree. Three lashes is a harsh punishment as well...but I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Many your age would not be able to withstand one without openly crying. From what I heard from the guards, you barely even cried out in pain."

"It would only make him happy if it hurt me!"

He laughed, "You weren't going to give him the satisfaction of letting his punishment get to you. Very well done Masen. Edward would be beyond proud of you."

I smiled, feeling a little proud of myself.

"I just came to see how you were doing and to tell you that the King is now watching your father."

"Watching him?"

"Yes. He's making sure he doesn't try anything. If he does, he'll declare war on him and try to kill him and the rest of your family."

"He can't do that!" Brandon yelled.

"He can as King but do not worry. Edward Cullen is a smart man and so are his brothers. They'll think of a way to sneak about."

"What can we do then?" I asked, "I-I can't just wait here..."

"Wait and give your family a chance to act. I can see you two, as well as Isabelle and Rosie, are anxious to return home and see your parents again but rashness does not solve much."

"What does?"

"Patience. Just endure this experience until the right moment."

"And when is the right moment?" Brandon asked.

"Depends on who acts. Have you ever seen an honourable duel before?"

I shook my head, "But father and my uncles liked to practice with each other."

"What did you notice about how they fought?"

I thought and then said slowly, "They waited until the other acted..."

"Yes. They waited and tried to anticipate the other's actions. By doing that, they could find the right moment to counter and possibly win the fight."

"And that's what we have to do?" Brandon asked.

"In a way. You see, patience and anticipation can work in two ways for this situation. On the one hand, you could find a moment to escape the King - although, I have to be blunt and say that is very unlikely. He has you guarded well."

"Then, what else can we do?"

He looked around and then lowered to whisper to us, "Wait until you know your fathers' moves. If you know what they're doing, or at least have an idea, then you can find the moment to jump in and help them."

"Gillen," I whispered back, "if anyone heard you say that, they'll charge you with treason."

He smiled, "I don't care. What the King has done to you and your family is wrong. He is overstepping his boundaries as King."

"But, he is protected by God. We can't touch him."

"I never said you had to kill him. Just usurp him."

I thought of that, "A lot of people like father..."

Gillen nodded and was about to speak when Sir Walther and Sir Valen entered, "My Lords."

"Gillen" Sir Walther said with a nod, "How fares your family?"

"They are well. I just came to see how Masen and Brandon were adjusting to their new roles here."

"Sir Walther and Sir Valen are kind," Brandon said, "We're learning a lot from them."

I nodded, "He's right."

The knights looked at us and nodded.

Gillen smiled, "I am glad you're finding something to make you smile."

A bell rang.

"I must go." He turned to me and Brandon again, "Remember what I said." He bowed to Sir Walther and Sir Valen, "My Lords." Then, he left.

**Night...**

"I don't want to wait," Rosie said, "I don't want to be near the King anymore."

"Neither do I," Belle agreed.

"We have no other choice," I said, "This is the only way we can stay safe."

"But we aren't safe! The King already hurt you..."

I rubbed my shoulder.

"Belle," Brandon said quietly, "Rosie, we have to do this. We can help our family this way."

"He's right," I said quietly, "If we can figure out what father, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett are doing, we can find a way to help."

Belle bit her lip and Rosie looked doubtful.

"Trust us," Brandon said, "This will work."

"Okay," Belle said, "I trust you."

Rosie sighed, "This better work."

**Note: According to medieval hierarchy, the King was under God in the list of people of importance. If you killed the King, you committed an unforgivable sin and went straight to Hell - no matter how evil the King was.**


	14. Dreams

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I'm at war with my spellcheck.**

**XIV**

**(Edward POV) **_**Dream...**_

I was fighting hard but something was keeping me back from them.

"Father!" screamed Belle, "Help!"

"Isabelle!" I cried, fighting harder, "Masen!"

"Father!" Masen yelled back.

Shadows seemed to take them and muffle their voices into silence. I cried out helplessly. Then, a figure emerged. A devil of nightmares. He seemed to emerge from the pits of darkness and manifest into the one man I hated most: King Leo.

He laughed cruelly, "They're mine now, Cullen. You'll never see them again."

"You bastard!" I yelled in fury. I attacked him with an over-the-shoulder, one-handed swing of my blade but he disappeared. I looked around wildly.

"Poor Edward Cullen."

I spun to behold him again.

"You may have the love of people but I will turn your children's love to venom."

Fear gripped my heart, "They would never turn against me."

"I will make sure of it."

Tears entered my eyes and my voice faltered, "They know I love them more than anything. They will never serve you!"

His laugh echoed and I felt myself spinning into darkness...

_**End Dream...**_

I awoke panting heavily and clutching the ground underneath me. My body heaved with my gasps and my heart seemed to be pausing. I sat up quickly and took in more breaths. I put my hand over my eyes and started shuttering, attempting with little success to calm down.

"Edward?" Emmett's hand touched my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I sighed and forced myself to calm down, "Yes. Yes, I'm alright. It was...just a dream..."

I knew he would want something more than that but didn't ask, "Come. It's morning. We still have a way to go."

I nodded and got up. The morning frost was on the ground, indicating winter was coming. This wasn't an ideal time to travel across the kingdom but there was no choice. Hate drove her pawns hard.

"Jasper," I called quietly, shaking his shoulder, "Time to move."

He groaned as he woke up but went about getting his bedding packed onto his horse with the rest of us. Our escort comprised of Dominic, William, Fredrick, and two young knights. We woke them up and got them to saddle their horses.

Despite our half-asleep nature, we were on the move within minutes and moving down the forest road. We were travelling almost in a direct line across to Lord Luneth's kingdom. We hoped to save time this way.

"How did you meet Lord Luneth again?" Emmett asked.

"He was one of my trainers," I said, still shaking the remants of my dream off, "Last time I saw him, he was on his way to asking for a knight's daughter's hand in marriage."

"Did he ever do it?"

"I'm not sure. I was sent on the first of my campanions beforehand. I haven't heard from him since."

"I have heard that he has a good heart," William said, "I imagine his wife would be very happy."

"Lord Luneth would make a good husband," Dominic agreed, "I met him, once."

"I just feel sorry for his wife," I laughed, "I knew her. She was a very shy girl and choose to shelter herself from being put out into the open like her older sister was. That was the reason Lord Luneth fell for her."

Jasper chuckled, "I imagine the sudden change from sheltered girl to Lady of a city was quite a journey for her."

"It wasn't so much for Lady Bella," Emmett teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Only because she isn't one of the shy women of this world."

We all laughed. However, our laughter was cut short when we heard the sound of war cries around us. Men came from the bushes and attacked.

"Ambush!" I yelled, "Defend yourselves!"

My men sprun into action immediately. The clash of our swords and the screams of pain rang loud in my ears. I couldn't see the faces of the men I attacked but I keenly felt the lack of armour they were wearing. The blood flew so easily at the swing of my sword. It almost frieghtened me.

The battle ended almost as it began and we looked around.

Emmett rolled his shoulder casually, "I expected more than that..."

"They wear no armour," Fredrick voiced.

I turned to see him kneeling over one of the bodies, "Does he bear any Lord's mark?"

"I see none, my Lord."

"Highwaymen then?" Jasper asked.

"No. Highwaymen, at least, have leather armour."

"They are naught but young men," William said, studying another body. He sighed, "Many of them have not even had the chance to find their place in life."

I shook my head, "What would possess undefended, young men to attack trained knights?"

Fredrick held up a pounch, "This is a fair amount of gold."

I sighed, "Leo?"

"None of the peices have a trailable mark and there's enough to be given by any Lord in the kingdom."

"But I think we all know who would hire people to attack our Lord," Dominic said.

"Ah well," I said sadly, "Come. The least we can do is give these poor boys a proper burial."

* * *

_**Lord Edward's City**_

**(Bella POV) Meanwhile...**

The halls were so silent. My steps echoed loudly as I walked through them, _By now, I would have been tackled by Masen or Belle..._

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I turned, "Oh, good evening Elizabeth."

She smiled a little, "You seemed to be in a daze. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...I guess I am just not used to not being tackled in the hallways anymore."

She hugged me immediately, "You poor dear. I know how you feel."

"I don't think my feeling was like yours. I mean, you had fear around you as well and you thought Edward was dead."

She sighed, "Yes. There was that."

I smiled, "Elizabeth, I appreaciate your efforts to sympathize but I don't want you to belittle your experiences in the attempt. I understand you had a great amount to deal with."

She laughed lightly, "Oh, that's what I like about you Bella. You're so observant and understanding."

I hugged her, "It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed."

Elizabeth's face fell immediately, "Are you going to be alright alone?"

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me."

"If you're sure. Sweet dreams, Isabella."

_**Dream...**_

My eyes saw so many images I couldn't tell them apart. My worries and fears grew together and attacked me like the ocean did the shore.

My children growing up without me, continuously tortured and broken by Leo; Rosalie falling further and further into a smothering depression; and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett killing themselves in an attempt to retreive their children.

"Oh God," I screamed, "Make it stop!"

I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands, crying. Suddenly, it all stopped and arms wrapped around me. Arms I recognized and missed more than I ever admitted.

"What's wrong Bells?"

I looked up to see the face of a battered knight. I blinked to make sure it was him before I whispered, "F-Father?"

**Review please! And vote! I have a 3-way tie going for Esme.**


	15. Lord Luneth

**I warn you now, I SUCK at being Charlie. He's probably completely OOC.**

**XV**

**(Bella POV)**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Father!"

His laugh was soft as he hugged me back, "Easy Bells. What's got you so worked up?"

"Everything is coming apart! I-I don't think I can handle it!" I buried my face in his shoulder and started crying.

He hugged me and rubbed my back, "Don't cry Bells. It will be all right."

"My children are gone, my husband's going to kill himself in another war, and one of the women closest to me is spiralling into depression! Don't tell me it will be all right!"

He laughed lightly and it irritated me, "You are my little fighter Isabella. You always have been. You can pull through this. I know you can."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Isabella, as much as your mother hated it, you have always taken after me more than her. You have the strength and determination of a worrier. That's the way it has always been."

Despite myself, I smiled a little.

"Now, Bells, you have to stay strong. There are a couple of people who depend on you to be - though it may not seem like it at the moment."

I was confused but knew better than to ask, "You're right father...I need to keep my head up."

"Good girl." He kissed my temple as the world started to fade, "I am very proud of you Bella. You have a good family with you. I love you."

A hot tear escaped my eye, "I love you too, father."

_**End Dream...**_

I gasped as I woke up and lay on the bed, crying. Seeing my father again made me miss him all the more.

After a while, I calmed down and relaxed, _He is right. If I don't keep myself together..._

I didn't even want to think about that.

* * *

_**Lord Luneth's Mountain City**_

**(Edward POV) After some time passes...**

"It is Lord Edward Cullen!" yelled the guard at the top of the battlements, "Open the gate!"

Black bars raised, granting us entrance to the mountain fortress. I lead my men in and we rode up the stone path. Lord Luneth's city was built into the very side of a mountain. A large, flat area served as an ideal spot for a city and it was only slightly raised. The only way to seige the city was either to scale the mountain our go through the heavily fortified entrance and it's escarpments.

Beyond the gate, a cobblestone pathway lead through the center of the city and up to the castle which seemed to grow from the mountain itself.

"This place is amazing," Dominic said, "I never knew such a city could thrive here."

"There is plenty of woodland," William informed him, "Plus, there is always a demand for stone to repair weathered walls."

"It's true," I agreed, "In fact, most of the stone we have is from Lord Luneth's quarries."

We rode up to the castle and were granted entrance immediately. Some grooms took our horses to the royal pen and a page guided us into the throne room of the castle.

Lord Luneth stood immediately and opened his arms in greeting as we entered the room, "Edward! My favoured student."

"My Lord Luneth," I smiled, "It is good to see you again. These are my brothers; Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

"It is an honour to meet you both. Come. I have planned a feast for your arrival and you must all be weary." He turned to his servants, "Show these gentlemen to their rooms." He returned his attention to me, "Edward, come. We have a fair amount to discuss."

**Night...**

"Your city is remarkable, my Lord," I said.

"Edward, please. Call me Luneth. We are of the same status now."

I chuckled, "Forgive me. It will be hard for me to address you that way. I've always seen you as a Lord. Even before I became your squire."

He laughed lightly, "Ah yes, I remember the day. You were the only one to question why the King was breaking tradition so easily just to gain a larger army."

"I still do not understand it."

We stopped on a balcony that circled to both sides of the castle. The city shone with lights against the blue stone of the mountain as men, women, and children laughed and celebrated a successful harvest from it's lower farmlands. The lands were not much but if I could have farmlands near salt water, Luneth could on a mountainside.

"Your city is still growing," Luneth said suddenly, "Tell me, what has brought you here, on the other side of the kingdom? I have heard of your new family and I know you. You would not leave your loved ones unless need drove you."

I sighed, "You heard of what happened to my children, neice, and nephew."

He nodded.

"I know who did it, but I have no physical proof."

"You suspect Leo?"

"I know it was him. Only he would do this but I cannot just walk up to him and take them back. Too many lives would be at risk and the odds would not be in my favour if I went in alone." I looked at him.

He straightened slowly, understanding me.

"I feel...I feel it is time for a new king."

"You wish to declare war."

"Yes, but I cannot do it alone. I plan to travel to all the Lords against Leo and try to plead them to my cause."

"And you have come to me first."

"Please, you are the closest one to me outside my family. I know your views on Leo. Help me defeat him."

He looked over his city, "Understand what you are asking for Edward. A complete and utter war."

I sighed, "Yes. I know, but what choice do I have?"

"You are right...Very well. I have always trusted you Edward." He smiled at me, "I am behind you."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you, my friend."

He nodded, "I assume you have a plan?"

I nodded.

He motioned inside, "Show me."

**Review please!**


	16. Tybalt

**XVI**

_**King Leo's City**_

**(Leo POV)**

"What news?" I asked.

The travel-worn scout bowed, "Lord Edward and his brothers have travelled to Lord Luneth's mountain city. I believe it is just a reunion between the two."

_Not likely. _"Very well. You are dismissed."

He bowed and left.

Gillen turned to me, "My King, Lord Edward was Lord Luneth's squire. This is probably just a visit. After losing members of his family, seeing an old friend would ease his soul."

"You have much to learn about the minds of powerful men. Leave."

He bowed and left.

_I know Luneth's veiws on me Cullen. You can't fool me._

* * *

**(Masen POV) Night...**

Belle and Rosie had been moved to the other side of the castle. Brandon and I were rarely ever near them now. I was worried. I didn't want Belle to be alone at nights. She hated being alone...at least, she didn't like being alone here. She was always fine at home.

I heard dogs barking. I got up and went to the window, climbing onto a chair so I could see better. I had never seen the city before. I opened the window and looked out. It was bigger than home and there were so many people walking around.

It was dark too and there were a lot of lights going around, _I wonder what it's like down there..._

The King wouldn't let us out of the castle walls. We were like prisoners in a dungeon...only our dungeon went as far as the courtyard walls.

I crossed my arms on the window ledge and put my head on them. I didn't want to be in the castle. As long as I was here, shouldn't I be allowed to go out?

_The King won't allow you outside_, I remembered Gillen saying one day, _You have to stay in here._

I hit the ledge, "No! I am not going to stay in here forever!" My voice echoed a little but no one seemed to hear me. I sighed and looked down, "I don't want to stay here..."

I looked outside again and wished I could be with everyone else. Wandering with the other people like a normal person.

Then, I saw something by the wall. I leaned out a little and saw one of the King's guards. He was walking by a bush but the bush seemed to move. He didn't see and continued. When he was gone, the bushed moved again and a hole was behind it. One of the servants came through and put the bush back before running away.

_I could get out!_ I thought, excited, _We could all get out and play in the city! The King would never know!_

I closed the window and hopped down. A door slammed in the hallway and I jumped back into bed before my door opened. I pretended to be asleep until the door closed quietly again.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we were going outside.

**Next day, after training; in the stables...**

I waited until Sir Walther and Sir Valen were gone before whispering, "Brandon!"

He looked up from brushing the horse, "What?"

"I found a way to go outside!"

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

He looked around and then walked over and whispered, "You found a way to get out?"

"We can't go back home, but we can go outside. I know a way."

"I don't know..."

"Let's go talk to Belle and Rosie. We can get them to come outside too."

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"What are you two talking about?" It was Sir Valen and Sir Walther, "You should be working."

"I-I was just wishing Brandon a happy birthday," I said quickly.

"Really?"

Brandon nodded, "It's our birthday today. We were all born on the same day."

"Who is the oldest?"

"I am," I said.

"Then you must do whatever you can to keep your family safe, don't you?"

"Of course! I won't go down without a fight."

They laughed and Sir Walther ruffled my hair, "Well, you certainly have the determination of a knight. Now, come. The King has called an audience of us and your cousins."

Brandon and I put down the brushes and followed them out. We didn't really want to brush horses aymore anyway.

**The Throne room...**

A boy was standing beside the King. He didn't look any older than us and he looked just like the King.

The King put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "This is my son, Tybalt. He will be your new playmate."

Tybalt didn't look happy. The King pushed him forward and I felt kind of bad for him.

"You will all watch over him and make sure he is happy."

He was making him sound like a prat. I walked forward, "My name's Masen."

Tybalt nodded, looking at the ground.

The King didn't smile, "Good. Play nicely. You are dismissed."

We left with Tybalt following.

"We need to depart on another scouting mission," Sir Valen said to us outside, "We'll prepare ourselves while you be with Prince Tybalt."

They left. I looked at Tybalt. He was still looking at the ground and didn't seem happy to be there.

"How come we've never seen you before?" Belle asked.

"My father made me study in another city," he said quietly.

None of us responded to that. I looked down. We weren't sure what to do but we didn't want to tell him to go away. That would just be mean.

"Do you like to read?" Belle asked.

Tybalt looked at her and nodded.

She smiled and took his hand, "Come on then! Let's go to the library." She dragged him off.

"Sometimes Belle can be so full of energy," Brandon said.

"Come on," I laughed, "Let's go make sure she doesn't hurt him.

**To anyone who has read David Eddings' **_**Elenium**_** and **_**Tamuli**_** books, yes I did get Leo's son's name from there. I couldn't think of any more medieval names.**


	17. Mind of a Knight's Wife

**XVII**

**(Masen POV) In the castle library...**

Brandon, Rosie, and I sat down with Tybalt and Belle. Tybalt looked a little startled to be so easily accepted by her but made no comments.

I smiled, "You don't seem like the King, Tybalt. You're a lot calmer."

He laughed a little, "I have never been like father. He's evil."

We straightened.

"What?"

Brandon leaned forward, "You think your father is evil?"

He nodded, looking confused.

I grinned, "I think we shall be great friends Tybalt."

Belle smiled, "We think he's evil too."

"I am Edward Cullen's son. Belle, here, is my sister; and Brandon and Rosie are my cousins."

"Your father is Lord Edward Cullen?!" He asked.

"Yes. The King kidnapped us because he hates him."

"I am sorry..."

"Don't be. It is not your fault. Besides, you don't like what he does either."

"Let's just make the most of this," Brandon said, "It would be nice to have another friend."

Tybalt smiled a little and nodded, looking less nervous, "Okay, my name is Tybalt."

"Brandon."

"Masen," I smiled.

"Belle," Belle laughed.

"Rosie," Rosie said.

We all laughed as the Volturi entered.

"Hope we are not disrupting anything," Aro smiled. He nodded at Tybalt, "Young Prince."

"Aro," he nodded back, "Marcus. Caius."

"It is time for our medical lesson. Will the young men be joining us?"

We nodded and moved to let them sit down.

**Later...**

The church bell rang loudly, scaring me awake.

"It is getting late for young minds," Caius said, "To bed with you."

I think all of us were too tired to argue so we got up and walked out.

"Night, Belle," I said, hugging her.

"Night, Masen. Night everyone."

"Night," they all answered back.

"I think my father is going to make me train tomorrow," Tybalt said, "I'm not sure where though."

"See you later then," Brandon said.

* * *

**(Leo POV)**

"Lord Edward and his brothers will soon leave Lord Luneth's city. I believe their intended course is back to the port-city."

I drummed my fingers on the throne, "And then?"

"We're not sure, my King. He shall probably stay and be with his wife."

I nodded, "You are dismissed."

My scout bowed and left.

I turned my eyes and thought, _I have heard of Cullen's wife. She is supposed to be a woman of natural beauty...and with enough to pull the heart and lust of any man..._

_I grew angry. Of course he would have a woman like that. Only her kind would be attracted to him._

_Maybe Tybalt needs a new mother..._

* * *

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Bella POV)**

"Rosalie isn't getting any better," Alice said, worriedly, "In fact, with Emmett so far away, I fear she is getting worse."

"Yes," Carlisle said sadly, "I do not know what to do."

"I sent a messenger to intercept Edward," Edward Sr said, "Just asking if he could revise the plan so Emmett is not so far away."

"I hope that works," Elizabeth said, "she's spiralling so fast..."

"The other day," I said, "she nearly fell over the railing by the staircase. I am afraid to think it was almost intentional."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. She is falling far faster than I has expected or hoped."

"I will keep my eyes on her."

"I will too," Alice said.

I smiled, "Don't strain yourself Alice."

"Be careful," Carlisle said softly.

Her bright smile lit up her expression, "Do not worry, father. I will be fine."

He smiled too, looking very much like a father; however, I could see the spark of worry in his eyes. I knew what he feared. Alice had been very tired lately. At first, I had originally thought that it was the normal fatigue of pregnancy. Then, I noticed she was get more and more jaded as the days went on. Carlisle was a man of medicine and I had seen many hard births in the village. I began to worry that this child was going to have a violent birth and it's mother was going to suffer.

This had always been a fear for Esme but she was fine. It was like her's and Alice's pregnancies switched places. Esme was so full of life and energy, while Alice became withdrawn through weariness.

"Edward should be leaving Lord Luneth's city soon," Elizabeth said, "When should he be back?"

"In a month," I said, somewhat sadly, "It's a long way across the kingdom and he has to make a show of not being in a hurry."

Edward Sr agreed, "With how paranoid Leo is, Edward has to draw as little attention as possible."

"I am still not sure about this," Esme said, "We just finished a war and their has been barely any time to recover."

"But what choice do we have?" I asked, "The children have only had two years with their fathers and their lives are in danger while they are with Leo. I do not want them in Leo's hands anymore."

Edward Sr put his hand on my shoulder, "Bella is right. Haste is need and this kingdom needs a new ruler. One that is fair and just."

"What of the young prince?" Carlisle asked, "He has been marked as a well-mannered and kind-hearted youth. He takes after his mother more than his father."

"Prince Tybalt is very kind," Esme agreed, "Much like Edward and Jasper combined together."

I laughed lightly, "No Emmett in there?"

She laughed too, "There is no one in the kingdom that can be like that boy."

We all laughed.

"Maybe that could be something to talk to Edward about," Alice said.

"I would not mind if he was king," Edward Sr said, "Like Carlisle has said, he is known for being well-mannered and kind-hearted."

I smiled. It seemed so odd that we were discussing who could be a better king so openly. This was treasonous talk, after all.

**Night...**

I stood on the balcony and overlooked the city. It really was beautiful by night but I could only partly accept it and draw it in. It would've been better if my son, daughter, and husband were here. Edward was due back in a month but it seemed like forever. I wanted him to hold me again.

"Isabella?"

I turned, "Good evening Edward."

He smiled softly, "You're thinking of your husband."

I smiled back, "Your son."

He chuckled and came to stand beside me. After a moment, he said, "I understand something he may not."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Your doubts."

I looked at him, shocked.

He laughed lightly, "Elizabeth was never quiet about her views of my life of war. I know the mind of a knight's wife well."

I sighed, "He's going to kill himself..."

He put a comforting arm around me, "I fear his love for his children as well as his fear for them may be blinding him to see reason...In fact, I am worried he shall make a mistake and someone will get hurt."

"What if he already made a mistake?"

He sighed, "Then, I am afraid, all we can do is wait."

I sighed too and turned into his hug for comfort. I was not happy with waiting on the sides, _But what else can I do?_

**Review please!**


	18. Connected

**XVIII**

_**Lord Luneth's Mountain City**_

**(Edward POV)**

"A siege on the main gates would be the best option," Luneth agreed, "but you have to be aware of what is in the surrounding forests."

"I was hoping to station trebuchets and movable catapults there," I said, "Along with a rabble, at least, to defend them."

He nodded, "Your main problem is how many will join you. I have a fair size of mountain-hardened soldiers but cavalry and spearmen would be best."

"The lords in the open fields have large calvary divisions. The strongest are those farther from the city. Less forest and more open area for the horses to roam."

Jasper looked over my shoulder, "Should we visit them next then?"

"I was hoping to do so. The sooner, the better."

Emmett sighed, "I'm going to be sore by the time we're done."

I laughed, "Now, now. You survived continuous rides back and forth from the battlefield during the war. You can survive a little more."

He grunted and muttered something, making us laugh. All that was left was preparing.

The city bell chimed in the tower, signalling late night.

"Ah," Luneth said with a smile, "it is late. Let us retire for the night gentlemen. We shall talk more before you depart in the morrow."

We nodded and turned to depart. We had spent a few nights in Luneth's city by now and were enjoying the slightly warmer air. However, there was a warmth I was missing. I missed my wife. More than I did the first time I was gone. Maybe it felt like that because Masen and Isabelle were gone.

"Edward?" I turned to see Jasper looking at me, "Are you faring well? You seem disturbed."

"I'm fine," I said, "I just...miss them."

They both looked down.

"I have to admit," Emmett said quietly, "I wouldn't object to playing a dress-up game with Rosie right now."

"Brandon is such a sensitive boy," Jasper murmured, "I hope he's all right."

"He's as strong as you and Alice combined," I said with a smile, "Do not worry. Plus, the four of them are as thick as thieves. They are always with each other."

He nodded, "Right."

We came to our rooms together and parted, saying our good nights. I looked at the bed given to me before turning to the window. I opened the latch and leaned my elbows on the ledge. Lights burned faintly in the city below and fireflies seemed to dance along the streets to and from houses. There was a fountain in the middle of the central plaza which reflected the light, creating more firefly-like things in it's water.

I sighed. Citizens looked happy down there and I could hear the laughter of children among it all with their families. A trapped feeling came over me. I was separate from those people. My children were too far away for me to laugh with them, too far out of my reach.

_Masen...Isabelle..._

Another sigh left me and my eyes blurred. Hot liquid came from my eyes as a sudden rage erupted in me.

"You won't win, Leo!" I shouted to the unhearing rock and city, "I _will_ end your tyranny and get my children back!"

I heard the faint echo of my voice against the rock but no other response came. I put my head in my hands and growled. All this frustration! All this anger! I was becoming overwhelmed.

I looked up at the moon. She was full tonight and shone down on the earth, painting it in a silver light.

_Please God_, I prayed, well aware of the tears still streaming down my cheeks, _Please keep them safe. Please..._

* * *

**_Lord Edward's Port City_**

**(Bella POV)**

I pushed myself up in my bed, a strange feeling in my heart. It felt so compelling and vivid that I couldn't ignore it. I slipped off the bedding, shivering as the cold of the floor shot like an arrow through my feet and walked to the window.

The moon shone brightly on the water and I smiled at her light. Edward always teased me for my love of the moon. He called me his little pagan for it.

The feeling pulsed when Edward crossed my mind and I finally recognized it. Elizabeth told me of it. She said when you truely love someone, you connect with their soul and they do to yours. When attached that deeply, you can tell when they're upset, in need, or anything of that nature.

_Edward...you aren't in danger, are you? Or...are you sad? You must be sad. Our children are gone and you're doing your damnedest to find them. Don't be sad. It will all be okay. There's no need to be sad._

I looked down over the city. My mind and heart seemed to be rejecting my words. I was sad. Sad my children were being held captive and sad my husband was being driven to insane lengths to try to free them.

"Bella?"

I turned, "Carlisle? What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"A little boy has a bit of a fever in the city. His parents wanted the 'best' to check him."

I laughed lightly, "You are the best. I hear that Leo was greatly upset that he had to hire a new court physician when you refused to go back."

He laughed too and came up to me, "All that aside, why are you awake?"

I looked down and put a hand on my heart, "I had this feeling."

"Feeling?"

"Somehow, I know it has to do with Edward. I think...I think he may be upset."

He smiled, "Well, well. It seems you and Edward are connected and only after a short time married."

"What do you mean? We've been married for 10 years."

"Yes but compared to other successful, love-filled marriages. Esme and I have been married for nearly 30 years and Edward told me he and Elizabeth had been married since just before Edward was born."

I laughed a little, "I guess it has been such a short time. I mean, it's felt like that but so many marriages stop around this time. I've seen so many widows and crones."

"Yes. There is a fair amount of marriages ending where they should not. I spoke with Father Nikolai about it the other day, actually. Many women and men have been visiting him saying their loves have left with another."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, and often there are children left behind."

"Oh my..."

He nodded and a thoughtful look entered his eyes, "I wonder..."

"Carlisle?"

"What if...What if this is all a warning?"

"A warning?"

"A warning to a darker time. Leo's boldness, the rise of sins, and I have heard that some disease is beginning to spread."

I took in a breath, thinking of my children, "Things are getting bad."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry Bella. I'm sure things will come out fine."

I nodded, "Yes...I just wish it wouldn't take so long!"

He laughed.

**Review please!**


	19. Escaping

**Sorry about the missed update. I hate working retail at Christmas...**

**XIX**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

I fell back into Tybalt and he tumbled into Brandon.

"Up boys," Sir Walther said, "You won't become knights like that."

"My apologies," Tybalt said to Brandon.

"It was my fault," I said, pushing myself up off of them.

"There will be no time for apologies on a battlefield," Sir Valen said, "Just get up and save your 'sorries' for another time."

"Yes, Sir Valen," the three of us said together.

A bell rang.

"That's enough for today," Sir Walther said, "You're free to go."

We nodded and left. Because we were Tybalt's playmates, we had more freedom than other squires.

"What should we do now?" Tybalt asked.

"Let's go look around," Brandon said, "Maybe we can find something."

We agreed and started exploring. A lot of people were moving around. We were almost stepped on a lot. The castle was really big though. There were big paintings on the walls with golden frames as well as big red carpets on the floors. They almost looked like dragon tongues lying on floors of caves.

"Ah, the young men of the castle."

I looked up, "Hello Gillen."

He smiled, "Hello young Masen. How are you today?"

"Good. I like training to be a knight like father."

"Good. And you boys?"

"I would like to be a knight," Brandon said, "but I like to study with the scholars too."

"Really? Both noble paths. That will consume most of your life however."

"It will be something I want to do though."

"Very true." He turned to Tybalt, "And how are you fairing today, young prince."

"I'm just happy not to be studying away anymore."

"And with friends?"

"Uh-"

"Of course!" Belle's voice suddenly said as she wrapped her arms around Tybalt, "He's a lot of fun to be with!"

Tybalt turned red and smiled a little.

Gillen laughed, "Very good. I must take my leave. The King has me running some errands. Have a good day."

"And you," Tybalt said politely.

When he was gone, I looked at Tybalt, "You didn't like studying?"

"No. I felt trapped." He looked out the window, "Actually, sometimes, I wish I could go play with everyone else in the city..."

I looked down. I felt that way too, "Wait! The hole!"

"What hole?" asked Belle.

I looked around and then lowered my voice, "A couple nights ago, I saw a castle servant climb in through a hole in the wall. We can sneak out if we're careful."

Rosie looked uncertain, "How? We'll be caught."

"We'll sneak out after everyone goes to bed."

"Are you sure Masen?" Belle asked.

"Of course! We may not be able to get outside to go home, but I won't stay in this castle forever!"

No one said anything for a moment. Then, Tybalt smiled, "All right. I'll go with you."

Brandon grinned, "Me too. I'd like to see what this city is like."

"Belle?" I asked, "Rosie?"

"O-Okay," Belle said, "but we have to be back before the King finds out. If we see a gaurd, we go back."

"Fine," Rosie said, "I'm getting bored here anyway."

"Okay," I smiled, excited, "Let's meet by the library after everyone's asleep."

* * *

_**Lord Luneth's Mountain City**_

**(Edward POV)**

"So, you'll send a messenger when ready?" Luneth asked.

"Yes," I said, "In fact, I plan to send you updates." I sighed and looked over the city, "My Lord, I don't...I'm not sure what to do. There's so much to watch over and tend to. I'm not sure I can handle this."

He laughed lightly and patted my shoulder, "Fear not, Edward. This is but a small storm in the life of a Lord. You've been Lord of the western port-city for a decade now."

I smiled a little, "True."

"You can get through this Edward. I've seen your determination and drive. Plus, you were the most clever squire I had ever seen."

I laughed, "If you continue, you're going to give me a swelled head."

He laughed too, "I am sorry Edward but it is true. You're the best. You've surpassed the boundaries of an ordinary knight and overcome many challenges. Even now, English peasants look up to you because of what you have accomplished in your life so far."

I closed my eyes briefly, "All this attention...and all I've wanted is a quiet life! Just to settle down and have a family." Another sigh left me, "I have the family part, at least, and I'm glad for it."

"Now, Edward, remember to keep your focus. This is about getting your children for you. Everyone else may join you to take down Leo, but you have to keep your children in mind."

"Right. I know."

He looked at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. My children are what is important. True, I want to get Leo off my back forever but I want Masen and Belle back more. I know Emmett is focused on Rosie and Jasper would do anything to see Brandon again."

"And I am going with you because you're a friend in need. Up to this point, I have let Leo be but he needs to be dealt with. You asked for my aid though. I will join you in getting your children back."

"Thank you."

He nodded and patted my shoulder, "Besides, rumours are that your blood runs thick in Masen's veins. I'd like to see that."

I laughed.

"I just hope he doesn't have your tendency for getting into trouble."

* * *

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV) Night...**

It was really dark but I was excited. I couldn't wait to get outside.

"Brandon?" I asked quietly, "Tybalt? Belle? Rosie?"

They came out of some of the shadows and I smiled, "Ready?"

"Let's go!" Belle whispered, just as excited as me.

"Okay. Follow me." I began to walk to the courtyard, where I knew we could get out. I looked around before turning to everyone, "Okay, no talking. They'll hear us."

They nodded and we ran through the shadows to the side of the castle. I lead everyone quietly to the bush that was covering the hole. I pushed it out of the way and motioned for them to go through. They did and I jumped through. I managed to get the bush back before a night guard came by.

We were outside the wall surrounding the castle but not quite in the city. Brandon lead us down to the city and we all smiled as soon as we were out.

The city was amazing. There were fires for light, people were playing music, and everyone was laughing and singing.

"Now this is a lot better than studying," Tybalt said.

**Review please!**


	20. Night on the Town

**XX**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

"Everything is so pretty!" Belle said, looking at the bracelets and necklaces that were being sold.

"It's a harvest festival," Tybalt said, "My fa-"

I stopped him, "Don't! If anyone finds out who we are, we'll get in trouble."

He nodded, "R-Right. Sorry about that. Anyway, uh, I heard the King wanted the festival moved ahead because winter is coming early."

"It's all so pretty," Rosie said.

"Remember to stay together," I said, "If you get separated, go right back to the castle. We can't get caught. All right?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now lets go have fun!"

Laughing, we all ran into the crowd. Somehow, we managed to stay together through it. We even made some friends.

"Wanna play tag?" asked a boy named John.

"Sure!" Belle said.

We played with John and his friends for a long time. We ran through the crowds and houses but met back together when John's mother called him home.

"Bye John!" Belle said.

"Bye bye Belle," John waved, "See you again sometime."

We watched him leave and then turned to explore the festival some more. Everyone looked happy and without any worries. It seemed strange to me that everyone could just forget about their lives for one night and have fun. As good a time as I was having, I still thought about mother and father and how much I wanted to be home.

"Look at all the pretty bracelets!" Belle said, drawing my attention. She was looking at a bunch of jewelery a woman was selling.

"Do you like them?" asked the woman.

She nodded and pointed at one, "Mother would like that one, Masen. She loves blue."

"Are you sure, Belle?" I asked.

"She always wears blue."

"Mother would like this one," Brandon said, touching one with faded red on it. He wasn't smiling though.

Rosie just stared at a dark red one. She was thinking of Aunt Rosalie.

The woman looked at us and then said, "Take them."

We all looked at her.

She smiled, "Go ahead and give them to your mothers."

Belle smiled back and took the blue one, "Thank you, so much."

"Thank you," Brandon and Rosie said together.

She smiled kindly at us and we left. Brandon looked at the bracelet he got and said, "I want to send this to mother. It's...It's close to our birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at the bracelet Belle picked out, "I only told Sir Walther and Sir Valen that it was our birthday a few weeks ago because I didn't want them to know what we were talking about."

"How will we get the bracelets to them?" Rosie asked.

"Gillen is supposed to go to Lord Edward's port city," Tybalt said quietly, "Maybe, tomorrow, we can ask him to take them there. He will be guarded to make sure he doesn't...uh...take you-know-what back with him but we could sneak him the bracelets."

Belle tackled him with a hug, "That's a great idea Tybalt!"

He flushed, "Come on. We can still play a little before we have to go back."

We wandered around and played with other children. There were so many people. A lot of people were drinking. The alcohol smelled really bad and reminded me of some nights at father's camp. A lot of the soldiers were drinking too. William was nice and guarded our tent until father came back, so nothing happened.

"Masen," Belle yawned, "I think we should go back now. All the other children are gone and I...I feel like something bad's going to happen."

"I feel that way too," Brandon said, "We should go."

I recognized the look in his eyes, "Okay. Hold hands and we'll get back."

We grabbed each others hands and I pushed a way through the people. It was a long walk back to the castle. We didn't get back until it was really late. We crawled through the hole quietly and moved the bush back in front. I lead everyone back to the courtyard, but there were soldiers there.

"Oh no," Brandon said, "We'll never get by without them seeing us."

* * *

**(Leo POV)**

"I want them found," I growled, "Don't let them escape the city."

"My King," Sir Valen said, "It will be difficult to find them in the city with the festival at it's height."

"They will be the only ones there. All the others would have gone home by now. Find those five and bring them back to the castle. This will be the last time they escape the castle walls."

The soldiers saluted me, "Yes, my King." They left.

I turned and walked back into the castle. A man robed in black stepped from the shadows and bowed, "My King."

"It is good to see you well," I said guardedly, "How are the plans?"

"We shall be ready to commence once my men have gathered together again." He walked with me into the castle, "They have some...errands to attend to first so it should take a little over a month."

I nodded, "Very well. You may stay here until that time and I shall pay you double if you bring me the package unharmed."

"There may be some harm, considering the circumstances. Is that all right with my King?"

I nodded, "Only what is necessary. No more."

"It shall be done as you ask, my King." He moved back into the shadows, as if fading into nothing. A chill ran through me. Any man with the ability to do that, is one to watch out for, no matter how much you pay them.

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

"...This will be the last time they escape the walls," the King said.

"Oh no," Belle whimpered, "they found out we're gone."

Tybalt shook, "Don't worry. I-I can convince father of something."

The soldiers marched passed us as we hid deeper in the bushes surrounding the courtyard. When they were gone, we looked out again and saw the King going back into the castle. A man stepped out and bowed to him.

"Who's that?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "I can't see."

They went into the castle, talking about something I couldn't hear. I shook my head, "They're all gone. Quickly! We might not get another chance!"

We ran inside. No one was around. We hurriedly said our good-nights and ran to our rooms. No one was in mine and Brandon's hallway. I jumped into my bed and pretended to be asleep, just in case someone checked on me.

My heart was pounding and it was hard for me to breathe properly. It felt almost like when I rode Brego home, only not as painful.

No one came in. I heard no one in the halls. I relaxed and rolled onto my back, _That was great! We need to go out more often._

I yawned and closed my eyes, not really worried about what the King would say tomorrow. It was easy for a Cullen to beat a king.

**Review please!**


	21. Coming Undone

**Note: Faded red is my way of saying pink. I was half asleep when I wrote the last chapter and I kind of like the way it sounds so I won't change it. ;P**

**Also, I'm closing the poll for the babies but you won't see the result until I post the chapter regarding it (evil smile). I've switched the poll with another one already but I'll switch back later. I'm just evil that way. lol.**

**Finally, early Christmas present to everyone! Three chapters!  
**

**XXI**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

We were really tired in the morning but Sir Walther and Sir Valen weren't at the courtyard and neither were their horses.

"Maybe they're looking for us in the city," Tybalt said, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe," I agreed.

"What do we do now?" yawned Brandon.

"Let's go to the library. See Belle and Rosie."

They nodded and we walked to the library. Belle and Rosie looked just as tired as we were.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Morning Masen," Rosie yawned, "Last night was fun."

We nodded and sat at the table.

"Where are the scholars?" I asked, seeing no one but us among the books.

"They meet with my father in the mornings," Tybalt said, "They probably won't be in here until the church bell rings."

Belle was playing with the bracelet she got for mother. It was a beaded bracelet with the blue like the water around the docks and had different beads on it that were black and gold. It was a pattern that went a long blue bead, a small gold bead, a little bigger black bead, another small gold bead, and then it started all over again with a long blue bead. It looked pretty. All the bracelets were like that only the long beads were different. Brandon's had the faded red and Rosie's was really dark red.

"When is Gillen leaving?" I asked.

"Midday, I think," Tybalt said, "Maybe we should go find him now though. Just to be safe."

We nodded and left the library. The castle was big though. There were so many places that it took us forever to find him. Finally, we spotted him in the main hallway.

"Gillen!" we called.

He turned and smiled, "Ah, the young ones. How is your day?"

"Great!" Belle said, "But we need a favour."

He bent a little, "Really?"

We showed him the bracelets.

"Where did you get these?"

I looked around, then explained how we crept out last night and spent a couple hours in the town. I got worried, afraid he would be mad.

He smiled, "You are sneaky, aren't you?"

We looked down.

He knelt down and whispered, "I take it you would like me to bring those to your mothers when I leave?"

I nodded, "It's almost our birthday and we wanted to give them something."

He chuckled, "All right." He took the bracelets and put them in a little pouch, "Although it's a little strange for you to be giving your parents presents on _your_ birthday, I understand where the gesture is coming from. I'll do it." He stood, "It takes a week to get over to the city. You're birthday should be the next day by the time I get there."

We nodded.

"Thank you Gillen," I said, "I'm glad we can trust you."

He smiled, "You always can, young Cullen. Now run along and play. Be sure to stay out of the King's way for a while. He is in a foul mood."

**Night...**

_So much for avoiding the King_, I thought.

We were supposed to have a meal with the King again. I sat beside him with Tybalt across from me as was tradition. Belle was beside me, Brandon was next to Tybalt, and Rosie was beside Belle.

We ate in silence, kind of fearfully. I was waiting for the King to get angry. He was looking for us the night we left the castle. Why didn't he yell at us for it?

He took in a breath and we all stopped. He looked at us and then turned to me, "So-"

A soldier came in, "My King. I am sorry for the intrusion but the servants that escaped the castle are gone. There is no trace of them in the city."

We looked at each other. Servants? They weren't looking for us?

The King growled, "Very well. Search the kingdom as much as you can. They must be heading for the surrounding villages."

"Yes, my King." He left.

"You're searching for servants, father?" Tybalt asked.

"Five of them slipped out last night," he answered, looking at the soup in front of them, "They won't get far and then they will learn what it means to leave my order."

A chill went through me. It almost sounded like he was going to hurt them. Then again, he was a mean king and had hurt us a couple times. I continued eating the soup in silence, not really feeling like stirring up a fight. My back was starting to hurt anyway.

Everyone else followed my example and it turned out to be a really quiet meal.

* * *

_**On the Road from the Mountain City to the Port City**_

**(Edward POV)**

I stretched out on the ground and looked up at the stars. It was a clear night and the moon was still full. I heard a howl in the forest and looked to the fire. It was still going strong. If a wild dog came close, we could scare if away with that and our swords.

Emmett and Jasper had been strangely quiet since we left the mountain city. In fact, barely anyone had talked. I wondered what to do. We had a decent plan and Lord Luneth had helped me in making the start of a siege plan on the flag city but there were the issues behind that that I worried over. The factors I had no control over. Mainly, the whereabouts of my children at the time of the attack.

A blanket of cloud covered the moon, shrouding the world in darkness. It reflected my mind. I was searching for answers in an inpenatrable fog. I let out a small sigh and watched the cover grow thicker. There was a storm coming. By morning, we could find ourselves covered in snow.

"Huddle close to the fire," I commanded softly in the darkness, "This cloud looks like the bringer of snow."

I heard the shuffle of some people and the soft snorts of some of the horses. Another sigh left me and my mind drifted to my wife. God, I missed her. She was the only thing I had left and I couldn't afford to lose her. If I did, I would lose my sanity as well.

I knew my brothers were the same. At this point in time, Emmett was in the most danger. It seemed that Rosalie's mind was being suffocated in her wave of depression. I only hoped that Bella and Alice could keep her from doing something irreversible...

_So many depressed souls throw themselves from all ties to life_. A lesson I learned when I was a squire. Another squire I had befriended jumped from the battlements of the castle tower. He had left his mother and sister undefended to become a knight and they had been slaughtered by French raiders. Consumed by guilt, he couldn't go on. He ended his life and sent his soul to writhe without last rights.

I feared Rosalie may do the same. It wouldn't only destroy Emmett but Rosie as well. She would lose her mother and only find comfort in the arms of a broken father.

I looked at Emmett and saw the light of the fire reflected in his eyes. He was looking at the covered sky. I knew his thoughts were the same as mine.

_Oh God...Everything is spinning out of control!_


	22. Report

**XXII**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Bella POV) A week later...**

Gillen arrived, covered in snow. We got him inside with half-hearted laughs at his covered state.

"How fares you, Gillen?" Carlisle asked when we settled beside a warm fire.

"I am well," he answered with a smile, "but I am beginning to believe my aged body won't be able to take many more of winter's gifts."

We laughed.

"Which reminds me." He took out a pouch from his coat, "I have something for three ladies." He handed myself, Alice, and Rosalie each a bracelet.

"They're beautiful Gillen," I smiled, "I hope you're not trying to court us."

He laughed, "No, no. I'm just a deliverer. I did not acquire these bracelets for you."

"Who did?" Alice asked, confused.

"Your children."

We all stopped and looked at him.

"About a week ago, Masen discovered a way to get outside the castle for the night. He took his relations as well as prince Tybalt out to play while the harvest festival was occurring. From what I gathered, they picked out the bracelets and the woman selling them let them have them for no cost. They searched all over the castle for me afterward and asked me to give them to you."

Tears whelmed in my eyes as I looked at the blue beads. Knowing it was hand-picked from my children just made my heart swell. I slipped it on my wrist and coughed out a laugh, "I'd tell you to give them kisses from us but that wouldn't seem right."

He laughed, "Very true. I'll tell them you love them and the bracelets."

"Thank you," Alice sobbed with a smile.

Rosalie looked entranced by the bracelet and I saw a small spark of her old self in her eyes. Maybe she would come back now.

"You have contact with the children?" Edward Sr. asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I actually have run into them while they were exploring many times. The King wanted me to come here to spy on any plots Edward may have but I only accepted to give you an update on the children."

"Edward went to see his mentor," Carlisle said, "He should be back in a couple weeks, if you have the time to stay."

"Of course. I don't much feel like riding in the snow again anyway."

* * *

**(Edward POV) Weeks later...**

All I wanted was to fall into bed with my wife. It was all I was focused on. We swung off our saddles and put the horses away.

"Spend some time with your families," I said, reflecting on their sudden heavy spirits, "We won't leave for a while again but you do not have to leave with me if you do not wish to."

They nodded and William clapped my shoulder, "Just tell me when you feel the need to travel again. These old bones still have some rides left in them."

I smiled and nodded. Then my brothers and I walked into the castle. We were tackled instantly by our wives. My arms secured their hold around Bella without a thought from my mind. I just had to hold her.

"I missed you so much," I whispered against her temple, "So much." I hugged her.

She sighed and kissed my cheek, "I missed you too." She pulled back and held her wrist up, "Look at this."

I saw the bracelet and smiled tiredly, "A caravan came through?"

"Yes but that's not where I got this." She leaned forward and whispered, "Your son and daughter picked it out for me."

Exhaustion left my mind in a second, "What?"

She smiled, "Gillen came and has been staying here. He brought a little pouch that four little children asked him to bring."

"It had bracelets for their mothers," Alice said, tears in her eyes.

"That's wonderful," Jasper said.

Gillen walked into the room, "Ah, my Lord, welcome home."

"Gillen," I smiled, "it is good to see you."

He smiled, "As you would guess, the King sent me to _spy_ on you but...well, you know where my loyalties lie."

I sighed internally, "It's good to see I still have friends near the court."

He nodded, "I jumped at the chance though. I come in contact with your children daily. I thought, perhaps, you would like a report."

"Thank you," Emmett said with relief, "That means a lot."

He laughed, "Come. Let us talk in the sitting room."

We journeyed to the sitting room. Mother and father met us there.

"Hello Edward," mother kissed my forehead, "How was your ride?"

I chuckled, "Long. I'm just glad to be back home."

We took seats and I relaxed. The warmth and comfort I felt from just being in the presence of my family in my home was a boon. It felt like a warm blanket in the winter night.

Gillen smiled and broke me from my thoughts, "All four of them are fine. They've actually all found places within castle life."

"Really?" Rosalie asked. Her voice sounded unfamiliar to me and I nearly jumped at the sound of it.

He nodded, "Masen and Brandon are being trained as knights along with young Prince Tybalt."

"I figured as much," I sighed.

"Yes. Sir Walther and Sir Valen are the trainers. From what I hear, Brandon is leaning heavily toward a light swordsman or archer, and Masen is well on his way to becoming the second Edward Cullen to be trained in the castle." He chuckled.

I laughed a little too. My son was turning into me. Even though I couldn't witness that, it still filled me with pride.

"What about Belle and Rosie?" Bella asked.

"They are studying medicine with the scholars."

"Really?" Carlisle asked, startled.

"Yes. Belle is quite keen on it but it is believed that Rosie may soon turn to the ladies-in-waiting. She has the beauty for the role."

"True," Emmett said, rubbing Rosalie's arm.

Gillen grew solemn then, "However, the King is not at all pleased with them."

"Why?" I asked, already feeling a spark of anger.

"He has attempted to twist them with lies so they will grow loyal to him but the children's faith in their fathers has gone on unwavering. Masen openly told the King that he believed Edward would make a far better King than he ever was and that earned him lashings."

"What?!"

"He received three lashings and one broke the skin."

I fumed, _That royal bastard dared to whip MY son!_

"Many of the castle disagreed with the act of whipping a ten year old boy. The dungeon master was ordered to give him five lashes with all breaking skin but he refused and only gave him three. Thank God the King didn't notice...Masen was very strong though. The guards said he did not cry out once."

I smiled a little, still mad but very proud, "That's my boy."

"My regret is that I had to tell you some bad news but that is how the children fare." He drew a breath from the pipe he had and let the smoke out slowly, "I am supposed to make routine visits here. I've decided I could be somewhat of a contact. That way you can be with your children, in a way."

"Thank you Gillen, but, please, do not get yourself in trouble for our sake."

"I'll be fine, Edward. Do not worry."

**Night...**

I fell to the side, panting. Bella was limp and exhausted, "I...I didn't...think you...you would...miss me...that...that much."

I chuckled tiredly, pulling her into my arms, and started kissing her neck. Her bell-like laughter lifted my spirits and made me smile. I relaxed and closed my eyes, waiting for my breathing to return to normal.

"Luneth is allied with me," I said, after a moment.

"That's good," she smiled, "We have a start then."

I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Edward? Edward, your crushing me."

I let out a laugh and released my grip a little, "I can't help it. I just love holding you."

She looked at me curiously, "As much as I love this affection I am getting, you seem a little strange...Are you all right?"

I sighed, "You can see right through me, can't you?"

"You are upset. That much is obvious but you are also full of strain. All this planning and carrying it out so fast...Please Edward, slow down a little. I completely understand the want for haste but-"

I stopped her with a gentle kiss, "I understand Bella and, in all truth, I do believe you are right." I buried my nose in her hair and breathed in. The floral aroma soothed me and relaxed muscles that I always had tensed.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I love you and I love our children. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I love you too. So much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You and our children."

I felt her smile and kiss my chin, "Well, you're the best thing that ever happened to us too."

I noticed she was still wearing the bracelet. I brought her wrist up and kissed it, "Good."


	23. End of Pity?

**XXIII**

**_Lord Edward's Port City_**

**(Bella POV) Morning...**

I woke up in Edward's grip. He was holding me tightly but I wasn't uncomfortable. I looked at him and bit my lip. He looked awful. I rolled onto my side and brushed his cheek. I felt so worried. I wanted Masen and Belle back as much as him but Edward was almost swearing vengeance to the death...and he was carrying it out until then.

His eyes opened, "Bella?"

I quickly ran my hand through his hair and smiled, "It has become longer."

He smiled a little, "Well, it has been a month. Perhaps I should get mother to trim it for me."

"No. No, I like it like this. You look very manly with your hair reaching down to your nose."

He chuckled and kissed me, "I think I look like a wild man."

"A very handsome wild man."

He smiled and looked at me tiredly, "I love you Isabella. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. If you didn't, I'd tie you down and make you."

He laughed, "Yes. I have to be careful of the wrath of Isabella Marie Cullen."

I tapped his nose with my finger, "You better. Now, I need to help make the morning meal." I kissed him gently, "I can see you're still tired, so get some rest while I'm gone, all right?"

He nodded.

"Good." I got up and pulled on a dress, "Because I could easily torture you where you lie if you don't."

I heard him laugh and I smiled. After fixing myself to a reasonable appearance, I left and wandered to the kitchen. Esme and Elizabeth weren't there. That surprised me. I was almost never the first to be in the kitchen. Then again, Esme's pregnancy was starting to move forward. Carlisle would submit her to little action soon.

I brought out some dishes and began to make up a small meal. While I work, I took in the look of the area...It really did look gloomy. Everything was so dark and dreary. I was starting to get sick of it. Yes, we were in distress but we shouldn't wallow in it.

I growled. All this self-pitying was annoying me but what could I do? A part of me still felt that I should be upset as well. However, it was a small part. Edward's determination rubbed off on me and was starting to consume me. The time for pity was at an end and it was time for all of us to act.

A hand touched me. I jumped and looked. It was Elizabeth, "Easy Bella. You're going to cut yourself if you continue cutting like that."

I looked and noticed I had been cutting a carrot into remarkably thin slices. If I had continued any more, I would have sliced myself as well. I sighed, "Thank you."

I stepped to the side and let her take over. She smiled and continued. I began washing some dishes that were left over from last night.

Elizabeth laughed suddenly. I looked at her, "What?"

She smiled, "Just noticing how much you keep shifting your weight." A knowing tone entered her voice, "Your husband missed you?"

I blushed, "Very much."

She laughed, "It's a good thing I named him after his father. He's turning into him more and more every day."

I felt a little embarrassed, "Edward's father was like this?"

"Every time he went on a mission. I never slept when he came home. I only thank god that he was graced with enough courtesy to let me sleep if he came home unexpectedly. It was the next night that I received no rest."

I laughed a little and secretly wondered if my Edward was bold enough to do that. Carlisle entered the kitchen then, "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Carlisle," Elizabeth greeted.

"How is Esme?" I asked.

"Fairing well," he said, looking surprised and pleased, "No worries so far."

"That's good," Elizabeth smiled, "You two deserve a healthy child. You've raised two boys and a girl well."

He smiled a little, "Edward's raising came from you, Elizabeth. He often spoke words that either you or his father said and lived by them. All we did was give him a place to rest."

She smiled.

"Mind if I join this conversation?" Edward Sr. asked as he entered the room.

"Not at all," I said, "We were discussing your son."

"Fine lad, that one."

We laughed.

"I actually worry about him," he said seriously, "He's driving himself hard."

"I pointed that out to him last night," I said, "He agreed with me and said he would tone things down a little."

"That's good."

Alice sauntered in then. She had a bit of a belly now but looked so happy. Carlisle helped her sit down.

"Father," she smiled, "I can sit down on my own."

"I just want you to be careful," he said with a smile, "That's all."

She kissed his cheek and relaxed.

"Any hopes for what the baby is going to be?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, "I just hope, whatever it is, Brandon will like it."

"I'm sure he will," Edward Sr. said, "Any reasonable child would love to have siblings. Look at Masen and Belle. The two hardly ever leave each others sides."

"And remember when Masen stood up to that bully for Belle?" I asked, "Siblings have strong bonds."

"Agreed. I still have a strong tie to my sister, even though she passed a long time ago."

Alice smiled, "That's good. I half feared that Brandon may think Jasper and I replaced him."

"That's highly doubtful," I said, "We raised our children well. They all know we love them more than anything."

"Right."

The rest of the family entered then.

Jasper hugged Alice, "Good morning."

"Morning," she smiled, "Your child is giving me no rest."

"Takes after me then."

Everyone took their seats and Elizabeth and I hurried to finish the morning meal. Meanwhile, Edward relayed all that had occurred in Lord Luneth's city.

"So, we have a friend," Carlisle said.

"Yes," Edward smiled, "I knew I could trust Luneth. He was always a close friend."

"Something still troubles me," Jasper said, "Those boys that attacked us...Sure, they were paid well enough but they had no armour. They knew they could not win..."

Edward closed his eyes briefly, "I know. Something else must have been a motivator. However, Leo would have also known that we wouldn't be killed by defenseless men with no training. It just doesn't fit..."

We fell silent as the food was placed in front of everyone. I sat next to Edward and we began to eat in silence. All our gloom seemed to return and I began to get angry. However, Rosalie beat me to the yelling.

"I'm sick of this!" she yelled, getting up.

We all stared at her in shock.

"All of this self-pitying is annoying! We'll never get our children back if we just sit here!"

All of us were still too stunned to move.

She growled and stormed out. I slowly put my fork down, "That's...the most she's said in weeks..."

"Sometimes," Carlisle said slowly, "people have an outburst of emotion...when they suppress so much of it..."

"Does this mean she'll come back?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe. It depends on what happened to unleash that anger."

"Don't worry Emmett," Alice said, "We'll watch her."

He nodded and I looked at the hallway. My curious side was getting the better of me, _Whatever brought that out?_

**Sorry about the rush ending on this one.  
**


	24. Scolding

**New Year's present!**

**XXIV**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV)**

Time passed slowly and I was grateful for it. I missed my wife and was reluctant to leave her alone again. I loved her embrace and the thought of leaving it made me as frightened as a child in the dark.

I placed my hands on the smooth stone of the balcony edge. The sunlight warmed things but winter was still on the rise. We had much snow. I was worried about some of the homes. If we didn't clear the snow from the tops, the weight could collapse them. I made a mental reminder to ask some of my knights to help with that.

"Son?"

I turned, "Good morning father. How fares you?"

He smiled, "These bones still move. That is good enough." He gave me an analyzing eye, "How about you? You have had a lot of strain lately."

I nodded and sighed, "I just want my children back."

He nodded, "I know the feeling. It was all your mother and I thought of while in the French encampments. We missed you so much."

I ran a hand through my hair, "I wish I had known you were alive. Even as a squire, I had friends I could have asked to free you."

He patted my shoulder, "Do not dwell on that. We are fine and together now. Just worry about Masen and Belle."

I chuckled, "Yes father."

He laughed, "You may be a Lord now but listen to your father."

I grinned, "I do mean to thank you for something. I only got into knighthood because you were of it. When it was discovered that I was the son of Edward Masen, I suddenly became a squire to Lord Luneth."

"I remember fighting with him. We never truly talked, but he was known for being a commendable man."

We stood in silence for a moment. The city was full of winter cheer. Children ran around and I smiled, certain Carlisle will have some in-town trips in the future.

"Edward, I have an ill feeling. Something is about to happen and I feel you will need to be prepared for it."

I looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't a look to be taken lightly, "I will father. Whatever it is."

He nodded and looked over the city. The look was still in his eyes and it unsettled me. Even more so when Alice had a prediction. I shuddered and looked over the city with him.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I walked down the hallway to Rosalie's room. I hadn't seen her yet in any other room. She had to be in there. I knocked on the closed door, "Rosalie? Rosalie, are you in there?"

No response.

I growled, _I've looked all over. She HAS to be in here._

I pushed the door opened and gasped. Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the large window and was beginning to slip off.

"Rosalie! No!" I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her roughly back.

"Let me go, Isabella!" she cried as we fell to the ground, "I can not take it anymore!"

"No! I won't let you do this! Rosie and Emmett need you! I won't let you kill yourself!"

She stopped struggling with me and broke down crying. I relaxed a little and pulled her into a hug. She was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to talk at the same time.

"Hush, Rosalie. It'll be all right. You'll see."

She shook her head but stopped trying to say things. I hugged her and waited for her to cry herself out. It took a long time but it eventually happened.

She slumped against me and appeared to be looking out the window.

"I know this is going to sound awful," I said, "but I am disappointed in you, Rosalie."

She stilled and a hint of anger entered her voice, "Excuse me?!"

"Well, this isn't the Rosalie I know or the wife Emmett has. The Rosalie we know wouldn't break down like this. In fact, her daughter once put another girl in a headlock!"

She looked to the side.

"Look, Rosalie, I know the two of us aren't the closest but I can't stand to see you hurting. We're all a family. I know I can't begin to imagine what the miscarriage felt like but-"

"Stop!"

I bit my tongue.

She sighed, "Thank you Bella. I know what you're trying to do and I'm...I'm grateful for it." Another sigh escaped her, "I haven't been very normal lately, have I?"

"No...but, I'll admit, Emmett pulling his own hair out in frustration has been a little amusing."

She let out a laugh and sat up, "I guess I have not been a good wife either."

"Don't say that. Emmett will beat sense into you."

"Oh, like he could stand up to any punishment he tries on me. He could never even punish Rosie properly. She had him wrapped around her finger."

"_Has_, Rosalie. Has. And that's because she takes after her mother. Now, come on. Let's get you cleaned up and out to your husband. He's about ready to pace through the carpet in the entranceway."

She nodded and smiled at me, "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I tried to do."

"I promise."

"Thank you Bella...I needed a good scolding."

"Like you said earlier, the self-pitying needs to stop."

* * *

**(Edward POV) Later...**

I laid back on the bench and looked up at the sky. No blue, no sun, all cloud. Bleak, just like my mood.

_Cedric reported no word on Leo's activities_, I thought, recalling a conversation I had with him after Rosalie's outburst, _He isn't even summoning an army. Is he really falling for my ruse?_

"Lord Edward?"

I turned my head and found that I had been discovered by some children.

"Are you all right, Lord Edward?" asked a little girl, "You look upset."

I smiled and pushed myself up onto my elbow, "I am fine. I was just thinking."

"About Masen and Belle?" asked another, "I am friends with them. Are they gonna be okay?"

They all looked at me, worriedly. I smiled, "Don't worry. I'll get them back and stop whoever took them." They wouldn't understand how an evil tyrant was ruling us and I didn't want to corrupt them with the knowledge.

"Yeah!" one boy said triumphantly, "Lord Edward can do anything!" He grabbed a stick and pointed it at his friend, "I'll beat you for stealing them!"

The first girl grabbed onto another boy's arm, "Save us Lord Edward!"

"You'll never get me!" the 'villian' said, running off.

I laughed a little as the children followed him and laid back down. It was good to see a spark of innocence and laughter in the world still. Suddenly, my mind flashed to a mental image of my son with three lashes on his back. He looked angry and in pain. He was being held down and there was blood on his bare back. I snarled violently at the image and my hatred for Leo festered into something more like undying despise.

"That's not a nice way to greet your wife."

I looked and saw Bella above me. She was wearing a simple dress with a cloak keeping the cold away. She was smiling sweetly and the clouds I could see behind her had the shape of wings.

Her appearance calmed me down, "Forgive me. I was thinking of what Gillen has said. Leo has no right to whip my son."

She reached over the back of the bench and brushed my cheek, "I understand. Still, though, that was a beastly greeting."

I smiled and kissed her hand, "I beg my angel's forgiveness. I did not mean to offend her."

She laughed.

Rosalie appeared behind her.

I smiled, "Good day. How are you?"

"I'm...all right," she said, "Have you seen where Emmett went off to?"

"I believe he is visiting his uncle in the smithy."

"Thank you." She turned and walked off.

I looked at Bella. She shrugged, "We had a talk."

I smiled, "Brought her back from the abyss, did you?"

"I hope so, for Emmett's and Rosie's sakes...But something tells me she is only humoring me..." She shook her head and changed the subject, "When will you leave again?"

My mood fell, "Three days. A Lord in the meadow lands is our next target. He usually sells his services to whoever gets to him first. I need to get him fast."

She nodded and brushed my cheek again, "You won't be gone so long, right?"

"Only as long as needed, I swear."

* * *

**_Between King Leo's Flag City and Lord Edward's Port City_**

**(Assassin POV)**

"Lord Edward is there now but we can grab the target when he's distracted with leaving for his next trip."

I nodded, "Remember, the King does not want her harmed. Only restrain her."

My men nodded.

"Use the shadows to your advantage. There are many knights in this city. You will have to fight."

They nodded again and dispersed to their beddings.

I looked at the map in front of me, _Lord Edward is renowned for his skill...I should like to fight him. He will be a true test of strength. _My eyes drifted to my men, _Assuming none of them get him angry..._


	25. The Beast

**XXV**

**_Lord Edward's Port City_**

**(Edward POV) Three Days Later...**

I stretched and looked out the window. It was the day of departure and I was getting restless. Father's words still unsettled me. Something had to be done but I didn't know what. I sighed and shook my head. The only thing I could do was move.

I left the bedroom and walked down the hallway. The morning meal was done and everyone was getting ready to leave. I left my brothers to their wives. I knew they didn't wish to leave again but they refused to let me go alone.

I spotted my wife in the kitchen. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I breathed in the scent of her hair and smiled, "I am going to miss you..."

"I shall miss you too."

I kissed her temple and hugged her, "You will keep an eye on Rosalie?"

"Yes. Both Alice and I will. We won't let her fall forever. The last thing Rosie needs is a broken mother. You just worry about Emmett and Jasper."

I nodded, "Stressed fathers are not needed either..."

"That includes you."

I chuckled, "I will be fine, my Lady."

"You better be."

"Hurry Edward," called Emmett from the entrance room, his thunderous voice echoing through the hallway, "We need to get a move on!"

I sighed and kissed Bella again before walking out. She followed me, and took my hand along the way. I smiled and squeezed her hand, "I shall not be long. Much shorter visit than the one I just had with Lord Luneth."

A sigh of relief left her, "Good."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I walked with Edward to the castle entrance before letting go, "Be careful."

"You won't see me off?" he asked.

"I need to clean some things up. With Rosalie's mood, some chores have been left undone. It is going to bother me if I do not get them done now."

He smiled and took my hand. He kissed the back of it, "Very well. Farewell, my Lady. I must away to my purpose. I shall return shortly."

"Farewell, noble Lord," I laughed, "I shall await your return."

With that, we parted and I returned inside. A lot of dishes needed washing and a lot more rooms needed dusting. Alice and Esme were ordered to as little work as possible by Carlisle so they were taking care of the housing halls. Not much needed to be done there. Elizabeth was on the other side of the castle and I assumed Rosalie was seeing Emmett off. That left me with the kitchen and the sitting rooms on my side of the castle.

Suddenly, I heard something move. I stopped and turned. Only the shadows greeted my sight but they didn't seem like normal shadows...Something didn't feel right. I wasn't safe here. I turned and walked slowly to the door, intending to return to the front of the castle.

A hand grabbed my wrist. A man in a black robe was behind me, "Hello, Lady Isabella. My benefactor would like the pleasure of your company."

I pulled my wrist from his grasp and ran down the hall. I could hear him following me and I prayed I wouldn't trip. Thank God I didn't as I made it to the sight of the front gate. However, he was faster as he grabbed me again.

I screamed and he covered my mouth, "Now. Now. No noise."

I shivered, _Is he going to take me right under Edward's nose?!_

He jerked and gasped. Another hand grabbed me from his arms. It was Edward's father and blood was on the sword in his hand, "You did not really think you could take her while I was here."

Relief washed over me like a wave and I stayed behind him as the man groaned and fell to one knee.

Screams sounded behind us. The city was under attack. Edward Sr. turned, "Bella, go to safety near the barracks. No one will get you there."

I nodded but gasped as a blade suddenly pierced through his clothing. My hands covered my mouth and I saw that the man Edward Sr. had attacked had got his revenge.

"B-Bella! R-Run!"

I turned and fled.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

The screams startled me. Without a moment's hesitation, I drew my sword and ran out of the stables with Jasper and Emmett behind me. Men in black robes were attacking the homes.

"Those are the robes the men in the cart wore!" Jasper growled.

"Then let us teach them what it means to attack us," I snarled.

The three of us ran forward and defended the citizens. I cut down the men with rage, remembering my children,_ These worthless men dare to steal them from me and then attack MY city?!_

That thought steeled my arm and I fought with hardened strength. Something caught my eye as I fought. I turned and saw Bella. She was trying to get to the barracks. However, she was being followed. I ran in her direction, intent on keeping her safe.

Her attacker tackled her to the ground and she was knocked out. Rage entered in me like a devil. I grabbed the offender, "Get your hands off my wife!"

I threw him off and noticed a wound on him. How he ran after Bella, I had no idea. In fact, he slumped and passed on. My throwing him made him land on a discarded sword that furthered his injury.

I turned and went to Bella. She was still unconscious. I picked her up and moved to take her into the barracks. A man in a black robe stood before me. He looked important and had a rapier drawn.

"Place the Lady on the bench," he said, "My men are all busy and I wish to test my strength against a skilled swordsman."

I fixed him with a hated stare, "And if I refuse?"

He pointed the rapier at Bella, "I would hate to hurt such a beauty in the course of a fight."

I saw the serious note in his eyes. With a sigh, I turned again and placed Bella gently on the bench. I looked at her for a moment before returning my attention to my challenger. I drew my sword.

He smiled, "Our goal is to capture the Lady, but I prefer a less underhanded approach sometimes. Shall the prize of our duel be ownership of her?"

I snarled loudly, "My wife is not something to be won in a duel!"

"All the same. You know very well that I can take her by force. My rapier is lighter and faster than your sword, do you not agree?"

I growled, knowing he was right, but I wasn't going to lose Bella. No one had the right to _own_ her.

"I will take that as a yes." He lunged forward.

I dodged his strike and countered with a blow to his back. He spun and attacked with an underhand swipe. I narrowly avoided that strike, feeling the moving air on my side.

"You are not without my skill," I granted.

He parried a strike I launched and nodded, "And you are very adept, my Lord Edward."

We fought again. He was the most skilled that I had fought in a long time and he moved as fluently and nimble as some of the more experienced knights. I knew I was in trouble. There wasn't a chance for me to defeat this man. I could barely land a hit on him and he was easily getting blows to knock the wind out of me.

My eyes strayed to Bella to the side. A bruise was appearing on her temple. I got angry. He and his men would pay for hurting her.

I forced him back and delivered a slash aimed at his chest. He backed and I managed to cut his wrist.

He smiled, "This is how a duel should be. Do you not think so?"

I growled, "I won't let you get your hands on my wife."

"We shall see."

The duel continued. I grew angrier and angrier. His self-assured attitude annoyed me. However, he had reason to be this way. It was obvious he was besting me. A chilled dread washed over me. He was going to win. He was going to get Bella. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye again. Her bruise was obvious, even against the darkness of her hair. She looked like a wounded angel.

Her lips were parted and my eyes widened as a drop of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. Her blood was spilled?! Something changed in me then. Everything I saw was slow and coloured red. Rage clouded my mind and filled my senses.

A beast seemed to be born inside of me. It lashed out at my opponent and started hacking, thirsting for blood. I did not focus on his face or body or even where I was hitting. The only thing my mind perceived was that my wife had been injured because of this man. The sight of _her_ blood angered me beyond all reason or restraint. I couldn't even tell what I was doing. A loud ringing was in my ears as the beast roared it's anger at the offense it had witnessed. It controlled my motions...and attacked with wild rage that resulted in flying blood.

That is, until arms wrapped around me and stopped me from moving. I stilled and, ever so slowly, the beast backed and ceased it's roars. The red faded away and brown replaced it.

"Edward?" her voice seemed to echo in my head.

I was panting and sore. A sharp pain was in my upper arm and my wrist ached painfully. The agony in my wrist forced my suddenly very heavy sword to drop from my hand. I couldn't take my eyes off the brown ones staring pleadingly at me.

"Edward, it's all right. He is dead." Her hand touched my cheek.

Everything returned to normal and I recognized who was in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her against me, burying my face in her neck and shoulder.

"Edward?"

I shuddered and my voice came out cracked and hoarse, "I-I thought you were hurt."

"Just a bruise and I can feel a cut near my teeth...but it's okay. Nothing else." She hugged me back tightly.

My eyes drifted around me and I saw the fight was ending. No one seemed to have noticed my display. I adjusted my hold on Bella and began to rock her gently, just glad she was safe.

My eyes fell to the leader I fought. I was shocked and horrified at what I had done. He was cut so badly, a sea of his own blood surrounded him. His innards were spilling out from his wounds and he looked hacked to bits.

_Did I really do this?_ I wondered, _I...I butchered him!_

"Is everyone all right?"

I turned and saw my family was gathering around us, "We are...fine."

Then, Bella gasped.

I looked at her, "Bella-"

"Your father! He defended me when they first tried to grab me a-and he was stabbed in the entrance hall!"

Mother ran there immediately and I wasn't far behind.

**Review please!  
**


	26. All Except for One

**I'm glad everyone responded so well to the last chapter. I really wasn't sure about it...**

**XXVI**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Leo POV)**

The raid was supposed to have been carried out when the sun rose. A messenger was to be sent to inform me of my men's progress.

_Cullen's wife is a woman of acclaimed beauty and strong of heart_, I thought carefully, _She will keep the children against me...All the same, I will have yet another piece of leverage over him. He would not dare to attack me if I have his precious woman along with his spawns._

I reflected on the children, especially Masen. He was the very image of Cullen and his father's spirit burned strong in him. The boy was not going to be easy to break.

"My King."

I turned, "What is it?"

"We have captured all the escaped servants."

"Good. They shall be executed in the marrow."

"Yes...my King." The messenger bowed and left.

_Those servants' deaths should scare my enemies. I shall invite the children to watch. Maybe that will calm their fighting souls._

Of course, I would not tell the children what I plan to take them to. They would only reject the invite then.

_A gruesome display would still be the best to harden a man's resolve at a young age...I shall get Tybalt to come as well. He has his mother's weakness in spirit._

"My King."

"What is it now?"

"The children have been sent to bed. The scholars report that all they talk of is their studies in medicine."

I nodded. Aro had informed me on their sudden desire to learn medicine like Carlisle Cullen, "Very well. You are dismissed."

He left.

_As long as they stay to that, they shall never know of what I plan for Cullen. Best if they stay out of my way. _I looked to the West with a smirk, _So, how shall you beat me this time?_

* * *

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV) Night...**

I paced restlessly outside father's room. Carlisle had him in there and was trying to heal him. I kept running my hands through my hair. The image of my father, lying on a carpet soaked in his own blood frightened me. He had managed to get his hand on the wound and pressure it to slow the bleeding but so much had been lost. I feared...

_No! Don't think like that!_

I turned my eyes to my mother. She was sitting on a bench beside the door. Her eyes were red from the onslaught of her tears and tear streaks ran down her cheeks. I softened and sat beside her, pulling her into my arms.

"He'll be all right, mother," I said, "He's been through worse."

She nodded, "I know, dear. I know." She rested her head on my shoulder and hugged me.

I tried to calm down but it was hard. I saw where the wound was...far too close to his heart. I was scared.

The door opened. Both mother and I got up as Carlisle came out.

He looked at us and his eyes said it all. Mother ran into the room. My shoulders slumped down and tears stung my eyes.

"I am sorry Edward," Carlisle said, "He's your father, I know. I tried to save him-"

"It's all right Carlisle," I said, "I know you did your best."

He nodded and sighed, "I shall send for Father Nikolai. He's strong. He has held on this far." He left.

I turned and wandered, my feet taking me somewhere my mind did not know of. The screaming started again. The newborn beast emerging once more. It howled mournfully and cried for father. My hands went to my hair again and the tears started falling. My chest tightened and it became difficult to breathe. I couldn't tell where I was going. I couldn't see through the tears and my reeling emotions. I didn't even know if I was about to run into a wall.

Arms enclosed me again. The beast calmed and cuddled into Bella's embrace. I held her and choked, "H-He's not g-going to s-survive."

She hugged me and let me begin to sob into her shoulder. Losing my father again was crippling me.

"Oh Edward..." She hugged my tightly and rubbed my back.

Through my tears, I gulped back her floral aroma to try to calm myself. It only worked marginally well. However, I soon calmed and slumped against her, "I don't want to lose him again..."

"Edward, love. Go back to your parents' room and spend the night there."

I pulled back and looked at her. I was afraid to go there, "A-Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Edward, our bed does not need you tonight. Your father does. Go. Be with him."

I smiled sadly, "You see through it all, do you not? Where others do not, you find the reason and common sense."

She kissed my lips gently, "Go Edward. I'll be fine on my own. Now go."

"I'm going." I hugged her once more and kissed her temple, "Thank you, my Lady, for pointing out my faults. I shall take my leave. Good night."

I turned and left, seeking my father's room. In my grief, I had journeyed all the way to the other side of the castle. I made it to the room and heard mother grieving softly and father's voice gently telling her not to cry.

I entered quietly and took a spot on the far side of the bed, my mother taking the side I wasn't on.

"Edward," father said, "it is good to see you unharmed from the fight."

"Save your strength father," I said, putting a hand on his arm, "but I thank you...for saving Bella."

He smiled, "She's...a part of my...family. A...A daughter...and-"

"Hush! Father please, I know what you are about to say...Save your strength." I held his hand in mine.

Mother sat beside him and kissed his forehead. I saw the loss in her eyes and tears whelmed in mine again. This was too much for me to withstand. My eyes went to his wound. Carlisle's bandages were soaking some of the blood...at least, what was left to leak from father's body. I bowed my head and cursed Leo. I knew he was behind the attack. He had to be.

"Edward."

I looked up, partly annoyed that father wasn't listen to me, "Yes, father?"

"Don't...Don't let...your heart be...be ruled by hate...I...I know you...have...have reason to be...but it will on...only corrupt you."

I bowed my head again, ashamed. Father was right. Hate was ruling me. I almost had a thirst for bloody vengeance.

"Pr..Promise me, Edward. Promise...you won't...be ruled by hate."

My voice choked, "I-I promise, father."

**Morning...**

I woke up, realizing I had fallen asleep with my head on mine and father's hands. I didn't lift my head nor open my eyes. The morning felt cold and empty. I recalled last night when Father Nikolai arrived. He expressed his grief and delivered the final rights. What troubled me was father's answer to Father Nikolai's starting question.

_"Do you regret all of your sins?" he asked._

_Father looked at me and said, "All except for one."_

What was the one sin father did not regret? I didn't know and I wanted to. It was going to bother me for a long time.

Light shone in my eyes. I pushed myself up, groaning at my aching back and neck. I put my left hand on the back of my neck to try to soothe the pain and kept my right on father's hand. I shifted and my hand moved. When it did, I stopped.

_Cold?_

I looked at father and a small gasp left me. He was pale, his eyes were closed, and his body was settled.

_Father..._

I reached forward and put my fingers on his throat. No pulse greeted my fingers. Sir Edward Masen, my father, had passed away.

I rounded the bed slowly and shook my mother's shoulder, "Mother. Mother, wake up."

She opened her eyes and turned to me. No words needed to be said. With pain, she looked on her husband and kissed his brow. I sat beside her and hugged her. She turned and cried into my shoulder.

I looked at him with stinging eyes, "Farewell, father. May you rest in peace..."

* * *

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV) A week later...**

We were having the late day meal with the King again. It wasn't a happy meal though. The King did not speak to us at all and seemed very focused on his meal. I did not have a good feeling about it. Usually, he said something.

A soldier entered, "My King, I beg forgiveness for the interruption."

"What is it?" he asked. He seemed happy about the intrusion. That worried me even more.

"We have received reports of an attack on Lord Edward's port city."

We gasped.

"Was anyone hurt?" Rosie asked quickly.

He sighed, "I am afraid Lord Edward's father succumbed to a serious injury and passed on a week before now."

I dropped the fork in my hand as another gasp came from around me.

"Anything else about this attack?" the King asked.

"No, my King," he reported, "All others are safe and the attackers all killed."

"I see...You are dismissed." He returned to eating.

The soldier left and we fell into a different silence.

"Grandfather Edward..." Jasper whispered, "It...It can't be..."

Rosie and Belle were starting to cry a little and I just sat in shock. It couldn't be true. Grandfather Edward was so strong. He couldn't die of a wound. He couldn't.

I looked at the King. He was eating and ignoring us. He didn't seemed shocked by it. I hardened. He had something to do with it, I knew it. He was behind that attack and responsible for our grandfather's loss of life.

_How can he be so cruel?! How could he do such a thing?!...More people could die because of him. More people who...who never did anything wrong!_

I remembered the morning a week earlier. When he took us to see those people die. They were hung. Their bodies jerking and flailing before finally stopping while swinging from those ropes. I was grateful I turned Belle's eyes away.

_Innocent people have already died at his command...This cannot happen anymore. I won't...I won't let anyone else end up like Grandfather Edward or those servants. I won't..._

_

* * *

_

_**End of Part One**_

**

* * *

****Sad...Review please!**


	27. Part 2: Whipped Again

**Rose - love**

**Forget-me-nots - remembrance  
**

**I like symbolism. I know a rose is more for the love between a man and woman and not a father-son relationship but there's another meaning behind the rose, if you feel like searching for it ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Two**_

_**

* * *

**_

**XXVII**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV) Time passes...**

The rose in my hand held the colour of the darkest blood and the thorns were as sharp as swords...The forget-me-nots were light and supple. The sun shone lightly on them and made me think of them almost as the innocent representations of nature.

I looked up at the spring sun and sighed, "Father. It's been so long since you passed. Mother is as strong as ever but I've caught her gazing at the ocean so many times. I know she always thinks of you. I remember you two loved to look out over the water. I sometimes do that with Bella at sunrise..."

I sighed again and turned to the monument. The letters spelling my father's name were carved expertly. I laid the flowers on the monument base and smiled a little.

"I'm closer to my goal, father. One Lord is left to be addressed. His city is run differently so I have to approach differently. I have a plan...I only hope it works."

The wind blew from the ocean and messed my hair. I smiled. Some divine intervention of my father's, no doubt. He used to completely ruffle my hair just to get mother riled. It took her forever to get it back under control.

I stood and smiled, "I must go. The family will be looking for me. Rest well father."

I turned and was greeted by a young voice, "Uncle Edward! Uncle Edward!"

My smile soften as three children ran to me. Alice's and Esme's children. Alice had a young girl named Mary. She was as energetic and happy as Alice always was but Jasper's blond hair was unmistakable. It was Jasper's idea to name her relatively close to her mother's name in the beginning. Mother had rolled her eyes and asked why fathers immediately tried to name their daughters after the mother. Therefore, they resolved to name her Mary - a name that Alice thought sounded familiar to her.

Esme's childbearing ended in the production of twins. Like Bella, she had had a boy and a girl named Charles and Anne. They were happy children and took on their father's desire to help others. The only sad thing was that the birth was rough. Esme's age in combination with events in her past made her body nearly unsuitable for childbirth. She was permanently crippled. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but she had a limp now and could not move as fast as before. It was doubtful that she would ever carry any more.

"Brother Edward!" Charles smiled, "There you are! Bella and everyone are looking for you!"

It always sounded strange that he and Anne called me 'brother' when there was such an age difference between us but I tried not to think of it.

"All right," I smiled, "All right. I'm coming."

Mary grabbed my hand and dragged me along, "Uncle Emmett and father want to see you. They said they have to tell you something big!"

"All right, Mary. I'm coming."

I was dragged into the castle and into the kitchen. Bella greeted me with a smile, "A lovely escort you have there, Edward."

"Indeed." I looked to my brothers as they sat at the table, "Mary tells me you have word of something?"

Jasper smiled at his daughter, "Yes. Cedric has returned from a little spy mission to Leo's city."

"Spy mission?"

"He made it himself," Emmett said with a wave of his hand, "Said he felt useless sitting around."

"I see, and what did he report to you?"

Jasper smiled, "That, while he was wandering around in the night, he saw two gentlemen we would be interested in. One looked to be a replica of you and the other looked like me."

A grin crossed my face, "Masen and Brandon."

He nodded, "He lost them in a crowd but, needless to say, Leo would never allow them to wander the city without a watchful eye."

I chuckled, "They stole out the castle walls."

"Wouldn't be the first time they strayed away," Bella sighed, handing me some water.

I smiled and touched the bracelet on her wrist. She never took it off, "Knowing my son, he'll keep doing it just to prove he is not a helpless prisoner."

"Let's just hope they did not fall into trouble for it," mother sighed.

* * *

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

The crack of the whip was loud and made the pain seem to increase. I growled as the sharp line of pain spread along with a wave warmth over my back. Brandon did the same beside me. Two more cracks made us both jerk and emit animal-like sounds.

"All right," a voice said, "cut them down."

The ropes that bound our hands above our heads were removed and we slumped. I forced myself to stay on my feet. I refused to give Leo the satisfaction of rendering me weak. I looked at the dungeon master. He was looking at me with a worried eye.

I smiled, "You're getting better at making it believe you're torturing us."

A hint of a smile crossed his face, "Unfortunately, I've been at practice for the last seven years."

Brandon and I laughed painfully.

"You boys should really stop getting into so much trouble."

I picked up my shirt, "But then you won't be able to practice your whipping technique!"

He laughed, "Masen Cullen, you are a wicked boy."

I laughed and looked to see Brandon slipping his shirt back on with difficulty, "Well? Shall we go see Belle for some healing?"

"I'd rather stay here and get whipped some more," he grinned.

I laughed again, "Come on."

We left and limped to my sister's room in the castle. Servants smiled at us as we walked and some chided us gently for getting into so much trouble. We had been here for a while now and the castle knew us as well as parents would.

"You got whipped again?!" Belle exclaimed when we made it to her room, "Why do you keep getting into trouble?!"

I sat on her bed and removed my shirt, "Because it's fun."

She rolled her eyes and sat behind me, "One of these days, you're going to get more than a whipping."

"Probably."

I winced as she started cleaning the lashes. Brandon sat beside me and let out a breath, "I forget, why did we get whipped this time?"

"Our adventure into town a week back," I said, "He didn't find out about it until now."

A knock echoed from Belle's door and opened to reveal Tybalt and Rosie. Tybalt smiled, "Heard you got in trouble again."

"Well, you know me."

He laughed, "Yes. You just can't help but spite father, can you?"

"It gets us by," Brandon smiled.

"All that aside. Father wants a representative to visit a Lord in the meadow lands."

"Are you leaving soon then?" Belle asked.

"Actually, he wants Rosie to go. You see the Lord there holds women in high regard, especially his wife. He figures it would be better to send a girl."

I laughed, "I guess he doesn't believe you could try to escape and go home."

She rolled her eyes, "That's what I thought."

"She is not going for a while. Father has some other things to look after first before worrying about that."

"Things?" I asked.

He grinned, "Okay, he wants to spy on your father for a while first but that goes without saying, does it not?"

We laughed.

* * *

**(Belle POV) Later...**

I leaned against the window ledge and looked into the small training yard. It had fake enemies made of hay in it as well as some hanging targets. The knights used it to sharpen archery and sword skills. Masen, Brandon, and Tybalt were down there currently.

Brandon was shooting the hanging targets. He was amazing. He could hit anything he wanted to with ease. I had heard many of the servant girls saying how great he was and the other knights all praised him for skill.

Masen was practicing archery as well. He wasn't nearly as good as Brandon but he was good. I assumed they weren't working on their swordplay because of the fresh torture they got.

My eyes drifted to Tybalt. He was practicing with his rapier. I watched him as he fought with an invisible enemy. He was fluent and moved flawlessly. The sun shone on his black hair and I noticed how it was longer than I had seen before. It almost reached his shoulders and was very neatly kept.

"Belle!"

I jumped and spun, "What?! What?!"

Rosie looked at for me for a moment before smiling, "Oh Belle. You fell in love with the prince."

I blushed, "I did not!"

"You did so! The last time I've seen someone look like that is when mother looked at father."

"Shush!"

She laughed and put her arm around my shoulders, "Now presenting, King Tybalt and Queen Isabelle!"

I pushed her, "Stop that!"

"Well, if we're going to impress the prince, we've got to dress you up."

"What?! No! No, no! I'm fine the way I am."

She smirked, "But you love Tybalt."

I shook my head, "No! No, I don't!"

"The more you deny it, the more I know it's true."

I growled as she almost skipped away. I hated how she thought she knew everything sometimes. I looked back at Tybalt and saw him laughing with Masen and Brandon. A smile crossed my face. His laugh did always made me smile.

**Review please! And sorry about the big time jump. Nothing has truly happened that I did not already write in earlier chapters. I thought needless, repetitive writing would bore you all. lol.**


	28. Prophecy

**You have no idea how relieved I was to see that you responded so well to the time jump. I was more than a little worried about that...So, roughly seven years have passed so the children would be about 17-18 years old.**

**XXVIII**

**_King Leo's Flag City_  
**

**(Belle POV) Night...**

"I think that is enough for tonight Belle," Aro said, "The night has already descended."

I put the book down, "I guess you are right." I stood up and straightened my dress, "Have a good night."

"And you as well," Marcus replied, not looking at me.

I turned and left the library. The hallways were darkened caverns with late-night servants acting like skittering animals in the darkness. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was very tired.

"Belle?"

I spun around, startled, "Oh! Tybalt, you startled me."

He smiled a little, "Forgive me. I was just wondering if you required an escort to your room."

I looked toward the other side of the castle, and grimaced, "It is very dark." I turned back to him and smiled, "I would love an escort."

He motioned for me to start to walk. I did and he took a place beside me. We were silent as we journeyed to the other side of the castle. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. We had been friends for so long. It was almost startling to see how much he had changed.

I remembered that he had started with curly black hair, pale blue eyes, a small build, and he was always so shy. Now, his hair had straightened out, his eyes were as dark as the ocean, his shoulders and arms had broadened, and he was not the least bit shy when it came to doing what was right.

He looked at me, noticing that I was staring at him. I looked away quickly, feeling heat in my face. What was wrong with me?

_I did not fall for the prince_, I thought strongly, _I could not! He is...He is just my friend._

"Belle, are you all right?" he asked in a smooth voice, "You have an odd look on your face."

"I-I'm fine! Just...tired."

He smiled, "It is a good thing we have arrived at your room then."

I looked at saw he was right, "Thank you, Tybalt. It was nice walking with you."

He smiled and made a formal bow, "See you in the marrow, Lady Isabelle." He left.

I watched him go and went into my room. It had been a long time since I first met Tybalt. Why did I suddenly feel so shy around him? I sighed and looked at the desk on the far side of my room. A small box was on it. I opened it and took out a golden necklace. The one father gave me for my first birthday with him. I had hidden it in the box long ago because I thought Leo might try to steal it from me. It was the only material thing I had to tie myself to father. I touched the pendant and smiled.

I sat down on my bed and thought back to that time in father's encampment. He was so worried we would get hurt. He even lost sleep over it. I remembered him whispering how worried he was for our safety to mother and how he spared no expense to make sure we were safe from even his own army.

"I miss you father," I whispered, a tear escaping my eye, "and mother, and everyone else." I laughed a little, "I even miss Uncle Emmett's snoring."

I sometimes had nightmares about the night we were taken. I still wondered how Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were. I knew more about medicine and the healing ways now. They would not have necessarily died from that fall, but they were pregnant at the time. I hoped they did not miscarry. Not for the sake of missing out on more cousins but I could only guess the emotional damage miscarrying would do.

A bell chimed in the night. It was late. I changed and wrapped my necklace around my wrist, turning it into a bracelet. Maybe I could get a decent night's rest with it.

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

I crawled out of the hole and moved the bush in front of it. I felt restless and needed some excitement. The city bell chimed. It was late and the night guards would be coming by soon.

I wandered down into the city and toward the caravan I had heard arriving. I had a slight detest for them but I just reminded myself that the caravan didn't know what was going on the last time I was at home.

Many stores were open and the city center was filled with carts. The horses snorted and stamped their feet in annoyance. Children were running under them and everything was loud. I walked up to one and ran my hand down his neck.

"Easy boy," I whispered, "Easy."

He calmed and looked at me with his large, dark eye. He seemed restless still but wasn't stamping his feet, nor looking ready to buck from the cart. I scratches his head and smoothed the hair down his nose.

"You're a good horse. Strong, smart, and ready for battle, it seems."

"His name is Blane." The merchant said.

"Blane?" I smiled at the horse, "Your name is worthy of kings."

"I have never been able to calm this beast..."

"I guess he just needed to be distracted for a moment."

Blane whinnied gently and nuzzled me.

"I doubt that's it lad," he pondered, "You have a way with horses."

I smiled softly, "I did have a horse when I was young. He was born shortly after I was and my father let me keep him. I rode him from time to time but he was never truly meant for much beyond that."

"That happens sometimes. Complications with the birthing."

"Elizabeth did have a limp after she gave birth...I didn't think anything of it until I saw how the war horses walked."

He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. I patted Blane one more time and turned to walk on. The caravan was selling the usual: bracelets, necklaces, cloth, herbs, and, of course, food. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then, I noticed something new. An old crone sat on a blanket with her eyes closed. A small group of people were around her and were eagerly paying her to receive visions of the future.

"A fortune teller!" a little girl exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled a little. I had never believed in pagan rituals myself, and Leo hated them ever since a different crone told him no woman would ever willingly enter his chambers. If he ever discovered one here, he would send the guards to capture her.

"You will grow to be a beautiful maiden," the crone looked at the little girl, "Many lads will fight for your hand. Be careful not to toy with their hearts, else your true love will be lost."

The little girl got up and skipped happily to her family. She was excited at the idea that she would become a beautiful maiden, although there was a hint of curiosity as she gazed at some young boys.

I felt a hand touch mine. I turned and saw the crone had noticed me. She had risen and proceeded to lead me to the side. Her voice was hushed and full of warning, "Beware, young man. Danger stalks you and your family. Walk the path that is meant for you, without fear, and do not fall to the devil that is hounding you as well as your father."

"Devil?" I repeated.

"You have allies around you but their fear will make _you_ seek them out. Do not shun all shadows, young Cullen, for you are not alone."

I stiffened and was thankful no one could hear her. I took my hand from her's, "Forgive me, but I must go."

"Be careful," she called after me, "Your destiny is twined with that of your father's. Only your sister can slay the devil consuming him."

I spun to question her. She was in the midst of another group. She was halfway through giving another fortune, _How could she move on so fast?_

I was shaken now and a chill settled in me. I turned and walked back to the castle, intent on bed. However, the woman's words refused to leave my mind.

_The devil...That could only be Leo. He is my father's one enemy, but...how can Belle slay him? As much as she has learned from watching myself, Brandon, and Tybalt, she does not have the strength to face Leo in armed combat..._I looked over my shoulder at the caravan. I could not pick out the crone's cart but I could see the area, _And how did she know who I was? Barely anyone remembers my father had a son. Most of the attention of gossip has been on Belle and Tybalt and the threat of civil unrest._

I was still consumed by these thoughts as I crawled through the hole and dodged the sight of the night guards. Chills were running through me, as if the words spoken to me did have a baring on my future.

_It was just an old crone and her pagan ritual_, a voice argued in my head, _It cannot possibly be true._

Soothed by that argument, I slipped into my room and crawled into bed. I figured I was just tired and a rest would calm me completely. However, as I slowly submitted to the welcoming darkness, a sliver of worry wormed it's way into my mind and corrupted my dreams.

**Review please!**


	29. Demon

**I thought another lemon was needed.**

**XXIX**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV) **_**Dream...**_

A demon was hounding me. It roared and snarled like a wild dog and bit at my heels. I was unarmed and wore only simple clothing. I was afraid and could not recall any form of my training to defend myself from this beast.

I stumbled and fell. When I looked to see what had tripped me, I beheld the dead body of my father. The demon howled a form of rage and got closer. I jumped up and ran. The world around me was coloured in shades of bloody-red and shadow-black. The surface I ran on was cobblestone littered with body-parts and splashes of a thick, red liquid. I was terrified.

The demon was gaining on me. It seemed to grow more and more enraged with each pool of blood or scene of grizzly violence it passed. Exhaustion gripped me almost instantly and I fell to my hands and knees. Coughing and gasping, I crawled forward until I hit something.

"Bella!"

She was unconscious and blood came from her mouth. I picked her up gently and held her, trying to get her to waken.

"Bella! Bella _please_! Answer me!"

The demon seemed to breathe down my neck and the world shook with it's roar. My eyes raised to see two more sights I feared. Masen and Belle, grown to their adulthood and slaughtered by Leo. There blood was everywhere and it was obvious they passed in pain. Leo smiled a grin of death and laughed while the blood of my family soaked his clothing.

My eyes stung. I felt helpless. My heart's most treasured beings were murdered. I was alone...I turned in time to see the demon leap for me, it's fangs poised for my throat.

_**End Dream...**_

I shot up to a sitting position so fast I could swear I had been sleeping sitting up beforehand. My body was tightened and shaking, sweat covered me, and my lungs lost knowledge of what to do with the air I gasped in.

"Edward?" A soft hand touched my arm.

I looked at her slowly and my body eased. I blinked and whiped my eyes of either sweat or tears, I wasn't fully certain.

She sat up, "Edward, what troubles you?"

"Nothing," I whispered in a near-silent voice, "Nothing...Just a dream..."

"Was it a war dream?"

I shook my head, "No. No, it wasn't. Just...a very bad dream...I'll be fine."

She looked at me for a moment and hugged me. I held her against me and breathed in.

"You need rest..." she whispered.

"I'll be fine Bella," I whispered into her hair, "Do not worry."

"You cannot make me stop. I have told you this many times before."

I sighed, "I know." I hugged her and pulled back to look at her face. She was so beautiful. I traced her hairline gently with my fingertips. Her eyes stared at me, trying to determine if I was truly all right. I knew she could see right through me. She was special like that.

I kissed her forehead gently and then her lips. I had meant it to just be an innocent peck but my lips had other ideas. The kiss slowly grew into one full of desire and my body responded. I needed her suddenly and badly. She returned to kiss with just as much passion, her choice to let me take her already made.

I lowered her down and crushed her in my arms. Regardless of how lonely or sorrowful I was, the feel of her warmth and love was enough to bring me happiness, if only for a time. The honey-sweet taste of her skin became dominant in my thoughts. I kissed down her neck as she moaned my name. It was the most arousing sound in the world to me but, at the same time, it made me love the woman underneath me all the more.

My hand ran up the skin of her leg, fooling me into thinking I was feeling a silk sheet warmed by the sun. She wore one of her plain dresses she had had since before I met her. I removed it slowly, kissing and worshiping every bit of her skin that was revealed as I did so. Her moans drove me on and her hold on me made me feel safe. I vaguely wondered if my children had felt such safety when she held them.

Her lips touched my throat and drew my attention. She pulled a moan from my throat and removed my clothing from me. We collapsed into each other then, savouring the feel of warm skin-on-skin for a few moments.

Moonlight cast our room in a silver glow. I looked down at my love and saw the moon in her eyes. The blanket had long-since been cast off so the silver shine bathed her skin and made her hair seem darker than normal. She looked like a servant goddess to the moon.

I smiled softly, "My pagan."

She laughed quietly and used my shoulders to pull herself up to kiss me. I buried myself in the unearthly taste of her lips and pulled her close against me. The softness of her body felt more amazing than anything.

I felt her arms shift on me, her fingers tangling in my hair and her opposite arm laying across my back. I copied her hold and sucked the sweet skin of her neck.

She gripped me and moaned, "Edward."

I was at her entrance before I knew it and slowly eased myself in. I moaned deeply when her warmth completely surrounded me, "Heaven on Earth..."

"Edward..."

I pulled out and entered again, starting a slow rhythm. We both moaned and tightened our holds on each other. I felt her nails dig into my scalp and ribs. A hiss left my lips and I increased my pace. Her pants and cries filled my ears and mixed with my own.

The world clenched down around us and forced cries from our throats. Bella's nails broke my skin and I jerked in pain and pleasure. Bright lights blinded me and I had to still myself in order to calm down.

Once I could see, I lay down beside her and pulled her against me. I felt her smile as she became a willing prisoner of my arms.

The moonlight was still on us, the blanket now just past our hips, and Bella was more lovely than anything I had ever seen before. I tightened my hold on her, afraid that I would lose her somehow.

She traced my cheek and smiled, "Feel better?"

"You always make me feel better."

"Good."

I kissed her and settled. Wind blew in from the ocean. I shivered and pulled the blanket over us, keeping her still against me.

"Tell me what gave you such a freight. I have never seen you that pale before, not even when you were near dead after the war."

I sighed, "A nightmare. Something was hunting me-a demon-and it was gaining. I remember tripping and falling near you. You wouldn't wake up, and Belle and Masen were slaughtered nearby. Leo's laughter still echoes in my mind..."

I felt her kiss my collar, "Do not worry. Our children are strong. He forced Masen and Brandon to be trained with the nights, and you know how protective they are of Belle and Rosie."

I smiled a little, "Yes, I know, but I still fear for them...The last time we were attacked, when father was killed, the man I fought was the leader. He was incredibly skilled. I feared he would defeat me."

She tightened her hold on my arms. She had, long ago, told me of what she had seen me like when she awoke. Her description was a demon with a thirst for blood. It seemed that even my eyes were red from my blood lust. It had frightened her but she said she knew I was still in there and had confidence that I would not harm her if she sought to stop my movements. I was thankful she had told me this in private. Mother certainly did not need to know of what I had become.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" I realized I became lost in my thoughts and smiled, "I am fine. It's over now and all that is in the past."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek, "I know it is a difficult memory for you-a lot happened-but I do not think you should just shove it into your past without another thought. You should draw from it what you can and use that knowledge in the future."

I smiled, "You are wise, Isabella. I shall do as you ask, but I fear it may take a while."

She silently accepted that and we settled. Bella succumbed to sleep quickly but I was not so fortunate. My mind was reeling. Parts of my dream still flashed before me and the demon was still roaring.

A wild dog howled outside the city walls, it's voice echoing across to the castle. It was faint but noticeable with the answering bays coming within the walls. A war seemed to start then; wild dogs challenging, tame dogs answering, and owners shouting for silence.

I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Review please!**


	30. Blane

**XXX**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV) Morning...**

I refused to let my lack of sleep be an excuse to let Sir Valen and Sir Walther beat me. Brandon and Tybalt were of the same mind, judging from their drawn expressions. However, our opponents were far more experienced and easily dodged and parried our blows. Even outnumbering them, they defeated us.

"You men are a little sluggish today," Sir Valen said, sheathing his sword.

I got up and dusted myself off, annoyed at his reproachful tone.

"You did very nicely though, your Highness."

"Thanks," he muttered.

The clock tower chimed and we parted ways. Sometimes, I was grateful for Leo having no sense of sanity in him. If he did, we would be working ourselves ragged like the other squires and knights-in-training. However, a part of me did know that I would never become a true knight this way.

"I am getting frustrated with them going easy on me," Tybalt growled, "Just because I'm the prince, no one will treat me like a normal person."

Brandon grinned, "You're not a normal person. Did you see the fancy footwork he was pulling off, Masen? You'd swear he was taking dancing lessons from his father's entertainment persons."

Tybalt punched him, "Shut up!"

We laughed and I clapped Tybalt's shoulder, "Hey, _we_ do not treat you like a prince. You're just that shy, little runt Leo made us play with."

He punched me next, grinning, "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Sometimes. You have very little meat on your bones."

He landed a hit on my shoulder, "You're one to talk! Blood of Edward Cullen, my ass!"

I tackled him into Brandon and the three of us started wrestling in the dust of the courtyard. It wasn't until some gaurds came up that we stopped, panting and laughing. The gaurds weren't sure what to make of us, until Tybalt assured them that there was no threat on his life. We were only training.

The first of the group nodded and motioned forward a man. My eyes lit up in recognition and I stood. It was the merchant from the night before, and he was leading a line of horses. Sir Valen and Sir Walther met him.

"Good morrow, my Lords!" the merchant smiled, "I come baring a gift to the King. The swiftest horses bred in the meadow lands. His Magesty, the King, told me to bring them to the knight's stables."

"They are fine horses," said one knight, hearing the commotion, "We shall look them over."

It seemed all the knights of the King had appeared and looked over the horses. Some squires did too. The merchant went to a particular horse and brought him from the line. I recognized him.

I took Blane's reins as they were handed to me.

"Take good care of him boy," the merchant whispered, "He likes you."

I smiled as he walked off and rubbed Blane's neck, "Why hello there. Remember me?"

He snorted and nuzzled my cheek.

"You went out last night," Brandon grinned.

"And made a friend," Tybalt laughed.

Blane whinnied and bobbed his head.

"It seems a horse chose you," Sir Valen's voice suddenly said.

"Yes," I said quickly, "He just wandered from the group. That man said his name was Blane."

"Well, far be it for us to try to take him away. I know the look in that horse's eye. It's liable to bite someone. You had better take good care of it."

"I will." I knew what he was saying. I was being tested, _This won't be hard...I have taken care of Sir Walther's horse for years and father let me have Brego's son...I can do this._

"Perhaps we should further this," Sir Walther said. He motioned for two horses to be brought forward. They were given to Tybalt and Brandon, "Let us see what you have learned. Care for these beasts. The stable hands will care for them minimally. It will be up to you three to make sure of the majority of the time."

We nodded and I whispered, "You're being treated like a normal student, Tybalt."

"Damn."

**Later...**

I smoothed down Blane's main. He was a good-looking mount but some problems had already risen in my mind. The poor thing was used to the wide meadows. He might go stir crazy locked in the stables and courtyard.

"Why did you go out without us last night?" Brandon asked, "I almost feel hurt."

I laughed, "I went by your rooms but you were snoring like Uncle Emmett and God only knows where I could have found Tybalt."

They laughed. I closed the pen and filled it with hay. Blane gave me a grateful nuzzle and began eating.

"He does like you," Tybalt noted.

"None of the other horses have nuzzled their masters as much as he seems to do with you," Brandon added.

"I guess I have a way with horses," I laughed, "It would make sense. Elizabeth was very attached to my father. Maybe it's in the bloodline."

The noon bell chimed. I said good-bye to Blane and we moved to the castle. The corridors still seemed long to me and I smiled at my childhood thoughts of the carpets being the tongues of dragons.

"A lot of men seemed to be courting," Tybalt noticed as we passed a guard making a servant maiden blush.

"It is the season before summer," I reminded, "Do the poets not call this the time of blooming love?"

"How very true," Brandon said in a strange voice.

"What do you mean?" Tybalt asked.

"Well, it does not take eyes to notice how you act around Isabelle."

He stopped, "W-What?!"

I grinned, "You do tend to have more colour in you when my dear sister is around."

"I do not!"

"Rosie tells me Belle was watching us practice in the training yard the other day and that she was watching Tybalt closely."

"Sh-She was?" His voice was the voice of a mouse now.

I laughed, "Ah yes, and she does tend to stand beside you, instead of me when we're together now."

He was getting more coloured and we laughed.

"W-Well, I, um-"

I clasped his shoulder, "Do not worry Tybalt. I'll admit, I am a little jealous of my sister being taken away from me but you are my closest friend beside Brandon. I trust you."

He seemed to relax a little.

"However, if I find out you have hurt her in any way, I'll show you just how much I can disregard your title."

He paled.

I laughed again and patted his back, "Relax Tybalt. I was only playing."

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

"So, Leo is sending you to the meadow lands?" I asked.

"Yes," Rosie smiled, "It will be good to get out of the castle for a while."

"Why you though? Why not Tybalt?"

"Apparently, the Lord there is a, um, bit _whipped_?"

"Oh!" I laughed, "The Lady rules, does she?"

"Much to the disgrace of Leo. Apparently, the true leader was not known until the Lordship had been cemented. He is barely called for an opinion on anything. Uncle Edward's opinion is held in higher regard!"

I laughed, "I see. So, a woman has to be the representative."

"Exactly. Leo wants me to go because, apparently, I am one of the more beautiful ones."

"Well, you were openly accepted by all of Leo's mistresses. They always said they envied some pretty part of you. Was it not usually your hair and face?"

She nodded, "It's nice to know I have a title to prove it now. Anyway, I'm going to have guards and my own lady-servants escorting me. It won't take long. A couple days to get there and maybe a week to stay. Leo understandably does not want me gone too long."

"Right. It seems a shame though. If there was only a way to get a message to the port city from the meadow lands."

"No, I asked around. The only reliable way would be the trade caravans but the caravans come here first and then around the kingdom before going to our home. The message would take literally a season to deliver. By then, whatever I have said will be useless."

"True. True. Ah well, something will come up." I touched my necklace.

"You're wearing that again?"

"It's the only thing I have from father. I...I guess I'm living in the past a little."

"There's nothing wrong with that. However, you should slip it under your clothing. I fear what would happen if Leo ever saw a pagen symbol on you. Remember the crone?"

I laughed and did as she suggested, "How could I forget? That was the best day of my life."

"Greetings, fair sister."

We turned to see the boys behind us. I smiled, "Good day, silly brother. I noticed you creeping in from the castle walls last night."

He grinned, "I became restless."

Brandon smiled, "We just returned from the courtyard. A gift of horses was given to the King from the meadow lands."

"We saw them come in," Rosie said, "They looked magnificent."

"We all have one now," Masen grinned, "I met the man giving the gift last night. He gave me his horse. A wild stallion named Blane."

"Oh, he matches your dusty hair then?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm hurt!"

"Well, you do have father's hair. Mother and Grandmother Elizabeth always complained about how yours and his hair never became neat."

"Grandfather Edward prided himself of the fact. Said it was in the bloodline."

"Then when I have children and when you sire something, they will be untameable and wild?"

"Exactly! No need to tame a young spirit."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you going to do with the horses?" Rosie asked, "The king won't let us out so you can't let them run around."

"We take care of them most of the time," Tybalt said, "while the stablehands take them the rest of the time. The knights are testing us this way. To see how much we have learned."

"Sounds rough," I said, "Aro and the Volturi are continually testing me to make sure I'm paying attention to my studies."

"I'm sure Grandfather Carlisle will be excited," Brandon said, "He must get tired tending to the whole city by himself."

"And he's getting old," I giggled.

Tybalt smiled and I blushed.

"When are you leaving for the meadow lands, Rosie?" Masen asked.

"About a week," she answered, "I'm going with some of the nobles."

"Take care of yourself. We don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry Masen. I'll be fine. It's just going to be a long, tiring trip."

**Review please!**


	31. On the Road

**This chapter is pretty choppy...**

**XXXI**

_**On the Road to the Meadow Lands**_

**(Emmett POV) A week later...**

I leaned back against the seat and held Rose against me. She functioned normally and seemed no longer on the verge of absolute misery but she had not graced me with a real smile in such a long time.

We were on route to the meadow lands. Only one Lord there had to be addressed. He ran his city different so Edward picked Rose to go and represent us. I refused to let her go alone so he told me to go to.

Her voice drifted, "Emmett."

"Rose?"

She buried herself into me, "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Of course. Edward's plans have worked before. He's the only one who can pull this off."

She sighed and said no more. I worried she did not trust Edward as much as the rest of us. I sighed and stared at the moving road. I missed my princess. I wondered what she looked like now. Was she like her mother? Or was she unfortunate enough to look more like her haggard father?

"My Lord Emmett."

I turned, startled by this address. It was Dominic, "Why did you call me Lord?"

"Lord Edward may rule the city but the people consider his brothers to be Lords as well. Anyway, the meadow lands are still a ways off. This road will bring us there in less than a weeks' time. You and Lady Rosalie should rest in the cart. Both of you look tired and worn."

The other knights Edward sent with us agreed and gently urged us in. Rose smiled a little and nodded, climbing into the cart. Dominic took control of the cart from me and I followed her. She spread out a blanket and relaxed on it. I smiled and lied down with her, allowing her to use my arm as a pillow.

"I want her back Emmett," she whispered suddenly, shaking, "I want her in my arms."

"I know," I soothed, "I do too."

The rest of the ride went uneventful and solemnly. Neither of us felt much like talking.

* * *

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV)**

I sent Emmett and Rosalie to the meadow lands. They would be capable enough to sway Lord Johnmarc and his Lady. I looked over my city from the balcony. It was a dark night and the stars were shrouded with cloud. I could only see the lit candles and the faint outlines of the buildings they were in.

"Edward?"

I smiled, "Bella, you should be asleep."

"I woke up and you were gone. I got a little worried, I guess."

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close, "No need for worry. I was just restless...and nervous."

"The war will start soon?"

"As soon as Emmett and Rosalie get back."

She hugged me, "I do not want to doubt you, but you're sure the children won't be hurt?"

"Absolutely. Masen and Brandon being trained is actually a blessing in disguise. They will be more than capable of keeping Belle and Rosie safe."

"Good." I felt her kiss my cheek, "I guess, I only have to greatly worry about my husband. He could get hurt too."

I smiled, "I will watch myself, I promise."

She put her head on my shoulder, "Edward, do you know what today is?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

She gripped me, "It has been seven years since your father sacrificed himself for me."

I let out a sigh and hugged her. I knew what she thought of that day. She felt guilty and believed she cost father his life. Both mother and I chided her gently and told her it wasn't.

"I wish he did not have to die. I liked him. He was a lot like my father, only less protective."

"Less protective?" I couldn't help but not believe that, considering what had happened.

She giggled, "My father would have pushed you out of the house the moment you healed from your injury."

I chuckled, "So, he is looking on us from Heaven and trying to find a way to curse me?"

She laughed, "Probably. I do not think he would let me marry, if he had the choice."

"Really now?"

"All fathers are like that." She tapped my chest, "I would not be surprised if you would get defensive of Belle. She _is_ getting to the marrying age."

I growled.

Bella laughed and kissed my cheek again, "Oh, you're so cute. I can't wait to see how Emmett will take it when Rosalie points that little fact out."

I sighed, "Jasper's lucky. He still has his little girl."

"He'll get to that point too, do not fret. Alice and I were actually laughing about that the other day."

I smiled wearily and hugged her. A violent wind hit us and I felt a shiver run through her, "Come on, love. Let us retire."

* * *

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

"Why do we have to leave at night?" Rosie sighed, "I _really_ want to sleep right now."

We chuckled and helped her load her bags into the royal cart.

"Stay safe," Tybalt said, "I do not entirely trust some of these men."

She shivered, "I know. That's why I'm staying close to the ladies. They wouldn't dare touch them."

"Not without wrath from Leo, anyway," Belle said.

I smirked, "We'll be here when you get back. A caravan should be coming through then. Maybe we'll go downtown."

She winked, "For a visit."

The carts began to move. We stepped back and waved to Rosie, our thoughts hoping she would stay safe.

Tybalt sighed when the carts were gone, "They should arrive by this time tomorrow. She'll be fine until then."

"Probably just weary," I said with a yawn.

"Speaking of such," Belle said, "We should retire too. You three have training in the morning and I am meeting with the Volturi."

We agreed and journeyed into the castle, too tired for thoughts other than bed and hope for Rosie's safe journey.


	32. A Reunion

**For this city, just think of Edoras from Lord of the Rings and, I'm sorry but this part of the story is not going to be very long. Mainly because nothing all that shocking happens...and we all know Rosalie's temper ;)  
**

**XXXII**

_**Lord Johnmarc's Meadow City**_

**(Emmett POV)**

We arrived and received a warm welcome. Lord Johnmarc was a kind man indeed. His city was large with his castle on the top of a hill. Many homes surrounded the base of the hill and the town center was not far from the front gate. A caravan had come in before us so it was difficult to maneuver to the pathway leading to the castle but we managed. Stables lined each side of the road all the way up to the castle and horses seemed to occupy every visible stall. At the top of the hill, one could see the entirety of the meadows as well as flocks of sheep, stable boys allowing some horses to roam, and even the city graveyard behind the church and city wall.

"My Lord of Lord Edward's port city," a knight greeted, "We welcome you to the meadowland."

"Thank you," I said, "You are most kind."

"My Lord and Lady, as well as a representative of the King's city awaits inside."

I twitched. Leo had got here first.

"Emmett," Rose whispered.

"Shh, it will be all right."

The knight led us in and to the main sitting room, "I shall retrieve the Lord and Lady for you."

We nodded and watched him go. I growled and sat, "Damn."

"What are we going to do, Emmett?" Rose asked in a hushed voice, "We could be in danger here."

"I know. I know. I'll think of something...For now, we have to pretend that this is just a visit."

"How will we explain why we came instead of Edward then? I mean, he could have came himself with Bella?"

I growled again and rubbed my cheek, "Okay. The city is holding a service for Edward's father. He sent us to keep good faith but had to stay to honour his father, okay?"

"Okay."

The door opened and I stood quickly. A thin-looking man with common brown hair and blue eyes entered, "My friends! My name is Johnmarc and this is my wife, Maria."

A petite woman with shining yellow hair and almost violet looking eyes entered. She had the beauty of angels but I could see strength and malice in her eyes. Not a woman to be trifled with.

"My Lord Johnmarc and Lady Maria," I said with a bow, "My name is Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie. We come on behalf of Lord Edward."

* * *

**(Rosie POV)**

I heard Johnmarc talking to whoever had come. I had only been here for a day and I had had enough of his squeaking voice and his wife's high-and-mighty attitude. I desperately wanted to leave, whether back to Leo or run home, I did not care.

I took a breath and entered, " My Lord? You sent for me?"

"Ah, Lady Rosalind! Come meet Lord Emmett and Lady Rosalie of the western port city."

I froze at the names and nearly started crying when Johnmarc stepped aside. The Lord and Lady stiffened when they saw me and looked like they were going to run and hug me. I composed myself quickly, fearing Johnmarc and his wife would catch on.

"It is very nice to meet you," I said slowly and meaningfully, "I have never been to a port city before. Is it nice?"

Father smiled, "The water seems to drift on for ages. It is a lovely place."

"My Lord," came a voice, "I am sorry for the intrusion but some peasants are revolting against the horses being imprisoned."

"All right," he said, "I am coming. Excuse me guests. I will only be but a short moment." He left.

Maria sniffed and walked out, clearly not wanting to be around us. Then again, she had barely spent any time in public since I met her. When she was gone, I quickly shut the door, turned, and ran into my mother's embrace.

"Rosie!" she cried, hugging me tightly.

"Mother!" I sobbed, "Father! I've missed you so much!"

Father hugged us both and buried his face in my hair, "My princess..."

We stayed like that, crying and hugging each other, before we remembered where we were. Someone could see us. I pulled back and straightened my dress.

Father tilted my chin up, "Look at you. You've grown up as beautiful as your mother."

"Father..."

"We've missed you so much," mother sighed, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. We're all fine. I spend my time with the King's mistresses; Belle is learning to be a healer with the scholars; and Masen and Brandon train to be knights with Prince Tybalt."

"We've all missed you," Father said, "and glad you are all right."

I nodded, then remembered the day we were taken, "Mother...Belle says that fall would have made you and Aunt Alice miscarry..."

She sighed and nodded, "I lost more than one child the day you were taken. Alice was lucky and her child survived."

"Brandon has a sibling?"

"A sister named Mary and Esme had twins."

"That's wonderful."

Father nodded, "A girl named Anne and a son named Charles. However, the birth was hard. Esme's crippled now."

"Oh..."

"But she survived - that is the important part - and they are all healthy children."

"The others will be so happy. We were really worried about you. Some of the men and women of Leo's city have lot family and went mad. Actually, there was a couple suicides a couple weeks ago...We feared you might be falling into despair."

"We are all well. No need to worry." He gave a laugh, "I still cannot believe how much you've grown! You're so beautiful Rosie."

I blushed, "Father please, mother is going to be jealous!"

We laughed and fell into a happy silence. Father couldn't seem to keep a low cover and hugged me again, "My little princess...We're going to get you back. Edward's planned-" His voice fell to a whisper, "-a war."

I gasped, "War?"

He nodded. Mother touched my arm, "We've been working on it since you were taken. Your father and uncles have managed to sway almost all of the Lords they could."

"I'm guessing then that some weren't even considered and you stayed away from them."

Father nodded again, "Yes. Johnmarc is the last."

I took a breath and shook my head, "He follows Maria. She is as evil as Leo and holds him in high regard. You should never have come here-" I smiled, "-but, on some level, I'm glad you did."

Johnmarc returned then and I quickly stepped back. He smiled, "Are we getting along?"

"We are," I said.

"Good. Tonight, we shall all dine together. I ran into my wife on the way back and she says she has an announcement to give us all. I think it concerns you two."

**Review please!**


	33. Parting Ways

**XXXIII**

_**Lord Johnmarc's City**_

**(Emmett POV) Night...**

Rose and I sat across from Rosie at the table. Maria sat beside her with her ever-malicious eyes and a self-righteous smirk. I was starting to get annoyed with her and wondered how a kind gentleman like Johnmarc could be wed to such a woman. It didn't seem natural.

Rosie warning troubled my disposition on her further. If she spoke the truth, Rose and I were in danger here. Everyone knew the western port city was Edward's and, if Maria favoured Leo, she would hate my brother.

We ate with little talk and with a nervous air. I wasn't sure what Maria's news was, but I could feel that it wasn't good. Judging from Rosie's weary eyes, she had the same feeling.

"Dear wife," Johnmarc said, "you said you had a great announcement."

"Yes," she said, "I do." She delicately placed her cutlery down and looked at Rose and myself, "First, I am curious as to why the great Lord Edward did not come to us himself. Why did he send you?"

"It is the anniversary of his father's death," Rose said calmly, "The city has been performing a solemn vigil throughout the streets and Father Nikolai has organized a special service to honour him. My brother-in-law wished to remain but did not want to insult you by canceling his visit all together."

"I heard about Sir Edward Masen's death in the castle," Rosie said, "I and many of my friends express our sympathies."

"Thank you."

"I see," Mary said, "and what about other Lords he has not yet visited?"

I winced slightly.

"He has not had the time to visit them yet, Lady Maria," Rose said, still so calmly, "I imagine he will be visiting them after we return."

She sniffed, "You imagine? You do not know?"

"No, I do not. I am not his wife and I have been helping my sister-in-law and mother-in-law with their children."

They glared at each other and Rosie bit her lip in a nervous fashion.

Maria straightened, "My announcement is this. Edward Cullen is planning war on our fine King and you two have been sent to sway my husband toward his cause."

"That is the furthest thing from the truth!" I said, "My brother only wishes for peace and quiet! That is why he fought so hard during the war!"

"He did not fight hard. I bet he turned tail and fled."

"He did not! I fought alongside him! We nearly died to defeat the French."

I vaguely noticed Rosie looking horrified and getting pale.

"I highly doubt it!" Maria shot back at me, "Cullen is no more than a peasant who uses people! And his family is no different!"

"How dare you!?!" Rose shrieked, standing.

"Don't talk to me with that tone! I bet this man wasn't even the one to take your filthy innocence!"

Before this could rise any further, Rosie cried out, "Oh dear! I'm going to faint!" and fell from her chair.

Johnmarc stood, "Oh my! Guards! Help Lady Rosalind and escort my troubled wife to her chambers!"

Some guards came and were lead away by an agitated Maria while those that remained aided Rosie. When they began to help her away, she discreetly winked at me and made a motion to the front of the castle. I understood. We needed to go and warn Edward.

"I apologize for my dear wife," Johnmarc said.

"I am afraid we should be leaving," I said, "It is obvious that Edward's house is not welcome here. We shall prepare and take our leave in the morrow."

He looked ashamed, but did not object, "I shall provision you with all you need."

* * *

**(Rosie POV)**

I pretended to come back a couple minutes later. Johnmarc came in shortly, "Oh, please forgive all this, child. I did not mean for my wife to overwhelm you."

"It...It's fine," I said, "Where are Lady Rosalie and Lord Emmett?"

"They are getting ready to depart." He sighed, "My wife has shown that the house of Lord Edward Cullen is not welcome here, so they are leaving in about a day."

I sighed, feeling like I was about to cry, "I would like to go bid them farewell."

"You must not! You need to rest!"

"No, no. It's all right. I just want to apologize for our meeting being cut off so short."

"I must insist that you rest. You had a terrible episode."

"Please-"

"No. Rest." He left and I was alone.

I stood up and started pacing. Everything was moving fast. Father and mother will have to leave and warn Uncle Edward of what happened and I needed to go back to the castle and tell the others what was happening.

I bit my nail nervously and looked outside. Things were falling apart and it seemed that the family was in the center of it all-

_No_, I thought slowly, _Not all the family...It's Masen and Uncle Edward. Just them..._

Masen had grown to be a double of Uncle Edward in the King's eyes. He was just as much a target as his father.

I blinked some tears away. _Now_ I was getting overwhelmed, and needed a hug.

* * *

**(Emmett POV) Morning...**

It was cold and I wished we had stayed, at least, one more night before departing. Everyone was still haggard from the trip here, but news had spread already. Everything that had happened was known.

The carts were being prepared and we were given new horses for the journey. Edward's knights prepared everything as I stood next to the front cart. It was going to be a long trip back. Rose was still fuming over what Maria had said and, truth be told, I was greatly offended too.

Until, a hand touched my arm. I looked to see a cloaked woman taking off her hood. I smiled, "Rosie."

She smiled and hugged me, "I'm not supposed to be here. By Johnmarc's orders, I should be resting in my guest chambers." Her voice was thick.

I hugged her back and Rose kissed her forehead, "You were smart to stop the fight."

"Thank you mother. I came to say good-bye. As much as I want to, I can't return home with you. Not yet. It will put the others in danger and set the war in motion before Uncle Edward is ready."

I nodded, feeling proud of her sense.

"I will return to the King and warn the others of what you told me."

"And we shall return to Edward."

"Gillen is under watch. Leo suspects him of treason, so this will be the only time we can talk. Tell Uncle Edward that we'll do what we can to divert the King's attention. It probably will only be enough to mobilize but I do not know how much we can do."

"It is more than we have hoped for. Thank you."

"I think Masen has friends in the castle as well as the city and Prince Tybalt is on our side. He wishes his father's tyranny to end too."

"That's good news. Thank you, Rosie." I swept her and Rose into a tight hug.

"I must go. Johnmarc will be checking on me. Ride swift and safe." She gave us each a kiss and pulled up her hood, running around the cart and disappearing into the castle. As I watched her go, I could hear her crying and hugged Rose to myself. My jaw ached as I held in my sobs and I felt her shaking. It was only a brief night after years...It just didn't seem fair to me.

**Review please!**


	34. A Realization

**XXXIV**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV) A short time later...**

I was surprised when a scout came to me and said Emmett and Rosalie were returning.

"They're not due back for another week," I said, putting my book and quill down.

"Your brother says he has news but he is only willing to divulge in your presence."

"I see. Very well. Go tell the gatekeepers to inform him that I will see him in the sitting room by the kitchens."

He nodded and wandered off. I got up and closed my book. I wondered what could possess Emmett to leave Johnmarc so quickly. He was renowned for being a kind man. It was my thinking that we could win him to our side with the promise of peace.

Bella entered our room, "Edward? What is wrong?"

"Emmett and Rosalie have returned early. Something must have happened in Johnmarc's city..." I ran my hand through my hair thoughtfully.

She took my hand away and brushed my cheek with her's, "You need a shave."

I laughed lightly, "Later. Emmett will meet me in the sitting room. He does not want to reveal anything without privacy."

"It must be something bad then."

"I'm assuming I'm not getting support from the meadows...Damn."

"You'll figure something out. You always do. That's why soldiers are so willing to follow you into battle."

I smiled, "Why couldn't I have grown up as a stable boy? Maybe we would have had a quiet life."

"We? What makes you think I have eyes for stable boys?"

"Oh! So, you only married me for my knighthood? I'm hurt!"

She laughed and kissed me, "Well, you certainly are not handsome or anything of that nature...and you're just Hell in a green tunic."

I chuckled at her clever teasing. She could make even the most sure doubtful, "I'll keep that in mind." I kissed her again, "But, for now, let us round up the family and meet Emmett. He should be in the city walls soon."

**Later...**

Mother absently mended a dress for Mary while we waited. She did little things to keep herself busy but I worried for her. True, it had been years since father passed but love never dies. I knew she was still hurting. I wondered how she spent nights by herself. I couldn't recall a night father was not there with her.

Emmett and Rosalie came in then, looking travel worn. I grinned, "You certainly do manage to make an impression with that look."

He grinned at me, "Good to see you again too."

"You're looking well Rosalie," Alice said.

I looked and noticed the change too. Rosalie was smiling widely and had brightened. She looked just like her old self.

Emmett hugged her, "The King sent someone to represent him at Johnmarc's city. It was a beautiful maiden with golden hair and my eyes."

"Rosalind?" I inquired.

"The very same. She's grown up so much too. I never imagined she would look so beautiful."

Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach, "Stop gushing."

"Anyway, she recognized us instantly but Johnmarc was too blind to notice the resemblance."

"I really don't understand how," Rosalie said, sitting down, "She's almost identical to me."

He sat beside her, "Indeed. She managed to fake our way out of it all. She assumed that it being found out where her lineage lied would be dangerous. She was right." He looked right at me, "It was a mistake for us to go there, Edward. Johnmarc is a peaceful man but his wife is straight from the Depths. She openly called you and I cowards and Rose a whore."

I sighed, "I've heard tales of how horrible she was but I assumed them to be just that. I didn't think it possible for a woman to be as such."

"Rosie pretended to faint to stop the fight from escalating and gave us an excuse to make a hasty departure."

"So there is no support for me as long as Johnmarc's wife is there."

He nodded, "And I told Rosie the plan. She's going to alert the rest of our children and they'll do what they can to help us on the inside. She says Masen has allies within the city walls and they could divert attention from us. Plus, we have the young Prince on our side. He wants his father's tyranny to end."

"He'll be a young King," Carlisle said, "but, it is time for him to claim his throne."

"Exactly. Rosie told me to tell you that they can only hold Leo's attention so much. We have to continue to be discreet."

I smiled a little, "At least, we'll have allies. That's the fortunate thing."

"Oh, and Gillen's being watched. Rosie told me Leo suspects him."

I grimaced, "He'll have to step lightly then. Once Leo suspects you, nothing stops him from reaching his goal of elimination."

Bella touched my hand.

"Do not worry Edward," mother said, "I'm sure things will turn out fine."

I sighed, "I hope so mother. For now, we'll send messengers to the Lords on my side. The swiftest ones. Cedric and his friends. They can go quickly and quietly."

Everyone nodded and I took in a breath, "The war is upon us now. We need to prepare."

"We can spare some time, Edward," Jasper said, "Some of the men you want to send need rest from their travel with Emmett."

"Maybe we should give the children some time," Alice said, holding Mary in her lap, "Just so they can do what they need to."

I nodded, "You're right. I guess I'm getting ahead of it all. I'll admit, the thought of our children playing such a part in all this never crossed my mind and...I'm reluctant to let it play through."

"I know how you feel," Jasper agreed, "I don't want my son hurt. At the very least, I want Mary to meet her brother."

"And I would rather Rosie be safe with her mother and not in the middle," Emmett sighed.

"They're good children," Bella said firmly, "and, they have the strength of their fathers. They'll be fine."

I could hear the uncertainty in her voice and held her hand. It was only then that I realized, none of us truly knew what our children had grown to be. Were they strong, like Bella said? Or had Leo ingrained a spark of doubt in them?

_No!_ I thought, _That would never happen! Masen was whipped and he stayed strong..._

However, the doubt in my mind remained. I did not want to think of them as cowards but I did not know anything about what they had been through...What had shaped them into whatever they were presently. All any of us knew was what they were doing and that Rosie had a remarkable ability to think on her feet.

My mind went to Masen. Something told me that my faith and trust was going to rest solely on his shoulders at some point. True, Brandon would help with his training under the knights but Masen seemed to be the center point alongside me.

I brushed my hair thoughtfully. I could almost see him beside me, with a sword in his hand and a determined look on his face. He looked just like me. A twin. I vaguely wondered if his first kill still troubled him.

"Edward?"

I blinked and looked. Everyone was staring at me, "Forgive me. I lost myself in my thoughts. I'll talk to Cedric tomorrow so he's aware but we won't move for a while."

"So, we wait?" Esme asked.

I nodded, "We wait."

**Review please!**


	35. Royal Desires

**I know you all have been waiting for this one.**

**XXXV**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

Rosie was due back at any time now. We were all anxious for her to return. We had barely been apart since we were born and her absence was more startling and unusual than any of us wanted to admit.

However, I had a bad feeling. The crone's words had appeared in my thoughts again. I felt...weary and uneasy. Something was climbing to it's peak. It could be felt in the air and seemed to seep into the minds and hearts of the people. I had noticed, as of late, how Leo's citizens had begun to move with a tentative step and a fearful glance. Even the castle's inhabitants moved as such.

I leaned against a windowpane and looked toward father's city, _This has something to do with you father. I know it and I want to help._

My eyes cast themselves down to the doorway next to me. It lead to a balcony. I walked out, nodding to the patrolling guard as I passed by him, and rested my arms against the ledge. The balcony was made of stone and was raised high above the courtyard. If a man were to fall off of it, he would surely plummet to a hard and possibly painful death. I saw the stables along the side of the courtyard and the stable hands leading horses out. I smiled as I saw my horse. He willfully followed the younger boy leading him but seemed ready to bite him as well.

I chuckled as another horse felt Blane's will and acted on it. Then Blane did as well and the horses started a rousing game of 'bite the stable hands.' It took a minute for the poor, now-bruised boys to calm the brutes down and lead them out for a stroll. My grin widened at the proud looks on the horses and the sudden spring in their steps.

Another commotion drew my attention and I looked up to see a caravan entering. It was a small one and right on time. Children ran excitedly around the procession of carts. I watched as they moved up to the center fountain and then around it like a snake to it's prey.

"Ah, it has arrived."

My smile dropped instantly at the sound of Leo's voice, "Right on schedule, your Highness."

"Indeed. They sell some remarkable wares, don't you think."

I didn't look at him, "I cannot recall. I have not been near one since your assassins kidnapped myself and my family." I couldn't help the drip of venom that entered my voice.

He scoffed, "Really now? Then where did Isabelle get that necklace she's been wearing? I've seen the gold chain, regardless of her trying to hide the pendant in her bosom."

I bit back a growl of rage at the thought of him looking at Belle that way, "It was a gift from father. She was wearing it when we were taken."

"I see."

I clenched my fists to keep myself from swinging my sword at the bastard and tried to think of a way to leave with some dignity. My eyes lit up at a second group of carts entering the city.

"And Rosalind returns."

I turned, "As much as I enjoy your company, I must go welcome my cousin." I bowed, "By your leave."

I left without waiting for a response.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

I entered the castle gardens and smiled. The flowers were so beautiful and smelled nice. I walked a little down the stone path, looking at all the different plants. There were vines, daisies, forget-me-nots, lilies, and a bunch of other flowers I never learned the names of.

White stone benches were placed here and there along with some pedestals and statues. All in all, it was the most beautiful place in the city. I loved it.

As I turned a corner, I saw Tybalt. He was smiling as he breathed in the smell of a blooming rose bush. The red of the roses seemed to reflect a little on his skin and complimented the light colouring of his lips. The sun came out and shone through the trees. It played through his hair and bathed his skin. Absently, I played with a lock of my hair. He looked so innocent and gentle. So unlike his father. I didn't understand how he could have been the son of such a tyrant.

He turned and noticed me, "Belle! I did not realize you were here."

I blushed, "I-I just came here. I did not mean to disturb you."

He smiled as he approached me, "You did not. Come. Let us sit and enjoy the view for a while."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just nodded and let him lead me away. We sat together on one of the benches and just looked over the gardens. The silence was only broken by the singing of the birds and the faint sounds of the city. I recognized the song of a thrush in one of the trees and saw butterflies flying delicately through the air. A gentle wind made the leaves of the trees, the grass, and the flowers sway in a lovely dance.

"It is enchanting, isn't it?" Tybalt said softly.

"Yes," I agreed, "It's beautiful."

"Yes..."

I looked at him and noticed he was looking at me. His eyes held an emotion I had never seen before. It was soft but held a tinge of something like...fondness? His hand touched mine so suddenly that I looked down. His hand was larger than mine but slender. His fingers were long, a trait he said he got from his mother, and his skin was smooth. I couldn't believe how warm his hand was too. It seemed unnatural.

"Do you want me to remove my hand?" he asked quietly.

"No!" I blushed, "I-I mean...I do not mind..."

He smiled and his eyes got brighter. I began to feel weak and smiled a little. I liked the look he gave me and I wasn't objecting to this new form of attention. I smiled a little more and relaxed, getting more comfortable.

Then, I realized Tybalt was leaning closer to me. His face was painted with a nervous colour but I didn't make a move to lean back.

"Belle," he whispered, "I-"

My voice held a strange note, "Tybalt..."

"Tybalt! Belle!"

We parted quickly, blushing and looked down the path. Rosie, Masen, and Brandon were coming up to us.

"Welcome back Rosie," Tybalt said, attempting to sound normal.

She smiled, "I have news for all of us!"

**Hehehe. Teasing...**


	36. Allies

**XXXVI**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

We moved into my room for some privacy. Rosie seemed very excited.

"Well?" Brandon asked, "What happened?"

She smiled, "Father and mother were at the meadow land city!"

"Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie?!" Belle asked.

She nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes, "They were there because-" She lowered her voice, "-Uncle Edward is starting a war against Leo."

My eyes widened, _A war?_

"I told them to say we would help in any way we can. I even mentioned those friends you have Masen."

"John and our group? Yes...they have always hated Leo and dreamed of revolution...I'm sure we could make a group to fight. Let's go down to the caravan tonight. We can reveal the truth to John and his family. His father is very loyal to ours."

"Good. We should, I guess, wait a bit. Uncle Edward has been going to all the kingdom's Lords and getting them to join him. He has a good amount."

Tybalt nodded, "That means he will need time to mobilize. A couple of months, at least."

"We can divert his attention," I said, grinning at Brandon.

He grinned back.

"Oh no," Belle said sternly, "I'm not healing you two every damn night."

I blinked, "Belle! Such language! You better not let mother or father catch you saying that."

She blushed.

**Night...**

We crept out of the castle walls, dressed as peasants, and journeyed down to the center of the city.

"How will we find John in this crowd?" Belle asked.

"And before the king finds out we're gone," Brandon sighed.

I nodded and lead them through the crowd. The caravan was a large one with many wares. I spotted John and our friend Micheal by the fountain and hurried over.

"Masen!" John grinned, "Brandon! 'Bout time you two showed up."

I laughed, "You guys remember my sister Belle and cousin Rosie?"

John kissed Belle's hand, "I may have to steal her from you later."

I pulled Belle back playfully, "Not while I'm here, you won't."

We laughed.

"All that fun stuff aside, we need to speak to your father."

"Why?"

"It would be best said somewhere private."

He shrugged, "Follow me."

He lead us far to the left side of the city to where his house stood. His father was a craftsman by trade and kept his home and those around him in good repair.

"Masen!" His father greeted, "And you brought friends."

I nodded and took note of Tybalt closing the door. He had his face hidden by a hood so as not to attract attention. He had been labeled as Prince in public before.

"Well? What brings you here lad?"

I lowered my voice, "I have a confession. All this time I've been telling you my name is Masen Harkened. However, it is really Masen...Cullen."

His eyes widened and John's mother dropped a bowl.

"I am Lord Edward Cullen's son."

"Lord!" He ran his hand through his hair, "Why aren't you with your father?!"

I motioned to Belle, Brandon, and Rosie, "The King sent assassins to kidnap us long ago. We've been kept to the castle walls for years now." I grinned, "Well, as far as he knows."

He pointed at Tybalt, "And then who is this?"

Tybalt pulled down his hood, "I am Prince Tybalt."

They hurriedly knelt before him.

"Please! Don't. I don't want anyone to kneel. I hate formality."

They got up. John's father looked as stunned as an ox, "Good God, how is all this happening?"

"All will be explained," I said, "We received word that my father is planning a civil war to end Leo's reign."

They gasped.

"We need your help. Father has swayed some to join him but we're not enough to be an inside force. I know you hate Leo's tyranny and I was hoping you could join us."

Silence.

"Please," Tybalt said, "My father needs to be stopped. I know I am young and that I would immediately inherit the throne...but I swear the tyranny would stop...My father is a monster...and he needs to be gone..."

After a moment, John's father put his hand on Tybalt's shoulder, "You are young, your Highness...but you are right as well. Your father must be stopped. You realize, however, that this will end in his death."

We all looked at him. However much Tybalt wished for his father to end his tyranny, he was still his father. Somewhere deep inside him, Tybalt loved Leo. It was just common sense.

Tybalt looked at him, "I know. However, family bonds cannot overcome the suffering of thousands in this situation." He took a breath, "It must end."

John's father nodded, "You are noble, young prince, and wise for your age. I will stand behind you."

He smiled, "My thanks."

I smiled too, "I must ask for your forgiveness for turning your world into this so suddenly. I am truly sorry."

"It is fine, young Cullen," he said, "I hold your father in high respect and will follow the pair of you."

"I was wondering also, if you could help me rally all those in the walls to our cause. None of us can be in the city when the sun shines. Leo will be watching us."

"Of course," said John, "I know a lot who want Leo gone."

I grinned, "Good. We'll distract Leo and the guards as much as we can but secrecy is key. I'll come back in seven days."

"There's an abandoned house in the corner of one of the walls," Micheal said, "My father actually built it. We can meet in there. I'll meet you when the moon is high by the fountain and guide you there."

I nodded, getting excited with how this was playing out, "A good while will pass before the rebellion can be acted out. Please stress that fact."

"I can get in close with the scouts," Tybalt said, "I'll keep us up to date on movement and rally points. I don't think many of them will be inclined to be loyal to father anyway. He has been running them to death as of late."

I nodded and looked out the window, "We must go. I'll meet you by the fountain, Micheal."

He nodded.

"Stay safe," John's mother said, "and be careful. If the King gets wind of this..."

I nodded and we ran out into the night. A grin was on my face as we quickly made our way to the castle. I couldn't wait for this to be all over.

**Review please!**


	37. Prayers

**XXXVII**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV)**

The silence was welcoming after all that my mind had reeled through. Light shone through the stained-glass and the candles were lit at the front. I was alone as I kneeled against the pew and clasped my hands together. My head was bowed and leaned against my wrists. I closed my eyes and breathed in. The musty smell you would expect in an old building greeted my senses with the tinge of saltwater. The late day sun shone on my back and warmed it to an uncomfortable feeling. I moved over a little into the shade.

_God_, I wondered, _What am I doing? Why am I starting this war? Why did my mind think this was the best course of action?_

Silence answered me and I sighed. I worried. I worried for my children and my neice and nephew. I worried for the men who were about to die in this war and I worried that I would lose.

Another sigh left me and I slumped down slowly. A gentle hand touched my shoulder and I looked up.

"My Lord."

"Father Nikolai. I did not disturb you, did I?"

"No, my Lord," the aged man smiled, "I merely came to see which of God's children felt troubled enough to desire sanctuary in this place."

I sighed, "Everything I have planned is going to be put into play soon...What if I have made the wrong choice?"

"If you begin to doubt yourself everything will fail. You need to stay strong and fight against your fears."

I sighed and nodded, "Yes but I can't help but wonder."

He nodded too and sat beside me, "Tell me. What are you focusing on when you think of this mess?"

I stilled and whispered, "My children..."

He placed his hand on my shoulder again, "My Lord, I fear your love for you children is distracting you. You are not focusing on the task at hand."

I put my head in my arms, knowing he was right.

"I am not saying you should completely ignore what you feel but my guess is you still think of your children as the defenseless young ones you last saw. I imagine it would be difficult for you to think otherwise but you must if you wish to straighten yourself out."

I took a breath and lifted my head, "I understand what you are saying and agree with you...I just wish I had the ability to change the fact."

He smiled at me, "Do not worry. If you keep your faith, God shall guide your hand. I do not believe He wishes for that tyrant to continue to rule." He got up and shuffled away.

I watched him go then thought over what he had said, _I do need to change..._ I looked up at the holy cross, _God, please help me do so..._

_

* * *

_

**(Bella POV)**

I stood on top of the gate and looked toward Leo's city. I had been through this before - a member of my family so close but being unable to see them for years - but it still felt strange, _Maybe it's because the relation is by blood this time..._

The sun was high in the sky and the farmers were working hard. I watched as a young boy jumped to his father, begging to let him help. The father lovingly let him help tend to the animals and play with their sheepdog.

I smiled a little as it reminded me of Masen and Edward.

_**Flashback...**_

"Father!" Masen cried happily, jumping into his arms, "You're back!"

"I wasn't gone that long," Edward laughed, "Just a couple of days."

Masen laughed too, "But I missed you!"

I smiled as I watched. Masen and Belle were reluctant to let Edward go for even scouting patrols. After the final battle of the war, they hated letting him get out of their sights.

Edward's eyes softened and I saw a bit of disbelief in his eyes. He never understood how they grew to love him so quickly, "I missed you too."

"Can I help you put the horses away father?" Masen asked, "Please?"

He chuckled, "Of course. Why don't you take Brego's reins?" He handed the leather straps to Masen and he happily led the old horse into the stables.

I kissed Edward's cheek, "He hates it when you leave, for whatever reason."

"I know," he smiled, "and I hate leaving him, but it's nice when he gets the urge to help me with things."

I brushed his ribs, "He just wants to be sure you don't strain yourself."

Masen came up then, "Is there anything else I can do, father?"

Edward smiled, "I suppose, you and I can go over the maps again."

He brightened, "Then let's go!" and pulled Edward into castle.

_**End flashback...**_

I smiled a little more at the memory. Masen loved Edward so much and did whatever he could to help him. Belle was the same. When we returned from the battlefield and Edward was still healing, she would creep into our room at nights and cuddle beside him. She tried to leave before we woke up but she had been discovered a couple times.

The memories brightened my mood and I turned to return to the castle. I heard something slice through the air behind me and spun. An arrow.

"My Lady, get down!" A patrolling guard tackled me down as another arrow flew pass where my back was moments before. We hit the stone and I felt a pain on my arm. The gaurd shouted to his partner, "Sound the alarm! The city is under attack!"

The bell chimed as we righted ourselves to sitting against the stone.

"Stay still my Lady. The stone shall protect you from the arrows."

I smiled, weakly, still startled, "My thanks."

I looked at my arm and noticed the arrow aimed for my back had cut it when I fell. It wasn't anything serious but the blood disturbed me a little. The guard noticed too and tore off a section of his shirt to tie the wound.

"Again, I give you my thanks."

Arrows continued to be fired and I heard the sound of a charge. The knights were probably gathering below to fight. I wondered where my husband was. I knew he went to the church earlier but nothing would stop him from answering the warning bell.

"Come my Lady," the guard whispered, "keep low and I shall lead you off of here."

We had to crawl so we stayed below the stone but he lead me to the stairs and ushered me down. I went down quickly and made my way to the castle, trying to keep out of sight of the gates in case there were any archers. I entered the castle and breathed a sigh. I was safe in here.

"Bella, there you are!"

I turned to see Elizabeth.

"Where were you?"

"I was graced with the luck of being on top of the gates when the attack started."

She gasped and saw my arm, "You are wounded!"

"It's nothing serious! I just need Carlisle to bandage me. That's all."

She sighed, looking a little more eased, "Well, come along. He's in the kitchen and we should keep out of the eyesight of the gate."

I nodded but looked out. I saw Edward already at the gates and issuing orders. He looked out of breath and flustered, _He's not going to be happy when he sees my arm..._

_

* * *

_

**(Edward POV)**

I felt winded after my run from the church but focused myself on our attackers. A rabble of young men, not unlike the ones that attacked me on my last trip to see Lord Luneth. Their archers couldn't even fire in a straight line.

"Archers take positions," I commanded, "Fire only warning shots first and then escalate. They're only boys and were probably paid. I don't want to shed blood unneeded."

They nodded and followed my orders.

"Knights, arm yourselves and line beside the gate. If they get through, attack to push them back."

Everyone obeyed my commands and got ready. The gate started to bend against the force of a catapult.

"Damn," I muttered, and motioned for the gate to be raised.

It raised and the knights on horses charged out instantly to cut down the swordsmen. When the fighting started, I signalled for the rest to run. We attacked with my archers still aiming to frighten.

"Aim for the catapult robes!" I shouted, "Dismantle the thing!"

I watched as the arrows frayed the ropes. Aiming was not a skill point with some of my men. I swung but pulled back the force of my swing, scaring a boy who would be no older than Masen. He backed in fear and ran into the woods. Others followed his example but some were too strong of heart...or foolhardy. I looked at the bodies and they were all our attackers...none were my men. I was grateful not to lose anyone but seeing young men die so needlessly was disheartening.

When the fight was over, I sighed at the display, "Cedric!"

He came over," Yes, my Lord?"

"Go get Father Nikolai and bring him to these poor souls. Then, give them proper burials on the edge of the forest. Since we do not know where they hailed from, we will have to place them there."

He nodded and returned inside. I watched the men begin to clean up for a moment before going inside and to the castle. I wanted to make sure my family was all right. Something as minor as this could still scare my nieces and nephew.

I entered the castle and made my way to the kitchens. Mother hugged me when I arrived, "I'm glad you are all right dear."

I smiled, "Mother, where is everyone else?"

Carlisle came to walk passed me, "They are in the sitting rooms and bedrooms. Are there any wounded I should tend to?"

"Nothing too serious."

"I'll still go see to them. Just to be safe."

"And I'll go see to the family," mother said, leaving.

I turned when a hand touched my shoulder. It was Bella. I smiled, "Hello love."

I brushed her cheek and she winced.

I blinked, "Bella?"

She sighed and rolled up the sleeve of her dress. I drew in my breath when I saw the bandages around her arm, "What happened?!"

She sighed again, "I was on top of the gate when the attack was made. One of the patrolling guards tackled me down in time to turn an arrow aimed at my back to a minor cut on my arm."

I growled and shut my eyes, putting my head in my hands.

She held onto my shoulders, "It's okay. That cut was the worst. I only have a slight bruise and a sore spot on my cheek and side."

I hugged her to me, slowly grasping the fact that my wife was nearly killed by an arrow, _So if you can't have her, no one can?! Bastard!_

The roar returned to my ears and I buried my face in her neck. My arms tightened their hold and I could barely hear her gasp over the continuous sound of rage bellowing in my ears.

_You bastard! How DARE you harm her!?_

"Edward?"

_You think I'm just going to let this pass?!_

"E-Edward."

_You've got another thing coming!_

"Edward! You're hurting me!"

I gasped and let go. Bella was flushed and rubbed her arm. I felt like scum, "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. It's okay...I'm just startled you got worked up so fast."

I sighed, "I guess I'm protective...I can't stand to see you hurt...and you were hurt because of me. I know those men were hired by Leo. He was just using them to harm me...He already has Masen and Belle...all he would have to do to break me is harm my wife..."

"Edward..."

I looked into her eyes and brought her in for a gentler hug, "I'm so sorry Bella. If it weren't for me, you would be safe from all this."

"Edward, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have two children and a loving husband."

I sighed and rocked her gently, "Does your arm hurt?"

"Yes but I think it's more from the shock than anything. Carlisle said it wasn't serious."

I nodded but didn't remove hold. Seeing the dead boys and realizing I nearly lost the last dearest thing I had, had shaken me. I wasn't going to be calm for a while.

_Everything is coming together...and falling apart. What if I lose Bella too?_ My arms tightened a little, _I can't lose her...I can't!_

**Review please!**


	38. Bloodshed

**XXXVIII**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV) Night...**

I came to the fountain and saw Micheal waiting there. He smiled, "Masen! There you are."

"Quickly," I said, "I think some guards are coming down the path."

He nodded and lead me into the crowds. Another caravan made them thick and rowdy. I followed Micheal as best I could until he pulled me into an abandoned alley. We walked down it and further into the depths of the city side. I began to feel uneasy. We could get easily ambushed here and none would be the wiser. My eyes darted around but all I could see was Micheal leading me to the far edge of the city. I relaxed a little. He didn't have it in him to betray someone so suddenly. He was having a lot of issues with just the thought of tricking the King. Never mind the obvious treason and intent of harm.

"This way," he said quietly, leading me left.

We came to a tall house that looked like it was about to fall apart. Micheal knocked on it three times before it opened and we were ushered in. I was surprised by how many were in there. It looked like almost a quarter of the city was there.

John stood up, "Here he is. Masen Cullen."

When all eyes turned to me, I began to feel nervous. I forced a smile and nodded, "Yes, I'm Lord Edward's son."

Some murmurs followed my words.

I took a breath, "All right. You all know why we're here, right?"

"War," on voice said bluntly.

"Exactly. Leo's tyranny has gone on far enough. It is time to put an end to it."

Silence.

I heaved a sigh, "And, yes, I do have some personal vengance behind this all. Leo kidnapped myself and my family and has held us prisoner in the castle since we were children. The reason many have you have seen me in the streets was because I have been sneaking out."

I sparked some conversation with that confession.

"So," spoke an elder, "what is the plan, young Cullen?"

All eyes turned to me again.

"Well," I said, "I want to be discreet for now. All I can say is that my father needs time. Time and cover. Myself, sister, and cousins are going to do what we can to distract Leo's eyes but we may need some help."

"I'm sure we an think of some things to keep the guards busy," John smiled.

I smiled as some others agreed and began discussing plans for mischief. I relaxed more and more as the conversation grew and support for my father was so obvious you could feel it.

Micheal sighed. I looked at him, "Are you all right?"

He looked down, "I just...have a bad feeling about all this."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry to drag you into this. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable."

"It's all right...This has to be tried. I mean, the King is very tyrannical. It's like people are dying in the streets..."

I wasn't sure what to say. Micheal had never been a violent person before and tended to avoid fighting in general. The only word we could ever describe him as was peaceful.

"Never mind Masen. Sometimes, we have to go through what we don't like. I'll be fine."

"Micheal, if you don't want to do this, you can leave. I trust you and I know you would never give us up."

He looked at me, a bit of disbelief in his eyes.

"You're my friend and I realize this whole idea is making you uncomfortable. You can leave and I won't involve you in this."

He looked down. A bell chimed.

"I have to get back to the castle John," I said, "I'll come back in a few days."

He nodded and started talking with our private army.

"Come on, Micheal. I'll walk you home."

He nodded and we left. Silence was heavy in the air as we walked. I looked at my friend from time to time but he was lost in his thoughts. I decided not to bother him. Then, I stepped in something wet. Wet and...

Red.

"Blood?" I asked aloud.

Micheal gasped beside me and I followed his sight. I nearly collapsed from shock when I saw what he did. The crowds that we once shoved through were running in panic and confusion. They were followed by galloping horses and...the king's knights.

"Oh God..."

I pulled Micheal into the shadows so they wouldn't see us. We wedged ourselves between two houses and prayed no one would look into the shadows. My blood chilled at the screams of the women, the cries of the children, and the ring of metal through the air.

Micheal looked as pale as snow. I started to worry about him. I kept my voice quiet, "Just stay quiet. They are not thorough enough to find us."

He nodded, shivering. I closed my eyes and waited.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

I almost had tears in my eyes when Tybalt approached me, "Tybalt! What's going on?! Why are the knights killing those people?!"

I was shaking so badly, he had to hold me, "It's my father. He's angered because he thinks your father is trying something. He is making an example by killing people here and then he's going to send his army throughout the kingdom to kill conspirators."

I shook, "That's horrible!"

He sounded pained, "I know. I know. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. God, what kind of prince am I?!"

I gripped his arms, "Tybalt, Masen's down there. What if they find him?"

"Don't worry. They're only going down the main road. He's on the far side of the city."

I looked back to the city. Even at the distance I could see the blood flying and the dead falling limp. The knights' armour was shining from the firelight. At least, the parts that weren't red.

Tybalt's arms held me tighter, "Belle, you shouldn't be seeing this. Come inside."

I shook and my feet wouldn't move.

"We can go to Masen's room and stay there until he returns."

I blinked. That idea seemed to make me relax and I followed his lead into my brother's room. Once inside, I sat on the bed and shivered. There were so many innocent lives dying just because Leo was paranoid.

Tybalt touched my arm, "Belle?"

I looked at him.

He softened and hugged me again, "Masen will be all right."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. I kept chanting that Masen would be all right in my head. I was afraid to lose him. Suddenly, my chanting was interrupted by thumping. I was confused for a moment before I realized it was Tybalt's heartbeat. Only then did I fully grasp that he was holding me and I was holding him. I felt myself blush brightly but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. He was very warm.

I caught sight of us reflected in a full-length mirror. I looked very nervous with my cheek rested by his heart and my arms around his waist. He had his eyes closed with his cheek on the top of my head and his arms around my body. He looked very strong in his tunic and I was almost small in comparison to him.

I wasn't used to myself looking this way and it was almost startling. I noted how his hair was falling in with mine and how the royal blue of his tunic matched the light blue of my dress. Almost like how the night sky met the water in father's city.

I pulled back a little and looked up at Tybalt, still shocked by the things I noticed just by him holding me. He noticed the look and became concerned, "Belle? Are you all right?"

Instead of speaking, I leaned up and kissed him.

**Review please!**


	39. Memories

**XXXIX**

**_King Leo's Flag City_  
**

**(Masen POV)**

It felt like an eternity before the knights returned to the castle. I shivered and pulled Micheal up. An overwhelming urge to see the damage came over me but an opposing force of fear was just as large. Micheal made the decision for me and lead the way to the town center. I followed him and almost became sick at what I saw.

Dead bodies were everywhere with mourners and the dying crying over them. I shivered for the third time and didn't stop. The blood was so thick. We walked by the fountain and I saw a dead old man had fallen inside. His blood was quickly colouring the water and it looked like his grandson was trying to get him to wake up.

Tears stung my eyes and I turned from the sight. Men's wives had been cut down too. I saw the father of three with his wife in his arms. Her blood spilled from a slash on her back, it looked like. Her husband was rocking back and forth while his children cried around him. The youngest grasped what had happened slowly but you could tell he didn't fully understand.

Howls of infinite sorrow started erupting around us along with the howls of their dogs. I shook further.

"No!" Micheal suddenly ran from my side.

"Micheal!" I ran after him and followed him to the front of his house.

His parents lay in pools of their own blood, murdered along with the rest. My friend fell to his knees ans started crying his heart out. I became weak and put my hand on the wall of his home. Once I did, I realized that it was coloured with the red of life. I almost jumped back and looked at my hand. It was covered. My other hand was too.

_No...No!_

I looked up and saw him. The French commander. The one I had killed. He was lying on his stomach, his breathing ragged and his sword still protruding from his back. I stepped back and fell into a pool of blood. I lost my breath and began gasping in panic. I felt the blood of others leak through my clothing and touch my skin.

Suddenly, hands grabbed me and pulled me into Micheal's home. I was sat on a couch inside and shook.

"Masen! Masen, snap out of it!"

When I didn't respond, I was struck across the face. Disoriented and looked to see I was struck by my cousin, "B-Brandon!?"

He grabbed my shoulders, "You're not a killer! You, hear me?!"

I nodded, calming down a little, "Yes...Yes, you're right."

He sighed with relief, "All right. I'm going to get Micheal. Wait here."

I nodded and took deep, slow breaths. I began to thank God for giving Brandon the observation skills that he did. No one else would have known that I had been losing myself over memories of my childhood.

Brandon brought Micheal in then. He was shaking and tears ran down his cheeks. I got up, "Micheal! I am so sorry."

He shook his head, "You should get back to the castle. Before _he_ looks for you."

Brandon and I looked at each other. There was a note in his voice that neither of us had heard before.

Brandon took a step toward him, "Micheal-"

"No. No, go. I'll be fine."

We stared at him for a moment before submitting. I nodded, "I'll come back in a few days. Will you be all right until then?"

"I'll be fine."

I was reluctant to leave him but took my cousin and left. We returned to the castle in silence and crawled through the hole. Guards were not a problem so we easily made it to my room and entered.

"Masen!" My sister sprang up from her position on the bed with Tybalt and rushed to me, "You're covered in blood!"

"It's not my blood," I said quietly.

"Oh..." She looked worried and unsure of what to say.

Tybalt rose, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop father from issuing the attack but he wouldn't listen to me."

"It's fine," Brandon said, "We know you would not allow such a thing to happen if you had the power. It was nothing but Leo's work."

He nodded.

I took a breath, "I talked to a group of people in the city. They are willing to help us, at least, they were before...that."

Belle bit her lip.

"Also...Micheal's parents were killed."

Belle gasped.

"It changed him. I know it did. I fear that he will rally to our cause now, but for the wrong reasons."

"Revenge can drive men wild," Tybalt agreed, "How was he the last time you saw him?"

"Not good," Brandon said, "He was far too calm and collected."

"Oh," Belle griamced, "he's being eaten up inside then..."

I nodded, "It was strange. Even in my state, I could see the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice was unfamilier to me..."

"Your state?"

I looked at her and sighed, "All that blood...my past came back to haunt me."

She hugged me.

I hurriedly pushed her back, "No Belle! I'm covered in blood!"

She sighed, "Right. We should clean you up."

"You go get cleaned up too. My clothes are a lost cause to stain but your dress can still be saved."

She nodded and turned. Tybalt went to her, "I'll walk her back, make sure no one will see the blood."

I nodded, "I trust you Tybalt. Thank you."

They left and Brandon held out some clothes, "Here. At least, change into these."

I nodded and stripped myself from my clothing. Brandon was kind enough to turn and dip a cloth into the water basin I kept in my room. Once I had new trousers on, I washed my upper body with the cloth and ran water through my hair, getting all the blood off.

"Are you all right?" Brandon asked.

"I'm fine."

"No your not. When we were children, I know how much that commander haunted you. You faked being all right in front of Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella but you cried at night."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "It's not something that will go away, however much I want it to."

"We're here to help."

"No. Don't worry about me right now. There are more important things going on. In a few days, I'll go back into the city to see how Micheal's fairing and figure out how our support lies in the walls."

"I'll go with you. I'm leaving you alone again in case this happens again."

I wanted to argue but found myself too tired to and nodded. It would probably be good in case my outburst happened again.

"Masen, you realize there's going to be a lot of bloodshed in this war. And we're probably going to be doing some of it."

I hung my head, "I know...but I'm not risking everything for the sake of comfort. I shall overcome this...somehow..."

He nodded and patted my shoulder, "Get some rest. We probably won't be training tomorrow but we still have to take care of the horses."

**Review please!**


	40. Father's Worry

**It seems I am incapable of writing a shorter story...**

**XL**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV) One week later...**

A family had requested a meeting with me when they entered the city. They were travel worn and the father was wounded. As Carlisle was tending to him, I entered the room.

"My Lord Edward," the mother said, "Thank you for seeing us."

"It is no trouble," I assured, "Tell me what happened."

"The King's knights swept down the main street of the city. They slaughtered anyone who got in there way."

My eyes widened.

She hugged her baby close to her, "Blood bathed the streets and the knights just killed everything. Old, young, anyone who was close to their horses."

I let out a breath of shock and Carlisle stopped bandaging the man.

"We only escaped because we hid in an alley. Once the knights returned to the castle, we packed everything we had and ran. We came here because we weren't sure which Lord could take us."

"I will find a home for you. For know, there are empty rooms in the barracks. I know that's not the ideal place for a child as young as yours but I can get a home for you quickly."

"Thank you."

"I'll take them there," Carlisle said, finishing up, "Come on."

The woman got up and followed him but her husband stayed with me, "My Lord, when we were rushing out of the city, we passed a pair of young men. One had slipped in the blood and looked panicked."

"Traumatized?" I asked.

"I believe so but...he was your very image."

_Masen!_

"I had heard that you had lost your children to kidnappers. It would not surprise me if the King was the one behind it all. I fear the image of the blood unnerved him to a level to high for his mind to take."

I let out a sigh and puts my face in my hands.

"Forgive me."

"No." I looked at him, "I thank you for letting me know. Go be with your family. I will go find a home for you."

"Thank you, my Lord." He left.

I stood still for a moment, drowning with worry. My son was in danger of trauma, _His first kill must still be hanging over his mind...And seeing such a slaughter._ I was immediately afraid for his sanity.

"Edward?" I turned to see Carlisle had returned, "I lead that family to the barracks. Fredrick and your knights have agreed to watch over them until suitable housing is built."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Does something trouble you?"

"The father spoke to me before going off with you. He passed Masen on his way out of the city. He said he looked traumatized. What if his first kill is haunting him?"

"He'll be fine Edward."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know his father and I know him. He comes from a strong parent and has demonstrated the will to overcome things. Remember, he made a ride that nearly killed him to save your life."

I nodded, "Yes. Yes I know..."

"Do not fear for your son. He has his sister and cousins to support him and, by now, I'm sure he has a good couple of friends."

I smiled a little, those thoughts calming me.

"Right now, worry about the task at hand. There is a war brewing."

I took a breath, "You are right. Thank you Carlisle."

"Brother Edward!" Charles walked into the room, "Father! There are a lot of people at the gate."

"Really?"

"They want to see you," Mary said.

"Some of them look really hurt," Anne said quietly.

"Must be more from Leo's demonstration," I sighed.

Carlisle patted her head, "All right. Lead us there."

The three children brought us out to the open area in front of the barracks. There weren't a lot of families there and most looked heartbroken. My heart ached for them. It was obvious almost all of them had lost someone. The city had noticed them too and came to investigate.

"I assume, " I said to the families, "That you were all victims of Leo's knights."

They nodded, some starting to tear up again.

I turned to my people, "Leo sent his knights into the main streets and slaughtered his citizens. Is there any among you who are willing to take a family into your home? Just until I can get the supplies needed for more houses."

I smiled as the kindest of my people came forward and offered shelter to the broken and bleeding families. I saw Cedric in the crowd and motioned him forward.

"I need you to scout out for the next caravan. We'll need a fair amount of building supplies."

He nodded, "I'll prepare now."

"Take your sword and bow. I do not want you killed."

He nodded again, "I shall be careful, my Lord." He left for the stables.

I turned back and smiled in seeing every family taken in by someone.

"You're a good Lord, Edward," mother's voice said, announcing her sudden presence, "Your father would be very proud of you."

"I hope so, mother," I said with a sigh, "I just fear this will enrage Leo further. The people he victimized went straight to the person he hates the most."

"Things will turn out all right. Do not worry."

I sighed and nodded. I was being told that a lot today, "I'll try, mother."

She smiled a little and rubbed my arm, "I fear for you."

I looked at her, "Why?"

"You are under so much stress. I fear it will destroy you..."

I forced a reassuring smile and hugged her, "Do not worry about me mother. I will be fine. I have gone through Hell and back before. I will get through this."

"I hope so. I know you still hurt over your father."

I sighed, "And you do too. If you ever feel lonely at night, neither Bella nor I would object your presence."

"That is a very sweet gesture but you're a little old to be sharing a bed with your mother."

I laughed and hugged her again, "Can I ask a favour of you?"

"Anything."

"This battle is going to take me away from the city and Emmet and Jasper will follow me. I'm going to leave Carlisle in charge but I need you to take care of everyone. I trust Carlisle but I think a woman's touch might be needed for my nieces and nephews."

She smiled, "Of course. I like spending time with Charles, Ann, and Mary anyway. They are very good children."

"Thank you, mother."

"My Lord." I turned to see William, "May I have a word?"

Mother squeezed my shoulder, "I shall go see to the children."

When she was gone, I turned to William, "What is it?"

"I have been talking with some of the families. Most of them have told me they noticed a copper-haired young lad with a disturbed expression when leaving the city."

I sighed, "Yes. The first family to enter told me..."

"I remember Masen's state of mind when I first met him. Do you think the trauma is still affecting him?"

"I believe so. I cannot fault him for it...he should never have had to kill so young."

"He is a strong lad. I believe he will overcome this. He and the other young members of your family in the city are fighting for you."

I smiled a little. Perhaps everything that was going on could distract my son from his past. I looked through the gate toward the flag city, _I can only hope..._

**Review please!**


	41. Affections

**My birthday! :) Here's a present for everyone!  
**

**XLI**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Belle POV)**

Tybalt was smiling widely as he walked with me through the gardens. I was a little embarrassed. It had been a couple days since the night that I had suddenly kissed him and it seemed to give him a burst of confidence. He was always smiling when he was around me now.

I looked down and saw his hand holding mine. I smiled and looked up at him. His smile was still large and looked happier than I had ever seen him.

"Tybalt?" I asked.

He turned and I couldn't help but smile at his bright eyes and overall euphoric expression, "Yes?"

I laughed a little, embarrassed, "I'm...I'm sorry I gave you no warning the other night...I should have-"

He stopped me with his own kiss. My heart jumped and started thundering like a running stallion. His arm wrapped around my waist and I found myself kissing him back. When he pulled away, I knew I was blushing heavily.

"Now we are even," he laughed.

I laughed too, caught between surprise, delight, disbelief, and so many other emotions I could not describe them. I felt myself heating up with the rush of my blood and tried to stop it. It was not very decent of me.

He laughed again, "No need to be embarrassed Isabelle."

"I-I just...I cannot believe-"

He softened, "I know. Neither can I." I noticed his arm was still around me but I didn't move away. I liked feeling his warmth, "Father says soon I shall have to chose a bride...I think I've found the one I want."

I was starting to get dizzy by all this and shivered.

He noticed, "Belle?"

Everything swam I weakened. I fell against him with a bit of a whimper. Everything darkened for a moment and when I gained focus, I was on the ground with Tybalt holding me.

"Belle! Are you all right?!"

"I...I fainted!" I gasped, suddenly short of breath and very flushed.

He sighed, "Yes. I was worried about you."

I smiled a little, "I-I'm sorry. I guess I was overwhelmed."

He helped me stand slowly, blushing a little, "Perhaps I should not of made a declaration of love so suddenly."

I giggled, "Yes but, for whatever it may be worth, it was very sweet."

He smiled and he abruptly looked more like a young man than ever before. I had seen some of the more nervous stable boys courting the ladies-in-waiting. Tybalt became one of them. He was embarrassed and unsure and I found it endearing. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He softened, "Come. It's getting late."

I looked up and realized he was right. The sun was setting, "All right."

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

I left early because I was worried about Micheal. I wanted to make sure he was okay. The town was quiet as I walked through. The people wore drawn faces and evidence of a few nights ago was still present.

It was shocking. I came to the fountain and saw the elder and his grandson in my mind. The blood was still there and no one had changed the water. I shook my head and moved on. Leo ruled a fear-stricken city and I almost feared the result. Father needed time to get his allies together. If Leo pushed too much, the war would start earlier.

I came to Micheal's home and knocked. He answered slowly.

"Hello Masen."

I almost shivered at his emotionless voice, "Micheal...I came to see if you were all right."

He nodded, "Come in."

I entered and saw that he had been going through items, seeing what he could leave at his parents' graves.

"My parents are buried outside the walls. At the new church some of the men are building."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you."

"I understand."

I looked at him for a moment. His blond hair was ragged, his face was drawn, and he looked like he had not seen a decent night's sleep since I left him. I faced him, "Micheal, I worry for you. I know seeing...that and having to go through the after effects must have taken some sort of toll."

"Do not worry about me, Masen," he said, "You have other things to worry about."

He moved away from me to the window. In front of it was a table where a book was placed. He picked it up slowly. I recognized it as one of the blank-parchment books some caravans sold. They were often expensive.

"This was my mother's...She wrote poetry because father taught her how to read and write. She often read me the poems. They were beautiful."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"She was an innocent, truly...and father was kind and hard-working...They never even spoke of the King and he slaughtered them like pigs."

I saw his hands clenching the book, "Micheal-"

He slammed the table, "He should pay for his crimes! Whatever you need of me, Masen, just ask. I'll follow you."

This was not the friend I had had before. I was honestly frightened and concerned. He was mad with grief but not the mad I was accustomed to. I had seen women running unclothed through the streets and men jumping from the walls because of the loss of lovers and children. Micheal seemed to be taking this a different way.

"Are...Are you sure?" I asked carefully.

"Yes." He looked at me and his eyes were filled with hatred and hurt.

I took a step back from the look but manage to compose myself, "Very well. Do you know where John and the others are?"

"No. I assume, they're going over the dead."

"Let's go seek them out. I want to see who is still on my side."

We left and searched the town. We found John at his home, with his father.

"You're injured," I said, noting the man's arm.

"I'll be fine," John's father assured, "Just a scratch."

"I apologize-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. This was Leo's doing, not yours."

I nodded, but felt the guilt nonetheless.

John's mother came to me, "Are you hurt dear?"

"I'm fine physically."

"Physically?" John asked, confused.

"There was an incident when I was young. There...was a lot of blood."

"Oh, you poor dear," John's mother whispered.

"I'll be fine. I just have to focus on something else until this is all over."

"Well, we're here if you need us."

I nodded.

"In a way," John said, "this has worked out for you. I ran around the city to listen in on the gossip. Word of who you are and what the king did to you has spread. You're very popular now."

"Is that a good thing?"

"For the resistance it is. Can you come back in a week? I can round up everyone to go back to the house we met in."

"Sure. I'll have to see how Leo is reacting. As may times as I've gone through the treatment, I don't think my back can take much more."

"Or mine." I turned to see Brandon walk in, "I told you I would come with you Masen."

I smiled, "Sorry. I forgot you were going to make yourself my shadow."

"What did you mean by your back?" John's mother asked.

"Leo isn't lenient with troublemakers," Brandon said.

"How so?"

We looked at each other, shrugged and turned. We removed our shirts to show the scars we had gained from our years of disobedience.

"Oh my Lord!"

"He's been doing this to you?!" John's father exclaimed.

I pulled my shirt back on, "Since we were children. We're used to it by now."

"Besides," Brandon grinned, "we aren't going to let Leo have the satisfaction of beating us down."

John's mother looked worried and a little pale.

"Do not worry," I assured, "We can take more than simple lashings. Right now, there are other things to attend to."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Your father is in worse shape than us, trust me."

"We don't have any time left," Brandon said, "Leo is sweeping the city with heavily armed patrols."

"All right. I'll come back in a few days John." Without waiting for an answer, we left.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

I was about to retire when I heard a knock on my door. I went to it and answered. It was Tybalt. He looked excited.

"I want to show you something," he smiled.

"This late?" I asked.

"It can only be seen at night. Grab a blanket and come."

I shrugged and grabbed a light blanket from the spares on my table. Tybalt's eyes brightened and he dragged me to the garden.

"It's so dark," I said, "We'll get lost."

"I know the way Belle," he assured, "Don't worry."

We walked slowly down the path with his hand holding mine tightly. He guided me to the bench and sat me down. I put the blanket around myself, starting to feel the chill.

He sat beside me, and I could almost feel his excitement.

"Tybalt," I said, "It's so dark. I'm not sure I'll be able to see what you want to show me."

"Just wait. The moon will come out."

I nodded a little and waited. Sure enough, the moon was released for a cloud that had been blocking it's shine. When moonlight flooded down enough for me to see, I gasped.

The flowers and plants were beautiful. Bathed in silver light, things looked as if they were from another world. A few late wondering butterflies traveled slowly through the night air and I saw the light on their wings. A gentle wind brushed through the flowers and made them dance a slow silver-lit waltz.

"It's beautiful Tybalt!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, "I thought you would like it."

"It's more beautiful than it is in the daytime."

He softened and wrapped his arm around me. I blushed and relaxed against him. I felt flattered that Tybalt had thought of showing me this and I honestly could not say that I wanted to reject his sudden, gentle courting.

_Everything is going so fast_, I thought, _It was only a couple days ago that I kissed him...but I like it. I like how he's making me feel...Is this how mother felt when father was courting her?_

Tybalt's other arm wrapped around me to form a hug. I smiled and pushed the thoughts from my mind. Something told me mother did feel this way and I was happy to be feeling it for Tybalt.

_Maybe I am starting to love the prince...._

**Review please!**


	42. Punishment

**XLII**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV) A while later...**

I growled as the lashing continued. Leo had discovered mine and Brandon's disappearance. My bloody clothing had been discovered by one of the servants as well as Brandon's and some of the patrolling knights had caught sight of us sneaking around.

I felt my blood start to run down my back and shivered. The rush of the liquid made it feel cold and thinner than it should be.

"Enough."

It stopped and only mine and my cousin's panting could be heard in the dungeon's silence. I held back a growl. I could feel Leo's eyes on me as he had come to watch this session of whipping. I had no more feeling in my back and felt like I was going to be sick. The rope around my wrists hung from the ceiling to keep me upright and, for once, I was glad. I knew my body wouldn't be able to stand on its own, no matter how much my pride wanted it to.

"I think that is enough," Leo said, "Cut them down."

I almost groaned internally as a guard cut the rope, making both of us fall to the floor. The guard had only cut the length of rope reaching to the wooden beams on the ceiling so our hands were still bound. I forced myself to turn to a sitting position and looked at my wrists. They were bleeding and raw.

Leo smirked, "Have you learned your lesson, Cullen?"

"You can whip us all you want," Brandon growled, "but you can't break us. You lost all this when you first exiled my uncle. Your tyranny will never win the favour of the people."

I looked at Leo and saw the anger in his eyes. He was certainly not amused. I met his glare with my own, daring him to give us more lashes. He merely growled and left with his guards.

"That's what I thought," I muttered.

The dungeon master removed our bonds, "Please forgive me. I did not want to inflict so much harm upon you."

"Its all right. We do not blame you. I just fear what my sister is going to do to me when she finds out I got into trouble."

He smiled a little and helped us to stand, "Can you walk?"

Brandon tried and only succeeded in falling against a table.

He sighed, "I shall call a servant to help." He left briefly as soon as he was sure we were stable against the table.

"Masen," Brandon asked suddenly, "did I go too far back there?"

I laughed, "No. I think you summed up everything rather nicely. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett would be congratulating you."

"What of Uncle Edward?"

"I think father would just be upset that we were injured. He hates seeing people hurt. Mother always said she loved that about him."

The dungeon master returned with Tybalt following him.

"I tried to get father calmed down before he sent the guards to grab you," he sighed, "Are you terribly hurt?"

"We'll persevere," Brandon promised, "Do not worry."

He nodded and wrapped my arm around his neck. The dungeon master copied his motion and they helped us up the stairs and down to my sister's room.

"Masen! Brandon!" she cried, "Oh my Lord!"

"We are fine Belle," I said quickly, "It looks worse than it is."

She bit her lip, "Still...Oh, lie down on the bed. Let me heal you two."

Rosie was there too and looked a little pale at the sight of all the blood. Brandon and I spread ourselves onto our stomachs on Belle's bed. She got some water and cloth.

"Rosie, Tybalt," she said, "can you help me?"

"Of course," Tybalt said as Rosie nodded.

She handed a bowl of water and some cloth to Tybalt, "Clean the blood of Brandon's back and I'll see the Masen. Rosie, can you crush those herbs into that water?" She pointed to a basket of freshly cut herbs and a mortar and bowl. Beside them was another bowl of water. Belle kept lots in her room.

"Which ones?" Rosie asked.

"The ones on the left side of the basket. Bundled with the blue ribbon."

She nodded and set to work. Meanwhile, Tybalt and Belle cleaned off our backs.

"This seems so much worse than the other times..."

"Leo sat in to watch," Brandon explained, "so we got our full punishment."

She bit her lip again and continued cleaning off the wounds, "So many people have died from wounds like these."

"They never had a healer like you Belle."

She smiled a little, the small joke making her feel better. The next hour went by in silence only broken by Belle's instruction to Tybalt and Rosie on what to do to heal Brandon. When the bandages were on us, it was nightfall. I looked outside and knew I wouldn't be able to get into the city. John would have to run things on his own for a while.

"Masen?" Belle asked, "Are you feeling all right? I do not think you've even heard anything Tybalt has just said."

I shook myself, "I apologize. I was thinking of John. What were you saying Tybalt?"

"My father is aggravated," he said, "He strongly suspects Lord Edward and will probably discover what wheels are in motion before he is ready."

"Then we shall have to increase our efforts."

"But you have been hurt enough," Belle said, touching my shoulder.

"I'll be fine Belle. Its for something bigger than us and I'm willing to help father in any way I can."

She nodded but looked uncertain.

"I am getting in close with the scouts," Tybalt said, "Some of them say that Lord Edward has sent out scouts to different lords."

"Then father is already moving," I said, "All right. Let us make sure the king looks to us instead of the kingdom."

"I suppose the appearance of an attention-needing prince could be arranged."

I grinned, "Just do not risk your reputation. We are still going to need you afterward."

He laughed.

"We have training in the marrow," Brandon reminded us, "We should retire."

I nodded and forced myself to stand. Belle really was a good healer but my back throbbed from its experience and her herbs. She steadied me and I smiled, "Thank you, sister."

Tybalt helped Brandon up, "I'll help you to your rooms. Come along."

Brandon and I grinned, "Yes, your majesty."

He looked at us for a moment before a sigh left his lips. We laughed and followed him out.

**Review please!**


	43. Leo's Try

**Note: I realize my referances between Anne, Charles, Mary and everyone else are a little off. I'm basing them loosly on some younger family members of mine and putting in their addresses to people.**

**Note 2: I know I've been dragging and boring everyone. I'm hoping this chapter will move things along. It doesn't pick up until the end but the end is pretty big...I hope.**

**XLIII**

**_Lord Edward's Port City_  
**

**(Edward POV)**

I found myself staring toward the flag city again. My fingers flexed on the stone railing of the balcony and my thoughts were on my children. This had turned into a routine for me...No, a constant state of mind. This was the one place I could stare toward my most bitter enemy and feel the comfort of my father nearby.

_What am I to do?_ I wondered, _I know Leo's scouts would have seen mine. Can I really get everyone mobilized in time to surround the city? And what of my children and niece and nephew? They have promised to help me but...at what cost will it bring them? I do not want them hurt. _I sighed heavily and shuddered.

"Edward?" I turned to see Esme. She walked over to me with a limp, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. How are Charles and Anne? Are they still frightened from the raid?"

"I think they are fine. They were just a little unnerved by Bella's arm."

I sighed and nodded. She rubbed my arm. I smiled at her, "You've always been a good mother to me Esme. Thank you."

"I'm glad I could raise you Edward. Both Carlisle and I are very proud of you."

"That means much to me." I sighed, "I only wish I could have brought my children back before father died. He loved them very much and they loved him."

She rubbed my arm again, "Knowing Leo, he would have wanted a report. They probably knew a week after it happened."

I nodded and felt saddened at the thought of my children shedding tears with neither Bella nor I to comfort them, "Yes. Yes, you are right...Any word from any of the scouts?"

"The closer ones have sent word that the Lords have begun preparations. We're just waiting on the farthest."

A bit of relief entered me at the thought of things in motion, "Good. I know Lord Luneth would have begun preparations immediately but he shall still be the last to arrive at the city."

"Who did you send out there?"

"Cedric. He's my fastest."

She nodded and hugged me, "I only hope this will work."

I hugged her back "It has too. It's our only chance to end all this. I put my faith in God and faith tells me he does not want that tyrant to rule over his children anymore."

She nodded.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I washed the dishes in silence. My arm was still stinging but I refused to let it show on my face. Edward was already beating himself up over it and I know how he was when it came to one of his family members in pain.

Anne was at my feet, playing with one of the wooden horses Masen and Brandon used to play with. She looked up at me, "Who made this Aunt Bella?"

"Your grandfather Edward," I answered, trying to keep the depression out of my voice.

"I thought Edward was my brother."

I smiled, "No. Not that Edward. Edward's father."

"My father?"

I laughed tiredly and knelt down, "Anne, you and Charles are the first and only children that Esme and Carlisle had."

"Really? But what about Brother Edward, Brother Emmett, and Sister Alice?"

"They were adopted. Their families went to God. Well, except for Edward's mother and father. Your grandmother Elizabeth is Edward's mother and a man named Edward was his father."

"Oh...Where is grandfather Edward?"

"He passed over to God before you were born."

"Oh..." Then, she ran from the kitchen, a determined look on her face.

I smiled a little and went back to the dishes. I was in a little better mood. Anne, Charles, and Mary could always make me smile. Especially Mary. It was that child's sworn duty to make sure no one frowned in the world.

Elizabeth walked in then, "There you are Bella. I wondered where you disappeared to."

"Just doing some dishes. They've been soaking for a while."

She nodded and came to help.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I was studying my maps when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Charles, Anne, and Mary in the doorway, staring at me.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

They suddenly ran at me and tackled my legs with hugs. Startled, I fell back onto the floor. It must have been a comical sight - me, wide-eyed and on the floor, and three children clinging to me like I was dying.

"Hey there," I said softly, "what is wrong?"

Anne looked up at me, "Sister Bella told me about grandfather Edward."

"You lost your real father," Charles said sadly, hugging me tighter, "We wanted to see if you were all right."

I smiled a little. They never asked who's grave I visited every once in a while and we never saw the need to tell them about father as of yet. I noted the wooden horse in Anne's hand. Father's handiwork.

I patted their heads gently, "I am fine. My father died peacefully and I was with him until the end. There's no need to worry."

"But," Mary whimpered, "aren't you sad?"

I softened, "Yes but I'm happy in knowing he no longer has to suffer the pains of the world."

"Pains?"

"You'll understand when you're older. I promise."

"Can we go see grandfather Edward?" Anne asked.

Thunder cracked behind me, "Tomorrow. I'll take you to his grave."

"A-All right."

"For now," came a voice, "It's bedtime."

We looked to the door to see Carlisle. Charles clung to me, "But father-"

"No. It's time for bed. Come along."

I smiled as they let go of me and followed Carlisle. I remained sitting on the floor for a while, thinking.

_They are just like how Masen, Belle, Brandon, and Rosie were...Innocent and barely exposed to the darkness Leo is forcing on my world..._

It pained me to realize the comparison my mind had made. My children were active in a war while Brandon's sister, and my little brother and sister remained growing up in the castle and city streets. They played and had fun while the others were forced into studies and hardened training.

I looked out the window of the room, _I hope you're safe..._

_

* * *

_

**_King Leo's Flag City_**

**(Belle POV)**

I yawned irrepressibly. I was very tried. The day had been filled with lessons from the Volturi and worrying about my brother and Brandon. They had collapsed in the middle of training early in the morning. The king's physician had to stop their bleeding.

I sighed and brushed my hair back, "I need some sleep."

Suddenly, a knock came to my door. Heaving another sigh, I went to answer it. I was surprised, and rather displeased, to see the King at my door.

"Good evening Isabelle," he smiled.

I shuddered, "Good evening, your Highness. Is there something I could help you with?"

He pushed passed me to enter my room, "Perhaps."

A bad feeling entered my mind. It felt like there was a warning bell in my mind. I turned to face him.

He was at my dresser, his hand on the wood, "How are your studies going?"

"Well enough, my King. Aro says I'm well on my way to reaching the skill of my grandfather."

"Ah, yes. Carlisle was very adapt at healing."

I nodded, still feeling greatly uncomfortable.

"Tell me. How old are you Isabelle?"

"My brother and I will be seeing our eighteenth year this winter."

"I see."

I noticed he had the necklace father gave me in his hands and nearly growled. I didn't want him touching it. I clenched my hands, "My King-"

"I'll be blunt. You see, Tybalt is reaching the age where he must chose his bride."

"Yes."

"We both know who he has been courting lately."

I swallowed.

He walked to the far side of the room, leaving the necklace on the table. I rushed to grab it and put it on. His voice continued, "However, I need to make sure the future queen can suit the King's needs."

I didn't like the way he spoke those words and turned, finding him staring at me. I stared back at him, refusing to let his gaze unnerve me - a useless thing to do at this point.

He advanced slowly, only stopping when we were only a short distance apart, "After all...ruling a kingdom is hard work..." He raised his hand.

I pushed it away out of panic when he touched my hair and moved swiftly from in between him and the dresser. Terror was fighting to rule me but I managed to compose myself, "My King, it is late and I must retire. The Volturi is continuing my studies tomorrow."

"Is that so?"

I turned to catch him looking at me again. This time, his eyes were going up and down the length of my body. I shivered violently and my voice faltered, "P-Please leave!"

"I can be where I want Isabelle." He advanced again.

I backed until the back of my legs hit my bed, "S-Stay back!"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me against him. His grip wasn't painfully but it was certainly restricting, "Rumours tell me _Lord_ Edward has a beautiful enchantress for a wife...and that you have become a vision of her."

Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, "L-Let me go..."

"You have become very beautiful."

Terror took me over as he pulled me tighter against him and I tried to lash out. He stopped me with a sickening grin and pushed me down onto the bed. He pinned me and I starting breathing heavily.

His one hand held me down as his other hand started trailing down my side. He grasped my dress and began to pull it up. I gasped, beyond rational thinking and hit him with me free hand. He fell off me with a cry and I jumped up, running out of the room and down the hall.

**Review please!**


	44. No Longer

**XLIV**

_**Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

My back burned still and I was sick of it. However, I refused to allow Leo the satisfaction of knowing he had caused me pain. I returned to my room to find the door firmly closed. This confused me as I knew I had left it open when I left for morning training.

I tried to open it and it was locked. Not only that but I heard a gasp that I knew belonged to my sister, "Isabelle?"

"M-Masen?" Her voice was laced with a high level of panic.

I grasped the handle again, focused by the fear I could here, "Belle, open the door."

The door unlocked and she opened it. She pulled me in and almost slammed the door behind me. I turned to see tear streaks running down her cheeks and her eyes red.

"Belle! What happened?!"

He answer came through choked breaths, "L-Leo...He...He tried to...force himself on me!" She burst into tears, shaking.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, slowly grasping what she had said. Anger whelmed in me, _That scum tried to take MY sister!_

Just the thought of him grabbing her and forcing her against his body brought a rage on me that I had only heard about. My arms gripped her tighter and my teeth clenched. Blind rage was starting to rule me and my mind gave serious consideration to going to the King's bedchambers and running him through with my sword.

"MASEN!"

At the yell of Belle's voice, I was almost violently snapped back to reality. I looked at her. Her face was flustered and she was still crying a little. I took a breath, "All right. Sit on the bed Belle."

She sat down and I went to my door. I looked out and saw a patrolling guard down the hallway. I whistled and motioned for him to come.

He approached me, "My Lord?"

"Can you seek out Brandon, Rosalind, and the Prince? I need them to meet me here. There is an important matter we need to discuss."

He looked perplexed but nodded, "Yes My Lord." He left.

I returned inside and sat beside my sister, "It's all right Belle. We'll figure something out."

She nodded and leaned against me. I hugged her and closed my eyes. Even though I loved Rosie and Brandon, Belle had always had a place closest to my heart. Mother always said it was because we were twins but I had seen twins almost come to blows before. I never ceased in protecting my sister. I refused to let anything happen to her. Part of me felt guilty in letting Leo come near her. I was just glad she escaped his wandering hands.

A knock came on my door. I got up and answered. All three had come at once. I thanked the guard and bid him to continue his rounds before he was punished. He nodded and I ushered my guests in.

"Belle?" Rosie asked, noticing her tear stained face, "What is wrong?"

Belle shivered and I grimaced, "Leo tried to force himself on her."

Rosie went to hug her immediately. Tybalt and Brandon looked horrified.

"When??" Tybalt asked.

"A-About an hour ago," Belle whimpered, "I-I've been hiding in Masen's room."

Brandon growled.

"Belle, I'm so sorry," Tybalt said, looking guilty, "I knew he was looking at you and Rosie but I didn't think he would try anything with Masen and Brandon on the grounds..."

"I don't blame you," she whispered.

"Neither do I," I said, "I know you would never allow something like this to happen to her."

"What if he tries again?" Rosie asked, hugging Belle tightly, "The bastard doesn't give up when his mind's on something."

We nodded. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what to do. I could be with her all the time and there was a fair amount the day that she was unavoidably alone.

Suddenly, Tybalt's head snapped up, "There is something..."

We all looked at him.

He stared at Belle, "There's a caravan in town...I can pay for them to ferry you out of the city."

She gasped and we looked at him. He looked pained, "Give me an hour. I shall sneak into the city and speak with the caravan master."

I looked down and sighed, closing my eyes, "It's the only way...and I would feel better if you were with father Belle."

"But..." she whispered.

I looked at her, "Belle, you aren't safe here...I no longer protect you..."

She looked down. Tybalt sighed, "I'll be back."

_**An hour later....**_

I put my cloak on Belle, "You need to keep warm..."

"What about Rosie?" she asked.

Rosie put on a false smile, "Don't worry Belle. I can keep the bastard away. He knows I have the fight of my parents."

She smiled a little, "I don't want to leave you guys alone...Especially you Masen. Who else is going to heal you. You make a habit of getting in trouble almost every three days."

I laughed and hugged her, "Brandon and I will survive. You just worry about yourself."

Tybalt sneaked in then, panting a little, "The caravan master has agreed to take you to a ruined village about a day away by caravan. That's their turning point. From there, all you have to do is walk straight. You'll reach Lord Edward's city in six days."

She shivered. Rosie produced a bag, "Here Belle. One of the mistresses gave it to me. You can use it to hold onto some food."

Brandon took it, "I'll sneak into the kitchens. You go down into the city. I'll be a couple minutes behind."

We nodded and pulled on simple clothing. I could tell Belle was afraid and, in truth, I was too. We had never been apart for long before. The last time we separated, I had run off on Brego to save father's life. Now, she would be utterly alone for almost a week. Anything could happen to her: highwaymen, scouts for the King, wild beasts, and a thousand other things I was too afraid to imagine. These thoughts consumed me as Tybalt lead us through our secret hole and into the city.

Belle clung to my side and held my hand. I squeezed her hand and kept her close. We reached the caravan and the master was waiting. He was an elder with a kind smile and gentle demeanor.

"Hello again," Tybalt said, "This is the maiden I need you to ferry."

He nodded, "Anything for you, young Prince." He took Belle's hand, "You shall be safe in my cart. My wife will look after you."

"Th-Thank you," she whispered.

John's father appeared then, "Masen. I'm glad you've come."

I looked at him, "You have news?"

"My brother owns a tavern on a back road between here and your father's city. I have been writing him and he has agreed to be a safehouse for the rebels. The tavern's called 'The Knight's Den."

I smiled, "That's wonderful news."

He nodded, "I shall tell you more on your next meeting. Right now, I am due to some repar work." He left.

I turned to Belle, "Let father know of this, okay Belle?"

She nodded and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and whispered, "You'll be all right. You're as strong as mother and father. You're stronger than me sometimes."

She nodded and turned to Tybalt. Disregarding any chagrin, she leaped into his arms and hugged him. I smiled. I knew Tybalt fancied her and I didn't mind. We had grown up like brothers and I trusted him. I also knew that Belle was taken with him. They had spent time together and he had looked after her. He was even risking punishment by getting her out of the city. On top of all that, he made her happy. Maybe I was too lenient a brother but he seemed to be the perfect choice for her.

"Stay safe," I heard him whisper.

"You too," she choked back.

Brandon appeared then and handed Belle the bag, "Here Belle. I managed to package some food and one of the servant women gave me some clothing. She wants you to be safe."

She nodded and took the bag.

My chest ached. I really didn't want her to go alone. Brandon pulled out a dagger then. I recognized it as the one Uncle Jasper had given him on his birthday, "Use this to protect yourself Belle and give it to my father when you get home. Just so he and mother know I'm all right."

"I-I will," she breathed, taking it.

I hugged her again, "I love you Belle."

"I-I love you too. I love all of you! Please, don't get into too much trouble..."

"We promise," Brandon said.

Rosie hugged Belle tightly and then Brandon and Tybalt one last time. The caravan master touched her shoulder then, looking sad, "Come young maiden. We must depart."

She nodded and we followed her to the cart. She climbed in and sat beside the master's wife. A tearful farewell was exchanged, all of us seemingly not getting enough and we parted. The caravan moved and I never broke eye contact with her until the front cart disappeared behind the rest.

"Belle...stay safe..."

* * *

_**End of Part Two**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Review please!**


	45. Part 3: First Day

**A/N: I am glad people liked my twist. Wasn't sure how you would all take that. To clarify on the 'parts' - I'm just trying to make the story flow a little better. The transition from first to second part was the seven year jump where we went from Masen swearing to stop Leo after Edward Sr died to Edward visiting his father's grace with a rose and forget-me-nots. Some people didn't respond to well to my jump in the first Age of Empires so I thought the parts would make it run a little smoother.**

**That being said, on with part three!**

* * *

_**Part Three**_

_**

* * *

**_

**XLV**

_**Between King Leo's Flag City and Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Belle POV)**

I had cried myself to sleep in the arms of the caravan master's wife. She had let me cry immediately after we made it passed the gate. I had been hidden under a blanket and some hay so the guards couldn't find me. Once it was safe, the woman took me in her arms and told me to cry. I didn't hesitate in doing so.

I opened my eyes to find midmorning light and the caravan horses moving swiftly. A blanket had been placed on me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, dear," came a gentle voice.

I turned to see the wife, "Good morning...Forgive me for crying all night."

She brushed my hair back, "It was no trouble dear. I can understand that you might be frightened. The ones you parted from seemed very attached to you."

I nodded, feeling tears prick behind my eyes, "We hadn't been separated since we were little...and even then it wasn't for very long..."

She gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head like a mother would, "You'll meet up with them again."

I nodded with a soft smile. She was right. The war would turn out and we would meet again. At least, I hoped so.

"Here dear. Eat something." She gave me a bowl of porridge.

I smiled, "Thank you." Although tasteless and barely warm, it was good to focus on something other than the fact that I was alone. As I ate, I began to think about what was to happen. An odd feeling came over me when I realized how close to the climax father's plan was, _The war will start soon...and all because we were taken. It was the final straw..._

"Are you all right?"

I looked up, "Hm? Yes. Yes, I am fine. Just thinking."

She smiled and went to sewing up a dress.

I returned to the porridge and dully went through all the important things in my mind. There was a lot. I worried about Masen, Brandon, Tybalt, and Rosie. I was afraid they would get into trouble. However, I knew the boys would take all the blame to protect Rosie.

Then, Tybalt came to my mind. He had never been caught disobeying his father before. He had done it enough times but was never suspected of doing anything wrong. Leo was so focused on Masen and Brandon that he left his son to his own devices.

I shivered at the thought of the King. How mad would he be once he found out I had escaped?

* * *

**_King Leo's Flag City, Castle Dungeon_**

**(Masen POV)**

I couldn't help but cry out in pain at the lashing. The whip felt as though it was cutting deep into my back, almost like a sword. Leo had gone looking for Belle in the early morning and discovered her gone. After a sweep of the castle, it was announced that she was no where on the castle grounds. Naturally, I had something to do with it. I had expected a lashing and was getting it but, the two cries beside me were a surprise. He had assumed Brandon and Tybalt had something to do with it as well. I could understand Brandon but Tybalt?

He gave a cry and nearly buckled. Leo, himself, was giving the lashings and he had no restraint on us. I could feel my blood soaking into my pants and it was a safe guess Brandon and Tybalt were the same. Each lash felt as though it was cutting deep into our muscle and sinew. My nerves were flaring and I was almost in tears.

"My King," the dungeon master spoke for the upteenth time in the last little while, "I understand your anger but you will kill them if you continue."

He growled, "Mark me, you three. No more shall escape this castle." The whip was thrown on the floor and I heard the dungeon door slam shortly after.

"Quickly, get the physician. Tell him to bring all the supplies he can carry."

The door closed quietly that time and we were cut down.

"Stay on your stomachs."

We obeyed and Rosie came from the shadows. Leo wouldn't risk punishing her but made her watch. She knelt in front of us, "A-Are you all right?"

"It..." Tybalt gasped, "It was...worth it."

Brandon and I made some sounds of agreement but couldn't get up. Waves of pain coarsed through my body coupled with a crushing weakness. The world spun before my eyes and it was a desperate struggle to keep conscious. It would have just been so easy to give in to the darkness. It wasn't until the royal physician was cleaning my back that I came to an alert frame of mind.

"Easy lad," he said.

I nodded and coughed, tasting copper in my mouth. The cold water washed the blood away and the herbs in it stung the wounds. I clenched my fists until I was slowly raised into a sitting position. Clean bandages were wrapped tightly around me and the pressure eased the pain. I was still in agony but it was more bearable.

Brandon and Tybalt had already been healed and looked at me. I sighed, "At least Belle is safe..."

They nodded. Rosie looked pale, "Do you think she'll get home in time?"

"She will," Brandon said, "and our fathers will come. We just have to hold on long enough."

Tybalt grimaced, "I have never seen father so angry. I fear he'll keep a closer look on us..."

"Pay no attention to that," I said, "Things need to be done."

"I have been talking to some of the scouts for you, Prince," spoke a guard, "Many Lords are sending forces to a cliff side known as Mardoc."

"The military base," Tybalt sighed, "Father used it in the war to hold his spare troops. Does he know of this?"

"No. All scouts have sworn allegiance to the future king and are giving your father false reports. He still thinks he has the advantage over Lord Edward."

I sighed with some relief, "We have friends then. Good."

"Be wary, though. I know of some Lords who hold eternal allegiance to the King."

"What is the army size? Who is with the King and who is with my father?"

"It is fairly even, young Cullen. All I know for certain is that the Lord your father was trained by is willing to lead the strike."

"All right. Thank you for being on our side."

He nodded.

"Come now," said the dungeon master, "you need to rest. We will take you to your rooms."

"No," Tybalt said, "Take us to the physician's chambers. We need to watch each other for the day and it will fool my father into thinking he has won over us."

"Good plan," Brandon nodded.

They agreed and helped us up.

* * *

_**Between King Leo's Flag City and Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Belle POV) Dawn...**

"I'm afraid this is as far as we can take you," the caravan master said to me as the horses rested at a crossroads, "Go down that path and you should reach a village the French destroyed. You can find shelter there for the night and continue on. It is a straight path to the port city from there. I'm sure Lord Edward would take you in. He is very kind."

"So I have heard," I said, shouldering my bag, "Thank you for everything. I only wish I could repay you."

"Just find yourself a safe place dear," said the wife, giving me a final hug.

I nodded, "Farewell." With a wave, I turned and headed down the path the caravan master had mentioned.

The road was long but it seemed longer with the gathering darkness. I pulled Masen's cloak closer to myself and gripped Brandon's dagger. The comfort the items gave me stilled my fear and soothed me. I took a breath and made myself continue.

I began to wonder about the village I was heading too. Father had said he had lived with mother in a village before they were forced to move to the port city.

_I wonder if I'm going to the same village…Maybe I could find mother's old home._

Curious now, I continued onward and came to a ruined village within an hour. The place was burned but there were still some structures standing. I went to a small house that seemed almost out of the way. It had a stable and was still standing. I went in and closed the cracked door gently. It was small with a fireplace, bed, and bench. Of course, I couldn't use the fireplace. I had no wood and wasn't willing to go into the forest at night.

Instead, I ate some of the food Brandon had gotten for me and crawled onto the bed. Silence hung in the air like a thick morning fog and seemed to inch it's way closer to me. I huddled on the bed, using Masen's cloak as a blanket.

_I can do this…I can do this…When I was young, I promised myself I would stay strong, even without Masen. I'm not that scared girl anymore. I can make it to father. I can._

I repeated those thoughts until sleep overtook me.

**Review please!**


	46. Tybalt's Rage

**XLVI**

_**Between Lord Edward's Port City and King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Belle POV) Morning…**

I awoke to sun and birds. I was confused as to where I was until I saw the details of the house. I was just at the beginning of the road home.

_Home…_It was the first time I truly grasped the word. I was going home. I was going to see mother and father and my family again.

A smile broke my face and I nearly burst into tears of joy. I had dreamed of seeing my family again for so long. I slipped off the bed and made myself a small meal to give me the strength to continue. It was just under a week to father's city from here and I knew I would make it.

After eating and cleaning up, I left the house I took shelter in and wandered around the village. It wasn't very big and it seemed it was once very easy to get through. I looked at the smithy and saw it was the least damaged out of all. I noticed a grave marker and went up to it. The name had been worn by weather.

_I guess whoever made it didn't have time to create a better one_, I noted, looking at the wooden cross. I felt a little disheartened at that and began to wonder who was buried beneath the soil, _Well, if this was mother's and father's village, maybe they would know._

I turned and continued through the deserted place. Nothing of interest came to my attention other than a bone here or there that were almost certainly human. I shivered and quickly left, not looking back.

The road was long but the weather was warm for being so close to winter. I still had to use brother's cloak but it wasn't freezing. As I walked, things turned almost peaceful. I could see some families of horses in the fields and woodland creatures in the forest. The wind played with the grass and reminded me of the gardens in the castle. I smiled wider. That was mine and Tybalt's special place now, as embarrassing as that sounded.

A whinny caught my attention and I saw a father horse running with his foul. The mother watched carefully but I could almost see a soft look in her face. The father seemed to slow his gallop so the foul could run forward and think itself victorious. It gave a loud cry of victory and I grinned.

_Hard to believe there's a war going on alongside their world…_

* * *

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

I sighed restlessly. I wished my back would heal quicker. I was no where near ready to get up from my bed yet and I assumed Brandon and Tybalt weren't either. Then again, we probably weren't going to see Tybalt for a while.

I grinned. After the physician allowed us to return to our rooms for rest, Tybalt went straight to his father and called him out. In front of the whole court! I hadn't been there at the time but I had befriended many of the knights-in-training as well as the servants. They spoke in utter shock about how Tybalt didn't even bother to pull a shirt over his head to cover the blood-soaked bandages and stood in front of the entire royal court to shout at his father. Apparently, he had called him a womanizing scum that spent more time following the ass-ends of females instead of fixing the problems in the kingdom. He even went as far as to say that God would have never appointed such a bastard to the throne.

I didn't have the pleasure of experiencing that in person but I was still stunned into silence. I never knew Tybalt to be so outstanding and fearless. I would call Leo out but I wasn't sure how I would take doing that in front of servants, knights, pages, squires, scouts, and nobles. Plus, this was his father he fought with.

I grinned wider and almost laughed, _I'm glad he's on our side._

The door opened, breaking me from my thoughts. I was surprised to see Tybalt and Brandon come in. It was obvious they were still sore. Brandon was grinning broadly and I returned the expression. He had heard too.

"Why are you two grinning?" Tybalt asked nervously.

I laughed, "You're just amazing. I cannot believe you did that in front of the royal court!"

He sighed and put his head in his hands. Brandon burst out laughing and I joined him.

"Does everyone know?" our friend sighed with a hint of frustration.

"Of course!" Brandon cried, "You did it in front of everyone!"

He sank in a chair and we laughed even louder. A small, embarrassed smile crossed his face, "I just…broke, I guess."

"I'd say! I have never seen you do anything like that before! Usually it's me or Masen."

"Well…"

I couldn't wipe the grin from my face, "And all because of what he did to Belle. Granted, I'm very angry about that too but still!"

Some colour entered his cheeks.

Brandon smiled almost devilishly, "You really love her, don't you? I overheard a couple servants comment about how you take walks in the gardens with her and the one time you took her into it at night."

All the blood seemed to rush to his face then.

I raised myself slowly into a sitting position, "Tybalt, I'm more than sure she feels the same for you. Rosie has told me of the times she has come to your side or watched you from afar."

He sighed, "I hope she's all right. There is so much danger between here and Lord Edward."

I looked down, some fear rising in me. I didn't want to lose my sister.

Brandon was the one to become the voice of comfort, "Do not worry. She is becoming an expert healer, she has our family's tough nature, and I gave her my dagger for protection. She knows how to survive."

We sighed and nodded. My worry wasn't calmed however. This was the first time we were separated and she wasn't coming back. I felt like I was missing something.

I shook my head, _No, this is for the best. She won't be in danger now…_

"We have other things to worry about anyway," Brandon said, "Leo's going to be watching us more carefully now."

I ran my hand through my hair, "I'll send a message to John. We can get Gillen to deliver it."

They nodded. I lay back with a sigh and a hiss, _I hope father is having better luck on his end…_

**Review please!**


	47. Fate of the Highwaymen

**XLVII**

_****__Lord Edward's Port City_

**(Edward POV)**

I hadn't slept in what felt like forever. The lines of the maps were starting to muddle together and confuse me. I blinked and shook my head angrily.

"Brother…"

I looked down to see Charles.

"You should go sleep. Father said you hadn't for a while. And sister Bella is worried…"

I smiled a little, "I'm fine. Could I get you to do something for me, though?"

"What is it?"

"Could you go down to the smithy and ask the smith to take a look at the swords if he has time?"

He nodded and walked away. I returned to the maps and tried to make sense of them. It was almost a straight line from the flag city to my city. A week-long ride for caravans and by foot, and maybe four days for a single rider. Meanwhile, the path to Mardoc was maybe a couple hours longer. Forces loyal to me were already massing there. With any luck, we'll have everyone by the end of the season.

A smack hit the back of my head, making me jump like a startled cat. I spun and saw my wife smirking at me. Numbly, I put my hand to the back of my head.

She shrugged, "I called your name three times."

I sighed, "I apologize. I was trying to figure out our timeline."

She softened, "I may not know it like you do but I do know that you have time for, at least, a couple hours of sleep."

I slumped with a smile.

She pulled my arm, "Come on. Sleep. The children's part will be fine without you."

I sighed as I followed her, "You can read me like a book, can't you?"

"I know you don't want them involved any more than need be. You're trying to get everything done so they won't have to be but it's not going to work like that. You're only fooling yourself."

"How are you able to stay so calm through all this? I'm a wreck."

"I'm a woman, Edward, and the wife of a targeted Lord. I've learned to force myself through things. Trust me, when we meet our children again, I'm the one who will be a wreck."

She pushed me onto the bed when we entered the room. To make sure I didn't get up, she rested herself on top of me and blew out the candle.

I wrapped my arms around her and thought about what remained. Not truly a lot…

_Just, please, God. Please keep my family safe._

_

* * *

_

_****__Between Lord Edward's Port City and King Leo's Flag City_

**(Belle POV) Days later...**

As I got closer to the port city, I could feel the temperature drop and the air start to have that tiny tinge of salt. I was beginning to get excited. I couldn't stop the grin on my face.

As I walked around a bend in the road, I saw something shocking. A battle had taken place not long ago. I recognized the garb of the victims as belonging to highwaymen and looked to see if there were any survivors.

There were none.

Their camp was in disarray and broken down. The bushes that would've hid their tents were ripped from the ground, roots and all, and torn apart to be strewn all over the place. It looked like, maybe, some horses had come upon them from their own hiding spot. Their tents were toppled over and anything of value was probably stolen. Only rotten food remained and the animals seemed to be going after that too.

The smell told me these men had been dead for days. Wild animals were already at work stripping the carcasses and blood was dried all over the road. Small cuts across their throats and chests were the cause of death. I assumed they were from something along the lines of rapiers. No regular knight's sword could give such cuts. Watching my brother's training sessions had taught me that much. A crow descended on one of the bodies and began to eat the flesh.

I began to feel sick and covered my mouth, _What in all of Heaven and Earth did this?_

My answer was on the crude watchpost that all highway groups build. A piece of fabric. I took it from the structure and examined it. Completely black and made from what felt like silk.

_But...there's no silk in the country – at least, not enough to make an outfit. It's far too expensive...Even Leo can't afford much of it...Maybe father will know._ I put the fabric in my bag and continued on. I didn't want to be near the smell anymore.

**The next day...**

The experience left me in a slightly shaky frame of mind. I barely got any sleep before because of it. I wondered who could do such a thing. Certainly, not even Leo would have that kind of violence under his rule. It just didn't seem his style. The cuts had been too clean...and the broken bushes really just seemed like something made while running from an enemy.

I walked on for a long time, thinking about this, and not paying any attention to how quickly I was walking. I was almost running. I was breathing heavily by the time I noticed and forced myself to slow down. I looked around as I did and realized the air was much, much colder and the salt in the air was almost overpowering.

_Was it like this when we were little?_

I looked up at the sky and noticed it darkening. I had been consumed by those dark thoughts for a while. I also noticed smoke rising in front of me. Smoke that could only be made by a settlement.

_How close am I?_

Losing track of my surroundings for a while disturbed me. The caravan master did say it was a straight walk but I didn't know if I had moved down a separate path or not while in my thoughts. I knew there were other paths and small towns near to father's city. I had seen them on maps when I was with the Volturi. Aro loved to look over them.

"Oh God," I sighed, "What should I do now?"

"Excuse me, my Lady, but are you lost?"

**Review please!**


	48. Together at Last

**XLVIII**

_**Between Lord Edward's Port City and King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Edward POV)**

I had decided to go on a ride around the city to clear my head. The air was nice and we had not seen any enemies for a while. It was good to just listen to nature for a while and push my cares to the side. I almost felt uplifted.

I was returning down the main path when I noticed a lone woman. She was young and wore a cloak with the hood up to keep off the chill. I could tell the cloak used to belong to a male, somewhere about my stature, but that was all. She didn't seem to notice when I rode up to her.

She sighed, "Oh God, what should I do now?"

She seemed troubled so I stopped and asked, "Excuse me, my Lady, but are you lost?"

When she turned around, I nearly fell off the saddle. Brown eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin. Her face was an older version of the last one I saw but the eyes were still the same. A vision of her mother with a pendant-necklace around her neck.

Her eyes widened, "Father?!"

Without a word, I almost jumped off my horse. As soon as I landed on the ground, she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Unprepared, I fell and hit the ground. The pain didn't even register in my mind as we stayed there and held each other tightly. I shut my eyes against the sudden flow of tears, "Isabelle..."

She kept a firm grip on me and I heard her crying into my shoulder, "Father! I have found you!"

I coughed out sobs. My daughter was back. Back and safe in my arms. I felt the cold metal of the necklace against my neck. I couldn't believe she had kept it all these years.

Hot tears flowed from my eyes and I squeezed my daughter against me. I wasn't going to let her go again anytime soon.

After a while, we calmed down enough for me to sit us up, "Isabelle! How...How is this possible?"

She wiped tears from her eyes, "T-Tybalt bought me a pl-place on a caravan l-leaving the c-city. I was f-ferried out a-almost a week back."

I hugged her tightly, "How far did they bring you?"

"T-To that old village. I-I walked the rest of the way."

I was stunned, "And no highwayman tried to grab you!?"

She shook her head, "The only group I-I came across was murdered and h-had been for days." She shivered, "They were slaughtered so...brutally." She reached into her bag and pulled out a cloth, "I found this but I can't figure out where it came from."

I took it and my brow furrowed as I looked at it, "This is from the cloaks of the guild that took you."

She gasped and I saw the shock in her eyes. I smiled, "Don't worry Belle. They won't get you again." I pulled us up, "Now, come on. Your mother has the afternoon meal cooking and I'm sure your hungry."

She smiled and nodded. I helped her up into the saddle and swung in after her. The horse trotted off, eager to get moving and we continued down the road.

Belle hugged my torso, "I have missed you father. We all have."

"We've missed all of you too," I said, smiling softly, "I'm sure Charles, Ann, and Mary will love to meet you."

"Who?"

"Charles and Anne are Esme's children and Mary is Brandon's sister."

"Oh, right. Rosie mentioned that."

I smiled and we continued in a happy silence.

"Father...at some point, can you take me to grandfather Edward's grave?"

I looked down, "So you did hear..."

She nodded, "Masen was convinced Leo had something to do with the raid. We all mourned though."

I nodded, "The same guild that took you attacked us with the goal of capturing your mother too. Your grandfather died protecting her."

She cuddled into me like she used to do when she was young.

I decided to change the subject, "Gillen told us you were studying medicine and the healing ways."

"Yes. I studied with the Volturi. It was hard. Aro tested me almost every day."

I nodded, "I remember how taxing studying with them was. I imagine it would have been even worse now that they are older."

She giggled and nodded too, "They said I could have the skill of grandfather Carlisle though, and that Brandon was more suited for a scholar-future rather than a knight."

"Really? You'll have to inform Jasper of that. I am sure he will be thrilled."

We continued talking until we approached the city. It was dark by then and I looked at Belle as we came through the gate. She had fallen asleep. I softened. It was a sight I had not seen in years and it warmed my heart. I guided the horse to the stables and swung off, taking Belle as carefully as I could with me.

"I see one has returned." I turned to see William. He smiled, "I'll take care of the horse, you bring the young one inside."

"Thank you." I turned and walked inside. Travelling down my children's hallway seemed almost abnormal. I realized I hadn't been down it in a while and felt a little guilty. I opened Belle's door and placed her gently down on her bed.

"Edward?"

I turned to see Bella. When she saw the face of who I had placed down, tears entered her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. I smiled and covered Belle with her old blanket. I walked to Bella and put my arms around her, "I found her walking toward the city. The prince paid off a caravan to ferry her to our village and she walked to rest of the way."

Bella was speechless for a few more moments before managing to choke out, "She...She's all right?"

I grinned and closed the door, "Perfectly fine."

* * *

**_Lord Edward's Port City_**

**(Belle POV) Morning...**

I woke up feeling warm and rested. I was confused as to where I was and why the room looked so familiar. I sat up and blinked. Then I realized where I was. My old room at the castle. I smiled and got up. Mother and father hadn't changed it all but it was very clean. No dust.

I saw my bag beside the bed and changed my dress. When I had fixed myself to a reasonable appearance, I noticed the angle of the sun. It was very early.

I left my bedroom and walked down the hallway. Seeing the castle again made me smile. I had missed its walls and the familiar look designed by grandmother Esme. She was always good at placements. The place as a whole, although smaller, was more comforting and welcoming than Leo's castle ever was. I loved the feel.

I soon came to the kitchens and heard movement inside. When I looked, I saw mother, my aunts, and my grandmothers. I smiled and walked in, "Anything I can do to help?"

Mother rounded and hugged me immediately, being the closest to me. I stumbled but hugged her back. I could feel that she had been holding emotion in and remembered that I had fallen asleep on father's horse. She had all night to wonder about me and would probably still keep the emotions inside so as not to embarrass the both of us in front of the rest of the women.

"You know, I was expecting this behaviour from aunt Alice. Not you, mother."

She laughed and pulled back. Her eyes were watering, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I am fine mother. Just a little weary after walking for almost a week."

"Well you are home now," grandmother Elizabeth smiled, "and, really, you should still be in bed."

I shrugged, feeling embarrassed, "I guess I'm restless."

"Well come help us then," grandmother Esme smiled, "and let us see how much you've grown."

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

**Review please!**


	49. The First to Fall

_**XLIX**_

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

The last few days were starting to take a toll on me. My back throbbed, my worry for Belle was constant, I was up late sneaking into the city, and Leo was still trying to keep me under lock and key. He was more focused on me than Brandon or Tybalt. Brandon never seemed like much of a threat to him while he just wouldn't speak to Tybalt right now. It was rather amusing actually.

However, a certain feeling of dread was coming over me. I felt like I was teetering on the edge and that any move I made could become the wrong one. That mood was powerful enough to come out in everything I did. My training seemed daunting like it did when I was a child; studying in the library was a never-ending task; night encroached on me like an animal; and even walking down the castle hallways made me uncomfortable. The walls seemed to want to close in on me.

Suddenly, an angry voice snapped me from my thoughts, "All this time you've plotted against me!"

_Leo…_ I crept to the corner of the hallway opening and looked out. The throne room was in front of me.

Gillen was there with guards around him and Leo in front of him. He was on the ground and bleeding.

_No!_

"You have been giving me false reports and on _his_ side for years..."

_He found out? … Deny it Gillen. Please deny it..._

"Yes, I have," Gillen said clearly.

I slid down the wall a little. Leo rounded and slapped him across the jaw. Blood leaked out of the elder's mouth but he looked as strong as ever. I had always admired him for that strength, but right then I wished he didn't have it.

The guards shifted uncomfortably. I shivered as I noticed something shining in the King's hand. He faced Gillen, "I will give you one chance. Renounce your loyalty to the fiend and swear your loyalty to me."

Gillen looked straight into Leo's eyes and said, "Never. You are a tyrant and this kingdom will favour more from having your son on the throne."

Angered, Leo thrust the knife he had in his hand deep into Gillen's throat and held it there until he choked to death. I turned and covered my mouth. I slowly slid down the wall, _Gillen...no..._

"I will not suffer traitors," Leo's voice growled.

I shivered and quickly shoved myself up. I needed to run and that's what I did. My footfalls didn't seem to make much noise but carried me quickly to the courtyard. I hurried into the stables, a need for someplace to hide overcoming me. Without thinking about it I went into Blane's stall and collapsed on the hay pile.

The horse was stunned by my presence and lowered it's head to question me. I numbly stroked his nose and slowly realized what had just happened, _He's acting out…Killing everyone who shows the slightest amount of betrayal or doubt in his rule._

Blane lowered his head further and nuzzled my cheek, murmuring softly. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. Gillen had been one of the few adults who acted kindly toward us in the castle. Others were too afraid of the king to pay us much attention. Plus, his loyalty to father was infallible.

"What am I going to do Blane?" I asked quietly.

He snorted his hot breath over my hair and nuzzled me again.

_If he discovers all those in the city, he'll wipe them out…I can't have that much death on my conscience._

"Masen?"

I looked up to see Rosie at the stall door, "What's wrong? You look awful."

I grimaced and spoke quietly, "Leo suspected Gillen of treason…and Gillen didn't deny it."

Her hand raised slowly to her mouth as she realized what I was saying, "What...did he do?"

"He killed him. Gillen's dead and something tells me he isn't going to be the first."

She shivered.

I stood and went to her, "I need you to find Brandon and Tybalt and tell them. Do not haste and be as discrete as you can. Leo will suspect something if I go. He has more attention for my actions."

She nodded but looked pale.

I hugged her, "Do not worry. I won't let anything happen to us. Just remember to keep yourself with others. Make sure you're not alone."

She nodded again, "I-I will." And left.

I watched her go then felt a bump on my back. Blane seemed restless and had an uneasy look in his eyes.

_A good horse is almost connected to its rider. It can pick up on your emotions and feelings just by being close. That is why a good horseman is a force to be feared on the battlefield and why, sometimes, a horse won't leave it's master's side – even when near death._

That was one of the lessons that really stuck with me during my training. I had seen evidence of it before. Brego was marked as the fiercest horse next to Elizabeth and both had been loyal to my father. Elizabeth saved his life by finding mother and Brego did the same during the end of the war.

I grabbed Blane's brush and started tending to his pelt. He bumped the brush out of my hand and snorted.

I backed against the pen side, fearing he was going to rear and strike me, but he didn't. Instead, he stuck his head under my arm and whinnied softly. The comfort that brought me was surprising. I had never seen any of the other horses do this before. I rubbed the sides of his neck with my hands and wondered if father had ever experienced this. I doubted Brego would have ever done this with anyone other than mother but Elizabeth…

Blane shifted his weight and pulled his head back. Looking into his large eyes, I knew he was intelligent. The old legend of great horses baring the souls of fallen knights came to my mind and I smiled a little.

"You must have seen many battles…I hope you can help me."

He stamped and snorted, suddenly seeming eager. I smiled wider.

_We're as ready as we can be father. It's all up to you now._

_

* * *

_

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV)**

"I'm glad you're all right Belle," I said as we stood on the balcony, "I must admit, I've lost many a night worrying for you and your brother."

She smiled, "No need to worry father. Masen was always strong and protected all of us. It was his focus."

I felt the pride in my heart again and smiled wider, "That's my boy."

"Oh, that reminds me, Masen and Brandon have made allies in the city. We have many friends who have sworn their loyalty to you and Tybalt. A father of a close friend has been writing to his brother. The brother has agreed to be a safe house for rebels. I believe his inn was called 'The Knight's Den.'"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and laughed a little, "You're just the bearer of good news, aren't you?"

She blushed a little and smiled. She looked so much like her mother. She shivered then and pulled her cloak around her.

"Where did you get that cloak? It's too big to be a woman's."

She smiled, "Masen gave it to me. It's his."

I felt my heart pull. Even when he couldn't be beside her, he made sure his sister was cared for.

"I'm glad you two remained so close," I said quietly.

She nodded, "I hope he's okay…He would've been punished so severely…"

I sensed a hint of reluctance in her voice, "Belle?"

She looked away, shaking from something more than chill.

I turned her back to me, worried now, "Belle, what happened?"

Tears were in her eyes and she choked out a sob. Hurriedly, I pulled her into a hug and whispered some words of comfort. She cried into my tunic and clung to me. I feared what could have happened to put her into such a state so quickly.

When I finally calmed her down enough, she coughed and said, "L-Leo, he-he tried to f-force himself on me." She burst into tears again and I stood in shock.

_That royal bastard had the nerve to try that!_ A roaring started in my ears and I shut my eyes. I wanted to see his blood fly, to see it scatter across the ground by my blade, _He will rue the day he met me! And attacked my family!_

A hand touched my cheek. I blinked and saw Bella and Belle looking at me.

"Father?"

"Edward, you're crushing her."

I let go, "Forgive me Isabelle."

She nodded and Bella hugged her. It was obvious she had heard what had happened. I looked down. I was grateful that she got away and understood why she had been ferried out while Rosie remained.

"Father?" Belle asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I was just...overwhelmed. Do not concern yourself, Belle."

She nodded but didn't look convinced, "Well, grandfather Carlisle wanted to show me some of his healing ways. I'll come help with the afternoon meal later."

Bella kissed her forehead, "Rest for now. You're home and safe. We can take care of all that."

She smiled and left. I watched her go and thought about my son. How made would Leo have been? And what kind of punishments would he bring down on Masen, Brandon and Rosie in his rage? Whatever it may be, I knew it wasn't going to be gentle.

**Review please!**


	50. Out of Hell

**L**

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Edward POV) A few days later, night…**

I felt the night wear on me like a hard ride. It was late and I had been going over my maps all day – much to Bella's and Belle's displeasure. I smiled. The sweet, little girl I knew had grown up into her mother. I could barely tell them apart as they yelled at me.

I pulled a light shirt over my head and collapsed in my bed. Bella soon joined me. She had been smiling brightly all day. Her and Belle were able to get some time alone and all her emotion spilled out. I had caught them crying in each other's arms.

I pulled her against me, "Are you happy, dear wife?"

"More than you can imagine," she smiled, "I'm so proud of Belle. She has grown up to be so strong and intelligent, despite all Leo has done."

I nodded, "I am very proud of her. Carlisle is even in shock. He was jesting that his replacement had arrived."

She laughed, "She is very adept at the healing arts. She helped a young boy with a broken arm earlier today."

"William told me. That was his grandson she healed."

"Really? I did not know Dominic was married."

"Neither did I. I must discuss that with him. After all, in some cities, you need permission from the Lord to marry."

She looked at me, "Be nice to him! Don't start spouting lies."

I laughed, "I suppose I won't. I am curious as to how he hid a woman and son from me for so long."

A knock came to the door. We looked up to see Belle creep in.

"Belle?" Bella asked, "What is the matter?"

She looked down, "I…cannot seem to fall asleep…I guess I'm feeling a little lonely…"

I smiled, "Perhaps then, you should stay with us for the night – that is, if you do not believe you are too old to."

She laughed a little and slipped into the bed between myself and Bella. She wrapped her arms around her mother while I moved my arms around them both. It was nice to know they would both be safe for the night.

* * *

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Masen POV)**

I hurriedly helped Tybalt, Brandon, and Rosie through the hole. We had to get into the city and blend in. Earlier, Leo had announced the crimes of treason and started arresting people who so much as looked at him the wrong way. I feared for our safety and rounded all of us up. A riot had started and fires were springing up all over the city. The stable hands had released the horses from the stables all over the city and castle, so, on top of everything, there were frightened horses running over panicked people.

Once we were out, Tybalt and I lead the way to John's home. We had to get there quickly. The city looked like it was in flames with terror ruling the streets. John's home was relatively untouched when we were ushered in.

"The King has gone mad," his father said, helping his wife pack some goods, "We need to leave."

Brandon looked out of the front window, "All this confusion. We should be able to get out. Just a rush through the gate, maybe..."

"We can make it," John said, "I'll run and get the others. Tell them to ride."

"Be careful," his mother said worriedly.

"I will mother. Don't worry"

When the door closed behind him, I turned, "We need to make for Mardoc, the military encampment Leo used. Father is massing there."

John's father nodded, "All right. You three go and get yourself out of here. I'll round up everyone from the city on your side."

"Where can we find you?"

"Just ride. We'll find you."

We ran out of the house and weaved our way through the city, trying to avoid the destruction and panic. Guards were still at the gate, with orders to kill anyone who tries to escape.

"We'll never get out!" Rosie cried.

"Easy," Brandon said, "there's always a way."

I growled in frustration. I wanted to have faith in Brandon's optimism but I just couldn't. Suddenly, a bump hit my arm. I looked and nearly fell down, "Blane!"

The horse whinnied happily and bobbed his head. A couple other horses, who were wandering around, responded to his call and trotted over.

"A full rush," I repeated, "Hurry. Get on a horse. Rosie, get behind Brandon."

They obeyed and I climbed onto Blane. It was difficult though. All the horses were bare and without saddles. It would be hard to stay on.

"All right. One. Two…Three!"

Blane burst forward like a shot arrow and lead the others through the gate. Our horses trampled over the guards and travelled fast enough for the archers to miss. The gate tried to come down on us, but we outran it and continued into the dark night.

When the red sun rose the next morning, it's light added to the copper flow that stained the cobblestone streets.

* * *

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Belle POV) Morning…**

I woke up to mother stroking my hair. The feeling made me smile and I looked up, "Good morning mother."

"Good morning Belle," she said softly, "Did you have a better rest?"

"I did. I guess I missed you...Even if it was a little childish for me to come here."

She laughed and hugged me, "You're not too old to sleep with me and your father. After all, you and your brother wouldn't leave his side when you were younger."

"That's because he was hurt and we wanted to make sure he didn't run off again."

"Ah, dear. It's his way Belle. A knight is always what your father has been meant to be. It's in his nature to sacrifice his well-being for the good of others – however much we wish otherwise."

"Well, it's all Leo's fault. If he had any sanity, he would've let father be. We were happy…"

She hugged me, "Do not dwell on such matters. I do not believe that God would wish Leo to continue or for Edward to fail. Things will turn out as they are meant to."

"How can you stay so calm, mother? You have such strength."

Her look took on the pattern of a knowing woman. I had seen such looks in the faces of Leo's mistresses and the elder women of the castle. It always tied in with a secret known only to them, yet, at the same time, to all women, "I am the wife of a knight and lord, a mother to a healer and a future knight, and the Lady of a city, Belle. I've learned to let out my emotions subtly and to be strong when I have to." She brushed my bangs from my eyes and smiled, "It is the way of mothers."

I was in awe of how strong she was but our talk was cut short when I felt a shudder against my back. I looked to see father. He had rolled over in the night and now had his back to us. He was shaking and his breathing was uneven.

I looked at mother and saw her concerned look. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch his shoulder, "Father?"

He spun and the light flashed off something silver in his hand.

**Review please!**


	51. To Mardoc

**LI**

_**Between King Leo's Flag City and Mardoc, the Military Encampment**_

**(Masen POV)**

We were all tense through the night. Although, we organized watches, none of us rested. Especially Tybalt. Leo's wrath knew no bounds and it was only getting worse. I sighed as I looked back. We had made our way quickly across the land and managed to reach the trees. I knew we could safely hide in there shadows and rest.

Rosie used a small portion of the food supplies we brought to make a meagre meal of soup but, none of us could stomach much, regardless of our hunger. We had not eaten since the morning meal the day before. Leo issued his attack before the afternoon meal and we were not present for the noon gathering.

"I cannot believe he has done this," Tybalt whispered, speaking the first words after hours of fearful silence, "In the space of less than a decade, he has ruined his kingdom."

"You will fix it Tybalt," Brandon said, "You have the compassion of your mother."

"I hope so."

"You do," Rosie said quietly, "When you take the throne, you will mend this kingdom and make better than it was before your father."

I smiled a little as I leaned against a tree. Tybalt's grandfather was renowned for being a just and noble king. He had, originally, two sons and sought to make Leo's brother the king but the brother had fallen ill and died. Many elders of the kingdom talked of how they believed foul play was involved and prayed for a miracle in Tybalt.

"I wish to be like my grandfather Rosie," Tybalt replied, "He was strong in all areas of kingship; governing, compassion, stratagem, combat…He even won the love of his people by rarely ever raising taxes, even when the country was at the brink of bankruptcy."

"And you will do the same," I said, "I have known you for years. We may not have grown up together since birth but I consider you a brother as much as I do Brandon. I know the way you are and I know how things will be. You shall be a great king. One that will make your predecessors proud."

He didn't look convinced.

"You want us to swear loyalty?" Brandon jested, "All right." He stood and bowed, "All hail the King!"

I followed his example while Rosie laughed and curtsied, "Your Highness."

"Stop that!" Tybalt protested while fighting back a grin, "All of you!"

We all laughed.

"There you are!" We turned and saw John, "I've been searching for you all night."

"How many made it out of the city?" I asked.

He pointed to where a sizable force was moving down the pathway. Disguised as a caravan with the use of carts, it looked as though all our allies had escaped.

"Come on then. We need our leaders."

I grinned.

Ten minutes later, we were riding down to meet them. Children waved excitedly and men and women smiled at us. I was grateful so many had escaped. We could be fine if we just reached Mardoc. We rode to the front where John's father was.

"You survived!" he exclaimed, "I feared you would not."

"We hid in the trees," I explained as Brandon helped Rosie into their cart, "Became children of the forest for a time."

He laughed, "Good. By our pace, we should reach Mardoc in a few days."

I nodded, "Then let us make haste. I fear what shall happen if the King catches us."

* * *

_**Lord Edward's Port City**_

**(Bella POV)**

My husband had a wild look in his eyes as he held the dagger in a tight grip.

"Father?" Belle ventured.

He shook as if waking from a dream and blinked. When he got his bearings, he relaxed and dropped the dagger. I sigh left him and he put his hand to his face, closing his eyes.

I went to him and brushed his hair, "Edward, are you feeling well?"

"I am...fine," he answered, "Just a little tense."

"Are you sure father?" Belle asked, regarding him carefully.

"Yes Belle. I just have a lot on my mind."

She nodded but remained unconvinced.

Emmett disturbed ay more talk, "Hurry Edward. We're getting ready."

"I am coming," he replied and slipped off the bed.

"No you're not," Belle said.

We both looked at her.

"Not until I heal that wound you made on yourself."

I looked back at Edward and saw what she was referring to. He had the dagger shethed at his side and managed to cut himself when he drew it. A good amount of blood was soaking into his shirt. I watched with a small, amused smile as the great Lord Edward was forced back to sit on the bed by his daughter.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered.

With a sigh, he obeyed her and let her tend to his wound. She was very adept and I felt proud as she effiently binded her father with a skill close to what you could only see in Carlisle.

A tired smile was in Edward's voice, "Thank you Isabelle. I know the city will be in good hands while your grandfather and I are gone."

She winced and so did I. Apparently Carlisle had not told him that he was taking Belle along to teach her some more of the healing ways. I sighed and told him myself.

"What? No, I will not have you there Belle. It's too dangerous!"

"I've been in a military camp before father," she said levelly, "And I was but a child at the time."

"No! I forbid it!"

"There's nothing you can do. Plus, Leo will just launch an attack here anyway. If I am here, the city will fall and he will have me for his pleasures again."

I heard the waver in her voice at the last part and put my hand on my husband's shoulder, "She's right Edward. We're all going with you. We have to to protect the city. Emmett's uncle has agreed to watch over everything along with some of the older men."

He growled and I could tell he was trying desperately to think of something. He gave up soon though and cursed.

I rubbed his shoulder, "Come on Edward. It's time to move ahead. No more waiting."

Belle turned to look at him. I did as well. He was silent for a moment before tensing, "Promise me, both of you, that you will run at the first signs of danger."

I sighed, "Of course Edward."

"I promise father."

He let out a breath of both relief and further reluctance. He wasn't willing to take any of us to that place. He never truly forgave himself for us being in the camp during the war.

"Don't worry Edward. We're big girls, we can take care of ourselves. I managed to get a day and night in the wild with four children before. That's a feat in itself."

Belle let out a laugh, "We weren't that bad mother."

"Come on Edward!" came a yell.

He sighed again, "All right. Let's go."

* * *

_**On the Way to Mardoc**_

**(Edward POV)**

I sat on my horse as we moved toward Mardoc. I was not at all happy with the situation. I did not want any of my family here. Even Charles, Ann, and Mary were here. It was the war all over again. Thankfully, Belle was watching them. They loved her and they loved hearing stories about their missing family members. Of course, she kept them appropriate for a young age.

"How long until we reach Mardoc?" Emmett asked.

"Only a couple days," I said, "Three at the most."

"The weather is fair," William said, "With swift riding, we should reach Mardoc in favourable time."

"The Knights' Den should be halfway there," Belle said, "With luck, there will be others who have turned to your cause father."

I nodded, "I can only hope. I need all the help I could get."

She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt the bandages she had placed on me and felt that pride again. Belle had grown up so much and better than I could have imagined. My mind wondered about Masen. Belle said he was noted for his nobility and skill with weapons. He apparently had a horse of his own too.

_He's turning into me._

That worried me more. With how much he wanted my corpse, how badly would he want Masen's?

**Review please! Sorry if it isn't all that smooth. I had a bunch of school projects due and got behind on my writing.**


	52. Working Together

**Whew...I was afraid I wouldn't get this done. We had a heat wave and my laptop threatened to overheat after an hour! Thankfully, the wave only lasted five days.**

**LII**

**_Between King Leo's Flag City and Mardoc, the Military Encampment_**

**(Masen POV) A couple days later...**

By now, I had a better idea of who I had with me. What troubled me, was that Micheal wasn't among them. When I had found out he wasn't here, I feared that he would still be in the city. He was not well and could do so many stupid things without us to stop him.

"Masen?...Masen!"

I jumped in Blane's new saddle and looked to see Brandon staring at me.

He seemed a little worried, "Are you all right?"

I sighed, "I'm fine...Just...thinking of Micheal. I worry what he might do..."

He nodded. All of us were worried. What could happen?

"Worry not about that right now," John's father said, "You have other things to attend to."

I sighed, "I know..."

"Rider!"

I looked behind me, hearing the warning call. A scout rode up and stopped by me, "Young Cullen. Forgive the sudden appearance but I must warn you. The King has suspected Mardoc. He sends a force there now and they would be well armed. I fear your father is walking into a trap."

"Oh no," Rosie gasped, "What will we do?"

I thought, grinding my teeth. I looked at the scout, "Do you have a map on you?"

"I do," he answered, handing it to me.

I opened it as best I could while sitting on a horse and looked it over. The lessons father gave me ran in the back of my mind, gently reminding me how to come up with an effective strategy. It took me a good couple of minutes but I was able to think of something.

"All right," I muttered, turning to John's father. I showed him the map and pointed to a clearing in the very opposite direction of Mardoc, "You know this place?"

"I've been by there before," he responded.

"I need you to lead the caravan there. It's the only place as open and big as Mardoc. We can station there. Tybalt, you're the fastest rider. Can you ride down this road to my father and stop them from reaching Mardoc?"

"Of course," he smiled, "We're fairly close."

I smiled and turned to the scout, "I know you have ridden hard, but could I ask of you to ride to Mardoc and warn everyone there?"

He nodded, "All I need is another horse. I'm afraid to ride this one to death."

I nodded and turned to Brandon, "You and I will ride to stall the King's force as much as we can."

He gripped his bow with a smile.

I handed the map back to the scout and made sure he had a new horse. Then, we all went our seperate paths. Brandon and I rode with the scout until he had to turn to make for Mardoc. I only hoped my plan would work. There were some loose factors I feared would make my plan go ary. Mainly, the speed of Leo's army and father's force. I only hoped we were the faster.

* * *

_**The Knight's Den**_

**(Belle POV) A day later...**

We had found the Knight's Den and the owner was more than welcoming to us. Many were there ready to fight alongside father as well. I felt hope in seeing so many. It seemed almost all of the kingdom was on our side.

Father was going over maps and mother was with other women, discussing the nature of our kingdom and what position we were in.

I quickly grew bored of all that and journeyed outside. The inn was rather large, as far as inns go, with a large stable and a decent front area. Being built at a crossroad where each of the four roads led to a city or village was certainly favourable.

The front of the inn could only be described as a small courtyard, with late blooming flowers all around the edges. Behind the flowers was a low wall that gave the place a lovely, safe feel. The owner had joked with us, saying it truly was a safe house.

I sat on the edge of the wall and looked at the flowers. They didn't compare to the gardens in the castle. The gardens were so much more beautiful and vibrant, even more so by moonlight.

I smiled faintly. The castle might as well be the center of Hell but, in it, there was a little bit of Heaven. Mine and Tybalt's place. It was our santuary.

I smoothed the stone of the wall with my hand. I missed Tybalt, a lot. Seeing mother and father show each other their love through looks, kisses, and hugs made me wish I could share those things with him. I blushed in remembering when I first kissed him, and then when he kissed me in the gardens. I still couldn't believe I had fainted like that.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard a horses hooves. It was moving at a fast canter and coming toward the inn. I looked up and saw a rider. What shocked me was that I recognized the figure. I jumped up, "Tybalt!"

He road up to me, panting, "Belle!" I watched as he swung off his saddle and hit the ground.

I swung my legs over to the other side of the wall and jumped to hug him. His arms enclosed around me and squeezed me. Feeling is hold again made a chime of safety ring in my mind. I always felt safe with him. He pulled back and kissed me, hard. I jumped at the sudden kiss but didn't push away. I had missed kissing him too.

A cough disrupted our moment and I saw my parents looking at us. I blushed furiously, "It was a welcome kiss!"

"Of course it was," mother smirked, "to an old friend, no less."

I bit my lip and looked down, making no effort to move ffrom Tybalt, just like he made no move from me.

Father only laughed and walked to us, "Be thankful it wasn't Emmett that caught you. He would never let you live it down."

Tybalt was blushing and only nodded.

"It is good to see you again Prince. Last I saw you, you had only just been born."

"I am glad I could meet you formally, Lord Edward. I have heard many accusations from my father but turn them all aside."

He smiled, "Well, I am thankful at least one of the royal family likes me. But enough of that, what brings you here?"

I felt him straighten a little, "My father has sent a force to Mardoc. He suspects it. Masen, Brandon, Rosie and I were on our way there when a scout told us. Masen has sent the scout to Mardoc to warn them while I came to you. I was the fastest rider. Masen and Brandon are going to stall the force while a friend from the city will lead the caravan we were guiding to a meadow just as large and defendable as Mardoc."

"I see. You would have us make move to the meadow."

"Yes. I do not know how much Masen and Brandon can stall for time. We must make haste."

"You're right and I thank you for coming, young Prince. If what you say is true, than we should move quickly before any scouts loyal to your father stop us." He whistled and a stable boy came up, "Go around and warn everyone that Mardoc is being attacked. We make for a different route and ride in the marrow."

"Yes, my Lord." He ran off.

Father smiled, "For now, you should get some rest. There are still some rooms inside. Just, detach yourselves from each other. You know how much fun Emmett will have with this Isabelle."

I blushed and let go.

**Review please!**


	53. Trappers

**LIII**

_**Between the Knight's Den and the Meadow**_

**(Edward POV)**

I was still in a fair amount of shock. Although I knew he was on my side, I never expected to see Tybalt out of the city. I had imagined Leo would keep his son close.

I looked to see him with Belle. They were sitting side-by-side in the cart and talking. I knew love when I saw it and I began to feel a little defensive. I didn't want anyone to take my daughter away from me after so short a time.

I sighed quietly when I remembered Bella telling me how protective I would be of my daughter. She was right.

"How much farther to the meadow?" Emmett asked, disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Not too much farther. We should reach the meadow in a day at the most."

"Our caravan should already be there, my Lord," Tybalt said, "and, if I know Masen and Brandon, they'll be there no more than a day after us."

I smiled at him, "You will make a great King, someday. Perhaps, even as great as your grandfather."

The boy blinked and looked a little flustered. Belle smiled.

"You have shown great courage thus far. You have braved the troubles of the land, become very strong in the face of tyranny and plight, and escaped from your father. I am grateful that you befriended my children and younger relations."

He smiled a little, "With all honesty, Masen and Brandon have been the courage of our group. They braved much more than I have. I learned much from them and Belle and Rosie too."

Belle was smiling brightly and I couldn't help but feel a bit of a swell in myself. Perhaps this war could be conquered and all be saved. For the first time, I felt like I was doing the right thing. I only hoped nothing happened to destroy that belief.

* * *

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Leo POV)**

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Beyond any doubt. Masen thinks like his father. He will go to this meadow as soon as Mardoc is struck, if he doesn't find out about the attack beforehand."

I nodded, "Very well. I trust you."

The three nodded.

I motioned to a guard, "Send the remainder of the army to the meadow directly east of Mardoc."

"Yes, your Highness." He left.

I turned to the Volturi, "Thank you for informing me of Cullen's mind."

"Think nothing of it," Aro said, "We have studied with the boy for years. If you need any suggestions, let us know."

* * *

_**Near Mardoc**_

**(Masen POV)**

Leo's force was large but moving down a forested path. They were forced into a funnel so the moving was slow. None were on horses and I vaguely wondered why. Not all of the horsemen or horses could've escaped on the night we did.

"What's the plan?" Brandon asked as we hid in the shadows of the trees.

"Ride back and forth," I whispered back, "and fire off as many arrows as you can. We can make them think we're an army."

He nodded and moved to sneak around to the other side. I waited for a while, knowing it would take him a bit to ride up the road so he could cross without being seen. Soon, I saw an arrow come from the treetops and strike a swordsman in the group. This started a panic and served as my signal. I nudged Blane's sides and started riding alongisd ethe group, firing off my arrows.

More panic stirred as the group thought an organized attack was upon them. Several shouted about highwaymen and others fumbled in an attempt to counter mine and Brandon's attack. A few skilled individuals merely watched, with bows ready. I kept an eye on these men. They were skilled and could easily take myself or Brandon down.

Soon, one attacked and shot an arrow at me. The sudden nature of his movements startled me and I barely escaped. The arrow sliced through my arm, causing me to gasp and falter in my timing. Ignoring the pain, I continued firing. If I stopped, they'd realize there wasn't as many as it seemed.

My arrows ran out quickly and Brandon's seemed to just as fast. I stopped, my arm completely numb and watched.

Panicked soldiers looked around fearfully, waiting for the strike. None came. They eased slowly and the leader of the force shouted for everyone to keep moving. The did, leaving numberous dead in their wake.

When I realized that and saw the blood on the ground, I shuddered. A good number had been lost and left with blood on the ground. I knew this would end in blood but seeing what two men could do frightened me more than I would openly admit.

"Masen?"

I turned and saw Brandon.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He motioned to my arm. My sleeve was almost completely soaked in blood. The pain began to surface and I sighed, "Just a cut." I tore off the bottom of my shirt and tied the crude bandage to stay the bleeding, "Come on. We must get ahead of them and create some traps."

He nodded but I could tell he was not fully convince as to my current state. Thankfully, he didn't press the matter and lead the way toward our next destination.

The work took all day but we managed to ride ahead of the force and make a couple of roadblocks and different roads to confuse our enemies. The horses waited restlessly for us to return by the end of it.

"So, what next?" Brandon asked, swinging into the saddle.

I climbed into Blane's saddle, exhausted, "The meadow. We've done all we can do. We'll ride until dark and then make a camp."

"We didn't bring any supplies."

I sighed with a small smile, "Yeah. Forgot about that."

He chuckled, "I'm sure we can forage for something. It's late enough into the season that some things should be ready for harvest."

"The harvest season should start in a good couple of weeks. Last I heard, there wasn't much that growed this year."

Brandon scoffed as he rode, "And Leo will take most of the harvest for himself."

I shook my head, "We're going to need all the help we can get to defeat him still."

He clasped my shoulder, "Relax Masen. We can do this. We have many on our side and your father is leading us. We'll be fine."

I looked up at the moon through the trees, "I hope so."

**Review please!**


	54. Almost

**IMPORTANT! - I never originally planned for John's father to play a big role, so I didn't name him. Unfortunately, he decided to develop into a pretty important character so I'll name him now. Funny how some characters develop on their own like that.**

**LIV**

_**Military Meadow**_

**(Edward POV)**

We made it to the meadow and I saw the caravan. Rosie immediately jumped into Emmett's and Rosalie's arms as soon as she saw them. I smiled at the reunion and turned to see a large man approach with his family.

"Lord Edward," he said, "My name is Marcus. I have befriended your son."

"Hello John," Belle's voice said beside me, "I'm glad you made it out."

The boy smiled, "I'm glad you're safe too Belle."

I smiled at Marcus, "I'm grateful for whatever friendship you could provide for my younger family."

"I was happy to," he replied, "Masen has taken it upon himself to distract the force the King has sent to Mardoc. The army already at Mardoc should reach here within the day."

I nodded, "Thank you." I turned to my men, "Set up the camp! We'll be here for a while."

They nodded and began setting up the tents we had.

I turned back to Marcus, "Could I speak with you privately?"

He smiled, "By all means, my Lord."

I lead him off to the side and turn to him, "How...How long have you known my son?"

He smiled a little more, "Since he was a child. During a harvest celebration, he met my boy and they played with each other for most of the night."

"I see...How-"

"He is fine, my Lord. I have watched him grow and he has become very strong."

I nodded, "I feared otherwise...I had received word of Leo's slaughter. A couple families spoke of a young man looking like myself that was in shock."

He nodded, "I am sorry. I know not of that. All I know of that night is that another of his friends, Micheal, lost his parents."

I sighed, "There's death all around us. Sometimes, I feel as though my hands will be forever soaked with it."

"You are very noble, Lord Edward, and wise. Do not worry. A son takes after his father."

I smiled, "You have no idea how much those words comfort me. Thank you."

"I am but a woodworker, my Lord, but I shall help in any way I can."

**Much later...**

Night was coming and most of our camp was set up. I made my tent in the center of the camp and the rest around. I wanted to ensure my family's protection and it seemed the only way to do so.

Our tent was very, very large. It was new - another gift from the seamstresses of the city - so it could fit all of us with two cots left over for Brandon and Masen. I was starting to get nervous. The boys should be arriving either tonight or in the marrow. After so long, I would get to see my son. Marcus had told me tales of seeing Masen when he was younger and how he had hid his identity out of instinct. I was proud of him for that and laughed at some of the stories of him wrestling with John and Brandon.

"My Lord?"

I turned, startled out of my thoughts. When I saw who it was, I smiled, "There is no need to call me Lord, Prince Tybalt. I answer to Edward too."

He smiled, "Only if you call me Tybalt."

I chuckled, "Fair enough. What is it that you need?"

His good demeanour seemed to fall and he looked to the forest line, "I feel on edge. I think something might be out there. In fact, I am almost certain of it."

I nodded, "I have actually been feeling the same way. It's a common feeling with warriors..." I looked at the trees for a moment, before turning back to him, "Tell the women and children to get into the tents or carts. I feel there is an attack coming and we need them defended."

"The tent by the large rock. It is surrounded by some carts. Easily defensible."

"Rather so. Go."

He nodded and ran off. I went into my tent and grabbed my sword from my cot. Jasper and Emmett did the same moments later.

"Tybalt warned you?" I asked.

They nodded and Jasper tested his bow, "The boy has an amazing sense for danger."

"It will do him well in the future. Keep your weapons close. I am not sure what side could be our danger point so watch yourselves."

They nodded and left for patrolling.

* * *

_**Toward the Military Meadow**_

**(Masen POV)**

We struck a lucky break when we came upon the trail the Mardoc force had used. It was worn and showed evidence of fresh travel by a large group.

"The horses are tired," Brandon said, "Let us rest a little before continuing."

I nodded and swung off Blane's saddle. There was a patch of grass beside the road that we allowed the horses to graze on while we sat beside the road.

I let out a breath and looked at my arm. It wasn't the worse injury I had ever sustained. It didn't even look infected. It was just tender and sleeping had made my arm stiff to move.

"I just realized something," Brandon said.

"Did you?"

He chuckled, "Belle and Rosie would have reunited with our family now. After so many years, we'll be back home by the morrow."

I stilled, realizing he was right. We had been so focused on the war that I had not thought about what these actions would truly lead to. I began to feel slightly shy. I did not know whether father or mother would be proud of what I had become or what I have done.

"Masen, I am worried. I am almost…afraid of seeing mother and father again…"

"And your sister. Remember, Rosie told us about Mary when we were tending to the horses."

He chuckled, "Yes. I would like to see my little sister. Maybe I can get a feel for the relationship you and Belle have."

I laughed. Nothing more was said for a while as we became lost in dreams about what would happen when we arrived at the encampment.

Suddenly, Blane whinnied loudly. I looked and he was rearing up and looking at me. I saw what he was distressed about. Smoke rose from our destination.

Brandon took the reigns of his horse as, it was getting unnerved by the smoke and Blane's alert, "An attack?"

I jumped into Blane's saddle, "More than likely. Let's ride!"

We kicked our horses' sides and rode as fast as we could down the path. The problem was, we were a long ways from our destination. I grew fearful. I did not know what could possibly attack the meadow and why. Leo did not know we had stationed there. He thought we were at Mardoc.

Father came to mind and I worried he was in danger. Such an unexpected attack…and I lead him right into it with my plan.

Time seemed to pass painfully slow but we arrived just in time to witness a heated battle.

**Review please!**


	55. The Field of Battle

**Hehehe. Sorry about teasing you with the last chapter. I couldn't resist!**

**LV**

_**Military Meadow**_

**(Edward POV)**

The attack happened so suddenly that we did not have time to fully prepare a counterattack. I fought back many with Jasper and Emmett beside me. Soon, I spotted the prince and noticed how fluently he struck back against soldiers who once protected him. I grimaced slightly as I knew it must be hard for him to attack so many familiar faces.

A soldier came at me. I steeled my arm and blocked his upper strike toward my chest. I spun and stabbed him through his stomach, leaving him to die in pain. The war trance was starting to take me over again and I carefully used it to give me the energy I needed to attack. Many were starting to fall but it served only to bring us into an even battle.

I heard a cry beside me and saw Jasper had been beaten down. I rushed to help him but was blocked by another soldier. I struggled against the soldier in an attempt to try to save Jasper but it was futile. I was soon overpowered and thrown down next to him.

The King's soldiers grinned their victory and began to bring down their swords. Time slowed and I thought this was the end - just as it almost happened during the battle with France. Suddenly, two arrows appeared; one through the middle of Jasper's enemy's head and the other in the same area on my enemy's head only off to the side.

The unprepared death made the swords drop from their master's hands but we had enough sense to roll to avoid the blades. We stood, shocked by our escape from death, until two riders appeared behind us.

"Masen!" I gasped disbelievingly at the double of myself on one horse.

"Brandon!" Jasper whispered.

They smiled, bows in their hands, before an arrow succeeded in creating a scratch on Brandon's cheek.

"Reunions are best kept for later," Masen said quickly as Brandon flinched, "The main force is close to being driven back. We'll meet up with you later, father!"

We watched as they both turned and galloped into the fray. It was obvious we were shocked by the sudden appearance of our sons, even if we were expecting them. I shook myself out of my stupor, "Come on Jasper! Let us not let them down."

He grinned and we charged into battle with renewed vigor. We couldn't lose now. We had a reunion to tend to.

The battle was shortened as the force from Mardoc and our children's caravan outnumbered our enemies so suddenly and seemed to gain control of their positions. The enemy fled or died and a cry of victory rose up from our soldiers. Panting, I smiled and rubbed my arm. It was sore from the swinging but that didn't bother me in the least.

I looked at Jasper beside me and he nodded. We needed to find a certain pair of young men before we could relax for the night.

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

I panted as I sat on Blane's saddle. Brandon was nearby with his bow resting on his lap and his quiver empty. My arm was pulsing with soreness and pain. I had reverted to my sword for a while, as Brandon was much better with the bow than I ever was, and keeping a steady swing while on a horse as energetic as Blane was difficult.

I patted the horse's neck, "You have come a long way from pulling carts."

He neighed softly and shifted his weight.

"Come on," Brandon said, "Let's get ourselves to the middle tent. Our fathers should be there soon."

I nodded, "But let's give these two beasts a rest. They look tired." I sung down and landed on the ground. Brandon followed my example and we lead the mounts toward the center of the meadow.

It was a long walk as we had traveled to the far edge of the campsite in order to drive the soldiers back. I felt weary, this having been my first battle, and just wanted to lie down a while and rest. Brandon looked to be in the same state of mind but he was smiling. I couldn't help the smile that broke my face too. Our first battle and we had won. Not only that, but dumb luck in the form of two arrows saved our father's lives. Neither of us had the time to aim before firing and panic didn't make us think of aiming either.

When we made it to the center tent, Belle was the first to see us.

"Masen!" she cried happily, running at me.

I took the force of her tackled hug with a slight grunt through a smile, "Easy sister. I am more than a little bruised."

When I looked beside me, Aunt Alice had her arms around Brandon in a tight hug, crying. I found myself in the same position moments later.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Mother cried.

"Mother," I whispered, "I have missed you."

"Not as much as we've missed you," said father from behind me. I felt his hand clasp my shoulder.

I smiled, not really finding it surprising that my voice was cracking, "I-It's good to see you a-again."

**Later…**

It was very late now, or very early, and the tearful reunion was at its tail end. We were in the tent now with Belle and Grandfather Carlisle tending to our wounds. Mother's eyes were still watering and she scarcely let go of me. I wasn't complaining. I had missed my mother's hugs, truthfully.

Carlisle stood from cleaning the cut on Brandon's cheek, "Now, take off your shirts and turn so I can check your backs."

We flinched and so did Tybalt.

"It's okay Masen," Belle said, "they know."

I sighed softly, "That's not what we're reluctant about..." Regardless, I turned. Brandon did the same and we removed our shirts. The resulting gasps made us flinch again.

"Masen..." Belle whispered, "When...When did you get those deeper scars? You didn't have them before..."

A second sigh left me, "You disappeared Belle. Naturally, we had something to do with it. He whipped Tybalt too. If the dungeon master had not stopped him, he would have gone on until we were dead."

Father and Uncle Jasper both growled. Mother gently touched the mostly healed scars, "Oh Masen..."

"I am fine. The important thing was that Belle was safe and away from his hands."

Carlisle checked our backs, "No infection and there doesn't appear to be any lasting damage...but, then again, we are in a war. Anything could happen."

Father sighed and put a hand over his eyes, "I want to object to the three of you fighting with scars like that...but that would be rather pointless, wouldn't it?"

I grinned, "Why father, after all these years, you still know me so well."

He laughed tiredly, "You always were full of determination...I guess I cannot refuse your participation after all that you've done so far, but the second you falter from an injury, I will chain you to the cots."

Brandon seemed to grimace, "Noted, Uncle."

Tybalt laughed a little, "Not the worse thing to happen to us. Remember the time that large fellow tried to sit on John?"

We laughed loudly.

"Or the time Brandon got into a fight with a pack of puppies, and LOST!"

"Hey!" he protested.

We laughed even louder and went on with little sleep that night.

**Review please!**


	56. Lessons

**LVI**

**_Military Meadow_**

**(Masen POV) Morning…**

We settled down sometime before dawn but I did not sleep much, which was to be expected after all that had happened. It felt as though I had finally achieved something worth wild. After years of pain and suffering, I was with my family again. Granted, a war was never how I imagined the reunion to go but it was still a reunion.

I rested between mother's and father's cot and Belle's. The tent was silent and the camp was just starting to wake up. I stared at the top of our tent and thought about what was next. We were back but there was still a lot of fighting and possible death to be had.

"You should be sleeping Masen," father said, startling me, "You're exhausted."

I turned to look at him, "I'm fine father. I can endure."

A flash of emotion passed in his eyes and he sighed, "I almost wish you didn't have the skill…or, at the very least, learned to develop it through another method."

I softened, "What happened was not your fault. If I have learned anything while under Leo's thumb, it is that no one but yourself is responsible for your own actions. Leo paid the guild to capture us. It is his own and their faults as to what happened. Do not put blame on your shoulders."

He smiled a little, "I see what Marcus meant by you being noble. I'm already proud of you."

I smiled too, "Thank you father. I've tried to live up to your legend."

He chuckled, "Legend? I am but a man."

"A man against a king. Many look up to you, father. Not all that were on our side escaped the city."

He nodded, "Marcus told me you had a friend who lost his parents."

I saddened, "Yes…Micheal. He was not among the caravan when I checked and I fear what will happen. He was a very gentle and kind person before. We were sure he would pursue priesthood…but, the moment his parents died, something changed. I fear for him, father. I am almost certain he will try to attack Leo himself."

Father's look softened, "I know the change. I have seen it many times before…There is still hope for him, son. I do not think he is completely lost."

I nodded, but knew the situation was doubtful. Father was just trying to give me some hope. More sounds came from outside and we looked out. The camp was almost fully awake.

"Come. Let us get some fresh air."

I nodded and followed him out. The air was clean and crisp. The morning was a little cool but not overly bad. Father started a fire in front of our tent and we sat on one of the logs placed around it. A woman came by and gave us each a bowl of soup.

"Thank you," I said, taking the warm bowl in my hands. We descended into silence as we drank.

Father was the first to speak. He had a distracted tone, "It's been a while since we've been just father and son…"

I looked at him and twitched at what I saw. In a few short moments, my father had become an aged man. I had not noticed it before but he was tired-looking, his hair was messy (even for our bloodline) and what little colour I remembered in his skin had faded. I looked down in realizing what all this had cost him. Years of worry for us as well planning a civil war had taken a heavy toll.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Let's not dwell on the past, father. Instead, let us make it up. After all-" I grinned, "-we have a couple of wrestling matches to pursue."

He laughed, "Very true. Very true. I'll take you up on that when your uncles and cousin wake up. A proper tussle only happens when the family is involved."

This time, I laughed.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

I woke up to hear laughing and sat up. The camp was waking up and Masen and father were gone. I smiled, realizing it was them who had woke me up. I put on the cloak Masen gave me and walked out to see them by a fire.

"Good morning Belle," Father smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

I sat beside him, "Yes father. Thank you."

"I see you like my cloak," Masen teased.

"Of course! Keeps me safe and warm."

He chuckled.

Father softened, "I am glad the two of you stayed close. I know what court life is like and I imagine your separate studies often kept you apart."

"Only in the daylight, father. I led the others into the city at night."

He laughed a little, "So I heard. You are quite the escape artist."

"Only when need be."

The others came out then and we shared a family morning. It was relaxing and I almost forgot about the war around us.

"Father," Masen suddenly spoke, "I hate to ruin this moment but I must tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

Masen took a breath, "Leo suspected Gillen of treason…and Gillen didn't deny it."

I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a gasp.

"Needless to say, Leo killed him, right after he openly declared his allegiance to you and Tybalt."

Father slowly put a hand over his eyes, "I figured something like this would happen…Gillen was such a close friend…Where is his family?"

"I do not know. I assume somewhere with his wife's family. I know she had a home in the meadowlands."

He nodded, "At least they are safe then…" He let out a heavy breath, "So many are dying now."

"Such is the outcome of all wars Uncle," Brandon said, "As long as there is a struggle, the innocent always seem to pay the price."

I saw a spark of pride in Uncle Jasper's eyes. I smiled too and drank a little of the soup the women were passing around.

"I see rumours about you are true Brandon," father smiled, "You truly are fit to be a scholar."

"I have put thought into the life…but I have too much fun beating Masen and Tybalt into the dust of the courtyard."

"Excuse me," Masen protested, "but remember who twisted whom's arm the last time we tussled. I almost got you in bandages."

"That was but one time, dear cousin."

I recognized the gleam in their eyes and sighed, "At least move away from the fire before you tackle each other."

* * *

**(Edward POV) Later…**

I watched the sparring matches between some of the fighters. Jasper came to stand beside me, "Do you think we are ready for this? We have not worked out a detailed strategy."

I nodded, "I plan to call a meeting for tomorrow. We need to get this all moving."

Suddenly, I froze. I felt the cold tip of a blade on the back of my neck and, judging from Jasper's ridged posture, so did he. A thousand thoughts went through my mind with the most dominant being Leo.

_He must have hired the guild again! Did he already get my family? Are they dead? Have I failed so soon after reclaiming my son?_

A chuckle sounded behind me, "You're not as alert as I remember, father."

My sigh of relief nearly took every bit of strength from my body, "For the love of the Lord, Masen! You nearly scared the life out of me!"

He laughed, accompanied by Brandon and the swords were lowered. I turned, secretly proud of my son's skill at stealth.

They were grinning but it was Brandon who spoke, "Well, Masen and I did come to spar with each other but, now that you're here…"

He left the offer hanging in the air and I smiled. A part of me did wish to see what training had done for my son and I was certain my brother felt the same. I pulled out my sword, as did Jasper.

Wordlessly, the four of us took up fighting stances. I did a quick look of my son and noted how he was shifting his weight ever so slightly and how he was waiting for me to make my move. Defensive first, then offensive. He was a smart boy.

Brandon, taking advantage of being obviously more nimble and agile than Jasper, attacked first and started exchanging blows. I then struck my first attack, seeing Masen's eyes flicker toward his cousin at the sound of steel on steel.

I took some satisfaction in seeing the brief look of surprise on his face at my sudden attack, but pushed it aside. A part of me wanted to help Masen strengthen his style as well as give him a good fight.

I focused on his attacks as they came at me and almost grimaced at how some were. He had strong attacks that, I'll admit, were hard to block or parry but he left his defenses wide open in some. One right stab and he could be fatally injured.

A brief look at Jasper's fight told the same for Brandon. Their training had been centered on attacking instead of defending. I had heard Leo was interfering with the training of the knights. Now I could see the proof.

_Regardless_, I reasoned, _they fight well._

We continued for a good time before exhaustion bid us to cease. We sat, panting on the ground. I smiled, "You're very strong Masen. I found it hard to counter you many times."

He grinned, "My thanks, father. I feared you would beat me many times."

"You are more suited for light combat, especially the bow," Jasper commented, "but you have good skill with the blade, my son."

Brandon nodded, still panting.

"However," I said, "I noticed you both have little defense after the fight begins. Brandon, you do have speed on your side but, someday, you will find an opponent faster than you. Masen, your offensive is strong but needs to be more balanced with defensive movements. There was more than one opportunity for me to hit you the right way to defeat you."

They nodded.

"In truth," Brandon said, "we had lenient trainers. Whether it was Leo's interference or Tybalt's presence, I do not know."

I smiled at Jasper, "Then we have just been presented with an opportunity to fulfill our duties as fathers."

He laughed, "We shall take over your training boys. Perhaps we should get Emmett and the Prince involved as well."

I nodded and looked at the boys, who seemed a little apprehensive, "Let us begin in the marrow.

**Review please!**


	57. Young Strategy

**I'm back!**

**LVII**

_**King Leo's Flag City**_

**(Leo POV)**

"The raid was unsuccessful, my King," spoke the wounded soldier, "Lord Edward's forces drove us back."

"But he is there," I concluded.

"Yes, my King. What's more, some of my fellow knights tell that Masen Cullen as well as the Prince were fighting alongside him."

I clenched the arms of the throne.

"My King?"

"You are dismissed," Marcus spoke beside me, "Go to the physician and have your wounds tended to."

He nodded and left.

I growled, _Even my own son betrays me..._

"We know for certain where they are," Aro said, "We can build a strategy and strike them before Lord Edward has a chance to organize his forces."

I nodded, "Make it so."

* * *

_**Military Meadow**_

**(Edward POV)**

I stared at the map with my strategists. None of us really knew how best to approach the castle. It was heavily fortified and deadly if attacked the wrong way. I did not want to risk any of the force I mustered. A few of the Lords on my side still hadn't arrived and we were gravely wounded. However, time was against me. They knew we would come here. They knew. And there was no other place I could occupy.

"The wall is our main obsticle," Marcus said, "I've done repair work near it. Much of Lord Luneth's stone was placed into that wall. Thicker than most trees and more deadly than the mountain it was built from."

"Well, what if we break it?"

I looked beside me to see Masen, Brandon and Tybalt.

"How would you purpose to do that, young Cullen?" asked a soldier.

Brandon answered the question. He pointed to the river that circled three sides of the castle, "By the river."

"If we make a trench to the wall," Masen said, "We can weaken the foundation and open up a couple of holes."

"Just as well, the main road is the only way in and out of the city. Few, if any, remain inside. We can easily cut off supply lines by having a couple watch forces along the forest edge. That way, resolve will break inside the walls _and_ we can watch for impending raids on the meadow."

I smiled, "That is a very good plan."

"The best way to end this war is to get to my father," Tybalt said softly, "So we'll need distractions." He pointed to the barracks, "Most of my father's gaurd will be here because it's on the most direct route to the castle. If we can keep them distracted in there, we can sneak to the castle."

"We know every passage in that place," Masen said, looking at me, "We can lead you to the main points in the castle where Leo should hide - the throne room, his chambers and the upper corridors."

"A rather easy job it seems," Emmett said doubtfully.

"You'd think so," Tybalt sighed, "but then there are the Lords with my father. Some of them have very powerful armies - one being the Lord of the meadowlands. His calvary is devestating to any foot-bound force."

"They'll attack anyone who comes to the castle," Brandon said, "From what I heard before we left, Leo had already sent off scouts to request help. They should be here soon but we have enough time to at least do some damage."

I nodded and thought a bit of it over, "These are good strategies. If anything, it will give the first blow and get everything started." I turned to the captains of my army, "I'll need a small force to inspect the worse parts of the wall and decided where the trenches will be placed. Also, some men will need to be stationed along the roadside."

They nodded and headed off to decide amongst themselves who will do what. I turned to my son, "I must say, I'm impressed. You learned strategy well."

He smiled, "Well I did start learning with a very good teacher."

I smiled tiredly, "Haven't been reunited for three days and you're already attempting to flatter me."

He grinned.

Our female family members arrived then. Bella hugged my arm, "Is strategy done for the day?"

"Thanks to the boys, it is," Emmett grinned, "The lads came through with some very good strategy."

The mother's smiled at their sons, pride evident.

"I started learning from a master strategist," Masen smiled, "And we kind of developed from there."

"A childhood fantasy," Brandon explained with a wave of his hand, "We figured we could figure a way out of the castle if we followed the examples of our fathers."

"Find every risk with every gain."

"And make it all airtight."

I nodded, remembering the times Masen would join me in my map room as a child.

Bella kissed her son's cheek, "You've grown up so intelligent."

"Thank you mother."

"Now," Emmett said, "I believe there is still the matter of a training session?"

"Ah yes," I grinned, "Almost forgot about that. Come along boys."

Rosie giggled as she held Mary, "I'll watch Mary for you Brandon. Until you heal."

"Thanks for your faith," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Have fun big brother!" Mary smiled.

He smiled back. He seemed to be getting used to the idea of having a little sister to care for but I knew it still was a shock for him to be addressed by her so.

I smiled at this and lead the boys to the open area we used for training. Many were there, sharpening their skills and teaching others.

"Now," Jasper grinned, "It's time for the elders to teach the young ones."

Emmett and I grinned while our three students looked at each other worriedly.

I took some satisfaction in knowing I was unnerving my son and took my sword in my hand, "Now, we have tested Masen and Brandon but not you Tybalt. What is your weapon of choice?"

"I've been trained in swordsmanship and archery," he answered honestly, "I am more comfortable with the rapier but I can get by with a knight's sword. Not well, but I can get by."

I nodded, impressed by his honesty, "Very well. We shall focus on adapting to different sword types but I still want to see your skill level." I took a stance and motioned him forward, "Come at me Tybalt. I have seen battles against rapiers and their like."

He looked nervous but came to me at Masen's urging. We circled each other. I kept myself relatively relaxed and focused on evaluating my opponents movements. He was the more nimble and collected than Masen and Brandon. It was obvious Leo kept his son busy with private tutors as well as the knights training my kin.

Although I couldn't see it fully, I can sense him shifting his weight with each step he took. The arm holding his rapier was locked only just enough to prepare for a strike. He was on the defensive.

I struck, using speed to surprise him. It worked but only enough to stall his response by a couple seconds. He blocked my attack and launched one of his own. I turned to avoid the strike to my ribs and hit his own with the flat of my blade. He flinched but managed to keep his feet.

I dodged another strike and bruised his shoulder, again, with the flat part of my sword. We continued for some time until I raised my hand.

Tybalt relaxed, panting a little.

"Very well done, my Prince," I said, "You use your speed and nimble nature to your advantage and keep a steady eye on your opponent and his movements. That will save you in the heat of battle. However, like Masen and Brandon, you're clumbsy in your defensive movements. I can see we'll have to focus on this during training."

He nodded.

"So, how will this go?" Masen asked.

"Emmett will train Brandon, Jasper will train Masen, and I will see to Tybalt. This way, you boys will not have the luxury of a father's reluctance to injure their child. The only way for you to learn is to fight hard and without restraint."

Emmett and Jasper nodded.

"Training with Emmett will allow you to get accustomed to an enemy with strength, Brandon. Masen, Jasper is incredibly nimble and quick, something you need to work on defending yourself against. And, Tybalt, although against your father's wishes, I have actually had some training with rapiers - both against and with. I can teach you some techniques to help you."

"This will be no easy walk, gentlemen," Emmett chuckled, "I guarentee you will be bruised and sore at the end of every day."

The three looked at each other again and we laughed.

**Review please!**


	58. Burdens

**LVIII**

_**Military Meadow**_

**(Masen POV) Weeks later...**

I watched over father's shoulder as the scouts reported.

"We have stopped all from entering the city," one said, "From what we have seen, the remaining people have started breaking down the abandoned homes in search of fuel and food. The city is on the brink of an outbreak."

Father nodded with a sigh, "I wish dearly that the innocent are not targeted in this but it is unavoidable...Very well, keep watch and alert me the second anything escalates."

"Yes, Lord Edward."

A second scout approached and bowed, "My Lords. We have succeeded in weakening the western wall of the city. A simple battering ram will be able to cause it's collapse."

"Good," I said, "Have trebuchet packs ready for assembly and battering rams ready for my command. We'll want to set them up in the forest edge southwest and directly south of the wall. It would be too risky to place them in the north, where those loyal to Leo are coming closer."

"Yes, my Lord."

The final scout stepped forward, "Lord Luneth will arrive within the hour, my Lord."

"He is the last?" I asked.

"Yes. Only Leo's reinforcements remain in motion. They shall arrive soon. Some are moving at a faster pace than others."

"I see..." Father stared at the map for a moment, "Go rest, all of you. You have earned it."

They nodded and left.

I looked at father, "It's almost time, isn't it?"

He nodded, "All the preparations for the plan you and the others have made are done. We wait for Luneth and get ready."

"How long?" Tybalt asked.

"No more than a week...I will not ask you to take further part in this, young Lord. You have done much and I can understand the confliction you must be feeling in your heart."

Tybalt looked to the side and I felt my own heart ache for my friend. I knew this was taking a toll on him. There had been many a night I would catch him awake and wandering about the camp in darkened thought.

"My mother died a long time ago," he finally said quietly, "She was married to father...and, at one point, I believed she loved him...But the marriage was arranged and I learned she was in love with another. A man my father had killed by forcing him to fight in the war."

I twitched and so did father. He looked at me and I shrugged. Tybalt had never spoken of his mother before.

"She became very sick one night and her health decreased as the days went by. I stayed by her side...Father never paid much attention to either of us, so we were all each other had...When she died..."

Father put his hand on Tybalt's shoulder and I stood next to him, "I am sorry Tybalt."

He shook his head, "I was sent to study in the universities and monasteries around the kingdom then...until father deemed I should stay with Masen and his kin."

Father sighed, "Tybalt...I do not want you to add another parent's death to your memory."

"No. I...I need to go. Mother deserves peace and she will only get that when all this is over...when he is over."

Belle appeared then. I knew she had heard everything when she placed her hands on his arm and shoulder in silent comfort.

"I will not force or stop you," Father said quietly, "You are free to do as you will, Tybalt."

He looked at him, realizing how serious my father was and nodded gratefully.

He smiled a little and motioned for me to leave with him. I followed him, but, as I looked back, I wondered if even Belle could help him.

* * *

**(Belle POV)**

I kissed Tybalt's cheek and hugged him. He never spoke of his family before. I had often wondered about his mother but never had the courage to ask. Seeing the hurt and loneliness in his eyes, I was glad I didn't.

"Tybalt..."

"I'll be fine, Belle," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my waist, "It just hurts anytime I think of it..."

I nodded and hugged myself to him. He seemed so broken. How long had he been hiding this? He had been sent away in his younger years...

"Isabelle."

I looked up at him, surprised at his sudden use of my full name.

He turned so we were face to face, our stomachs pressed together, "Isabelle...I don't want to lose you. I...I want to have you by my side."

I smiled a little, "I will be by your side Tybalt."

He sighed and I saw some light return to his eyes, "Promise me...Promise you'll stay with Rosie and your mother. I fear for your safety."

I bit my lip. I loathed to let my brother, cousin and Tybalt go alone but I knew I had to, "I promise, but only if you promise to return to me."

He nodded and grasped the hand I had over his heart, "I swear, my Lady." He kissed the back of my hand while keeping eye contact with me and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I had journeyed into the forest with Masen, walking aimlessly.

"Father, we should not stray so far," he said, "We are but lightly armed."

I stopped and sighed, leaning against a tree.

He looked at me, "What is the matter?"

I closed my eyes, "I had no idea of Tybalt's past...I fear he is not ready for this task."

I heard my son's weight shift, "I did not know of his mother either. We were all curious but, I guess, common sense told us it was too painful for discussion."

I nodded and looked up, letting out a breath, "Tell me. What is one thing you derive from war?"

"I guess...it would be it always leads to death."

I nodded, "And, more often than not, it leads to the death of the innocent. Your friend Micheal's parents; the families Leo has slaughter to prove his lesson-"

"Grandfather Edward..."

Again, I nodded and turned to my son, "Masen, when your mother told me she was with child, my priorities in life changed. At first, I sought only to keep my family and your mother safe. Then, it was you and Belle. I vowed to give my life, if it meant you two would remain unharmed and free to live happily. I failed in that...you've spent the majority of your life in the clutches of a madman."

"Father, please, do not place blame upon your shoulders. Yes, we were taken and, yes, there were times I wished for the presence of my mother and father but it was not your fault. You did what you could. How could you have known he was plotting such a sin as to destroy a family through it's children?"

A sigh left me as I could see myself in him. I remembered well the times I berated my own father for taking blame over the first time my children were taken, "I know Masen, but I cannot help what I feel."

He looked down and I almost growled at myself. I was bringing my son down into despair with me.

I patted his shoulder, "Come. Let us go back and see what your mother and grandmother have cooked for the afternoon meal. We'll need our strength."

He nodded with a slight smile and we headed back. As we did, I looked up at the trees. No birds dwelled in them and that disturbed me. Was it an omen of this to come?

**Review please!**


	59. Love's Worry Never Ends

**LIX**

**_Military Meadow_**

**(Edward POV) Days later...**

Luneth's arrival put me in a lighter mood. He had a large force and came himself.

"It is good to see you, my friend," he smiled, "It has been far too long."

I nodded, "Agreed. Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Isabelle, and my lovely wife Isabella."

He chuckled, "Let me guess, it was Edward that named your daughter."

Bella smirked, "Ah, Edward was right. You are very smart."

"And the rumours of your angelic beauty are proven true." He kissed the back of her hand and turned to Belle, "I see from who you take from, young lady. You're certainly your mother's daughter."

She blushed and smiled when he kissed her hand, "It's an honour to meet a tutor of my father's."

"Just as it is an honour to meet you, young one." He turned to see my mother, "And who is this lovely lady, Edward?"

Mother smiled, "I am his birth mother, Elizabeth."

He bowed, "Lady Elizabeth. I grieve for your lost husband but am relieved to find you well."

"My thanks, Lord Luneth. Like my grandchild, I am honoured to meet the man who taught my son."

He smiled.

I placed my hand on Masen's shoulder, "And, this is my son, Masen."

"Ah, a twin born of his father's blood. I have heard tales of your boldness, young Cullen."

"I do what I can to spite the king," Masen grinned.

He laughed, "You are your father in his youth! Edward was just as reckless and daring."

"Really?"

"Yes. I seem to recall an incident of the horses in the royal stable _mysteriously_ being set loose."

They all looked at me and I shrugged, a little embarrassed, "They wanted out."

Masen laughed and turned to Belle, "Sound familiar?"

Belle smiled, "Masen let the horses loose too, only they were set into the castle halls. The poor maids had to clean up for hours afterward."

I howled along with Luneth and clapped Masen's shoulder, "That's my boy."

**Later...**

"Scouts have reported Leo's allies close," I said, "I am afraid I can only give your men a day's rest."

"That is more than enough," Luneth smiled, "More than enough...I must say, I'm impressed Edward. You've come a long way from the orphan boy I trained in knighthood."

I smiled, "That means a lot to me, my Lord. Thank you."

He chuckled, "Don't call me Lord, Edward. We're on equal ground and good friends."

I nodded, "Very well." We watched as some of the men talked with their families.

"I believe I can assume that your son and younger kin will be joining us through the fighting?"

I sighed, "Yes...The young Prince as well. We have even been training them for the task."

"Good."

I looked at him.

"They have been scarred by Leo as well. They deserve to be on the front lines to see justice done."

I sighed again, "I do not want to risk losing my son so soon after I reunited with him..."

"I can understand but the hands of God guide us toward his design. Your son has a part to play, as does the ones closest to him."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I just wished he would remain safe...

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I sat down with Belle by the campfire, "What's wrong dear?"

"I'm worried mother," she said, wrapping her arms around herself, "I'm worried about what's going to happen..."

I smiled and rubbed her back, "You're worried Tybalt will get hurt."

She blushed and fumbled to redeem herself, "A-And father and Masen!"

I smiled and brushed her hair to the side, "The worry is natural honey. I cried myself to sleep many nights over worry for your father."

She looked down, "Does it ever go away?"

"I'm afraid not but it does mean something."

"What?"

I kissed her head, "You love the person you worry over."

She blushed again, "I...I don't..."

"Belle, I'm sure he loves you too."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. He paid for you to be free of Leo, he's protected you, and let's not forget that kiss you two shared in front of the inn."

A small smile crept over her lips.

"The worry won't go away dear but you can learn to overcome it. Just have faith in his skills and God's protection."

She nodded, "I will mother. Thank you...Did you feel this way when you met father? I feel...confused and fluttery."

I laughed a little, "Well, your father was unconscious at the time, so I was a little more concerned about his wound...but, when he woke up, I did feel...different. And when he asked to stay with me, I was happy and _fluttery_."

She giggled, "Well, luckily for me, Tybalt's idea of romance isn't showing up half dead and bleeding."

I patted her head, "Lucky girl...Your father always did see you as his little princess. Always the responsible one that kept your brother out of trouble."

She leaned against me, "I failed a little in that...Masen always got whipped for things I told him not to do..."

I hugged her, "Your brother is foolhardy but strong. He can survive."

She nodded and hugged me back. I kept myself strong but it was hard. I was worried for my husband and son. I knew this was going to be a hard fight. So many could die so easily, including them. I didn't want to lose them. Plus, there was Tybalt. I worried for him. Not just because of Belle but also he was kind and almost like another son to me now. He didn't deserve any more strife.

A kiss touched my cheek. I smiled up at my husband, "Hello Edward."

He smiled and sat down with us. Masen came shortly after and we shared a moment of peace. The red sun was rising. Although not a woman of war, I was married to a man of it and I knew it meant blood would be shed and many lives were about to be lost. I only hoped none of my family would be added to that count.

**Review please!**


	60. Luneth's Request

**LX**

**_Military Meadow_**

**(Masen POV)**

Now was the time. Father had ordered all able men to ready themselves for war. The camp was mobilizing. I stood in front of a table, slipping on some chain mail and a leather vest. I needed all the protection I could get but armour was too bulky to move fluently in. Besides, father's knights were to take care of defending the crumbling wall once we blew it open and flooded the city. I didn't need armour for my task.

Brandon and Tybalt were next to me, grim looks on their faces. We all knew this was the day. The day all our suffering and pain would be made up for. We looked at each other and I clasped their shoulders. We nodded to each other. No words were needed. We knew what we were doing.

The plan was simple really. Most of Leo's remaining guards were either at the gate or at the barracks. Once the trebuchets that were set up in the forest break the wall, we would charge the city. Our force would break in half then. Our half would storm the city while Lord Luneth would defend us against the reinforcements coming against us. A further divide will happen inside. While our men attack Leo's guards, father, myself, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Brandon, and Tybalt would sneak into the castle and find Leo. He would have a couple guards close to him but we would be able to take him regardless. Our numbers were still greater.

I came to the stables and saw Blane. He was playing 'Bite the Stable Boys' again, but, upon seeing me, he quickly forgot about his bruised victims. He whinnied and stamped at my approach.

I smiled and nodded to the stable hands, "I'll take care of him."

They nodded gratefully and left. I patted my horse's neck and began to saddle him. Years of tending to Sir Walther's horse had some benefit. I really could take better care of a beast after all of that.

A thought occurred to me then. As my trainer, did he really follow the King's orders on my training? Or was he just preparing for if he had to face me? I knew he and Sir Valen stayed with the King. They were men of honour and swore oaths to him. For a knight to break his oath was to lose his honour before God...

"Masen?"

I turned, startled out of my thoughts, to see Lord Luneth, "Lord Luneth! You startled me."

He smiled, "Edward often lost himself while caring for Elizabeth. He was in tune with that horse."

I smiled back, "Blane is a good horse. I met him in the city during one of my 'late night adventures.' The owner saw me connect with him and let me keep him."

He nodded, "I am seeing more and more of your father in you every moment...I need you to promise me something Masen."

I straightened, "Of course. What is it you would like?"

He came into the pen and patted Blane's nose, "Your father is renowned for his gentle nature and willingness to forget. Often, he would be the bigger man in the fights he got into with his fellow squires...However, there is a beast inside of him."

"A beast?"

"Yes. It does not rear it's head often - I've only ever seen it once myself - but the beast of vengeance is strong in him. When he reaches a certain point with his anger, it appears."

I began to grasp what he was talking about. I had seen it in other people but I never imagined it could exist in my father. I remembered the crone in the city and shook, "I think I know what you want of me..."

He nodded, "I assumed you would understand." He patted my shoulder, "Take care on the field. I shall give you all the time you need."

"Thank you."

With that, he left.

I watched him go and slowly got back to saddling Blane. I was worried now. Father was a strong worrier. Very strong. The beast Luneth spoke of would make him stronger...and more wild.

Mother had already taken myself and Belle to the side and told us of the day Grandfather Edward was killed. We had asked but we never imagined it would lead her to tell us about what had happened to father during it. It didn't seem possible that the...monster mother described could be the same man as Lord Edward Cullen.

Blane sensed my worry then and bumped me. He turned and stuck his head under my arm. I rubbed his neck, taking comfort from him. He could tell I was upset.

"I'm not sure what to do Blane," I whispered, "What can I do...?"

* * *

**_Outside King Leo's Flag City_**

**(Edward POV) Hour of Battle...**

I sat upon my horse and looked out over the field. The trebuchets were set up and my signal was the only thing they needed. I was just waiting for the right moment.

A horse came beside me, Masen astride it, "Is this the infamous horse I've been hearing about?"

"Yes," he smiled as the horse stamped, "This is Blane."

"A great horse."

"One of the meadowland. He's gotten quite a few stable hands."

"So I've heard." I chuckled.

We fell silent as thunder rumbled. It had clouded over earlier and it seemed a great storm had come upon us. The clouds were almost as black as night making the middle of the day seem as though we had travelled into a world of twilight and death. A haunted world.

I looked down upon the castle and city from our hiding spot in the forestline. It was grim and dark looking, like some wicked home of a wretched being not belonging to the world of the living. A demon with his enslaved people...

I saw something grizzly then. A body. The body of a young boy tied to a post in front of the castle gate. Masen had noticed it too and shivered, "Micheal..."

I looked at him with a soft look, my heart aching. His friend must have indeed tried to take the King and he was stopped. Stopped, tied to a post and executed by a hail of arrows. A horrible way for someone so young to die.

"I'm sorry Masen," I said sadly.

He shook his head, tears threatening to spill but he was holding them back, "It...It was for the best...Micheal was a gentle soul. A gentle soul attacked by sorrow...I have realized since being here, father, that he would not have been satisfied with the rest of this life. He would have been hounded by his sorrow forever."

I softened. I had seen Masen and Brandon talk to some of the veterans in my service. Learning what they could from the elder knights, mercenaries, and freelancers. It did not surprise me that Masen happened to hear tales of the hazards of grief. After all, I had lost many grief-driven men in my time as a commander.

A sigh left him, "I will avenge him...by removing Leo from the throne. It's what he would have wanted."

I nodded, happy to see my son wasn't going after Leo's throat. Thunder rumbled again. I sighed and looked to the sky. The storm was upon us. The rain began to fall and splatter us with it's reforming drops.

Masen spoke again, a different note in his voice, "I often thought of how I should die. When I was a child, I would lie at nights and swear that it would be protecting Brandon, Rosie, and Belle...Now, I would be happy with only one way."

I was curious now, "How?"

He smiled, "Fighting alongside my father to protect my family."

I smiled too, proud, "I wouldn't have it any other way son." I raised my hand and whistled loudly. Answering whistles came across the fields and the trebuchets fire their first rounds toward the wall.

**Review please!**


	61. So It Begins

**LXI**

**_King Leo's Flag City_**

**(Masen POV)**

The rain was hard and I was still struggling to get the image of Micheal out of my head. Over and over again, I swore to give him a proper burial when this was over.

Blane moved restlessly as the trebuchet's noise rivaled the thunder of the storm. Already, my hair was dripping into my eyes and the light armour I chose was getting heavier and heavier. I only hoped I'd be able to keep a tight grip on my sword once I needed it.

Suddenly, the wall broke. It crumbled from the center point and fell to the ground. Father whistled loudly and his horse leaped forward. Blane followed without much encouragement and we left our cover. Many uttered war cries and the final battle began.

I felt a grim thrill in the riding. Although I was going strong alongside my father, which was something I had always wanted to do, I was going into a battle where many lives could be lost.

Just as father predicted before, Leo's reinforcements arrived just as we made for the wall. Lord Luneth called out to his men and rode ahead to cut them off from us who sought to enter the city. Most of our force would block them and the remaining chunk would handle the inside.

Blane whinnied eagerly as he jumped over the crumbled bit of wall alongside father and his horse. Uncle Jasper and Brandon were behind us along with Uncle Emmett and Tybalt. We entered the city and road into the main streets like nothing could conquer us. The men from the gates were already on our tails and the barracks was not far off. While a few of our men stayed behind to fight the gate guards, the rest of us hurried to the barracks.

The remaining city dwellers scrambled quickly out of our way. Being without food or supplies for such a long time, they were haggard and only wished to keep out of harm's way. I felt sorrow for them. I did not wish for them to be brought into all of this and, like father, I would have preferred if they were not all together.

The barracks loomed ahead. It was still stained with blood from Leo's slaughters and the weapons had not been cleaned. The guards were many. Many more than we had originally thought. We were almost outnumbered.

"Attack!" Father yelled.

"Charge!" cried the men at the gates.

Our strikes met with a clash drowned out by the sound of thunder. The rain began to beat down upon us at an angle as the wind picked up and howled like the very demons of hell were laughing at our fight.

I jumped off of Blane and ran around to the edge of the barracks. It was the plan for all of us to sneak to the barracks unnoticed so as to finish this war as only it could be.

I almost tripped when I ran into Sir Walther. He raised his sword to me, "I am sorry Masen. You've been an excellent student but I swore an oath."

When he spoke those words, I sensed the sorrow in him. He really didn't want to do this...but honour and tradition kept him trapped. I took up my stance, "I understand Sir Walther, and I'm sorry too. This is not against you..."

He nodded and attacked.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I had lost my son and the rest of our attack party. The size of the force garrisoned at the barracks had taken us by surprise. It was startling. I had no idea this many would stay. Then again, most of them were knights and probably swore an oath.

I swung my sword as hard as I could. Those who fought the guards from the gates had been driven to our rear. They were skilled and some had been trained as pikemen. I growled, seeing we weren't getting anywhere with this. I jumped from my horse and tried to run to the planned point. I hated leaving the men but this was the best distraction we could get. I had to take it.

A veteran came at me. He swung his blade for my head. I narrowly dodged and returned the strike. My sword glanced off his armour. He was cast in a full knight's suit. I had to find a weak point if I expected to defeat him. I was only in light armour.

The knight swung his sword for my chest. I backed just in time for the tip to create a slit across the vest I had over top. The rain blurred my vision as I slipped and stumbled.

My experienced opponent took advantage of this and tried to deliver an uppercut strike. I rolled my body to avoid the hit and collided with the ground. I rolled again and slashed at his ankle. I managed to draw some blood and he faltered.

I got up as fast as I could and caught sight of another weak spot. His neck was poorly protected. I could end it but he was taller than me. I would be hard to aim the strike. I had to get him to buckle further.

He attacked me again and I jumped. I had to get him to use his weakened ankle. I moved to his opposite side, urging him to come after me. He knew what I was doing and avoided using it. I growled and realized I couldn't wait on him. He was too experienced for that trick.

Now, the rain came in handy. I took a bit of a run at him and slid, using the mud and water to my advantage. I kicked at his ankle and made him fall to the ground with a cry. I quickly jumped up and striked his throat, muttering apologies and asking forgiveness for ending his life.

I then ran to the barracks and came around the corner to see my son deep in a fight.

**Review please!**


	62. Dread

**Sorry about the late update. A family member passed...and I'm still trying to get over it.**

**LXII**

**(Masen POV)**

I was certain this was the hardest fight of my life. Sir Walther was in the same class as father - a renowned hero with more skill than I could hope to achieve in my two decades. I had to find a way to get the upper hand.

He struck at my defenses as if they were nothing more than a sapling tree clinging to life. Although given some proper training, I couldn't hope to say I was at the level of skill Sir Walther was.

He aimed for my sides and neck, those being the places that my defenses were weakest when I trained with him. Thankfully, I was fluent enough in blocking to save my life a couple times but all my time was being focused on blocking. I couldn't land a strike on him no matter what I tried.

The rain was getting heavier. My chainmail and vest were weighing on me and succeeding in slowing my movements. I had to end this quickly. My arm was already getting weaker. I didn't have much time.

Sir Walther aimed another strike for me, this time at my head. I dodged by ducking and hitting his armour with the flat of my sword, causing him to stumble and vibrations to go up my arm. Lighting flashed and the light reflected from the shields on the barracks wall and Sir Walther's armour blinded me. Sir Walther took advantage of that to attack me. I parried his blow by using my strength on our locked blades to spin his into the ground.

Then I gripped the handle of my blade and thrust it into his chest with all my strength. The armour broke quickly and I felt its thin nature. _Parchment_ thin nature.

Sir Walther forced the blade out and stumbled to fall against the wall of the barracks. With what little strength he had, he removed his helmet and smiled at me.

"You wore thin armour," I realized, "so I could defeat you...and you could keep your honour."

He nodded, shuddering, "Well...Well done..." Then, his eyes closed and his breath left him.

I stood there, slowly grasping what had happened. Father came to me then and patted my shoulder, "Come along Masen. We shall do him justice this day."

I hardened and nodded, "He was my teacher...but bound by honour."

"Come. You can make sure his soul finds the peace it needs to move on."

I realized I was crying and nodded, "There's a way to sneak into the castle. Follow me." I lead him around to the wall of the courtyard. The hole was still there.

Thunder struck and we saw Tybalt come to us.

"Where are the others?"

He shook his head, panting and with blood all over himself, "I...I don't know."

"We don't have time to wait," Father said, "We have to move while our diversion is still strong."

We nodded and the three of us climbed through the hole. The courtyard was deserted with the stables still destroyed by Leo's last slaughter. I kept my sword firmly in my hand and scanned the area, remembering my lessons. I couldn't let myself falter now. Not when we were so close.

"The throne room is just down here!" Tybalt said, running ahead.

Father and I followed quickly. Running down the darkened halls made me think of all that had happened and how far we had come. My mind flashed through my memories and found my childhood thoughts of the red carpets in the hallways being the tongues of dragons. Now they were the pathways to hate and evil.

We came across the elite gaurds then, only they were dead. Clean cuts were along their throats, indicating skillful slashes. Tybalt picked up a piece of fabric, black and with the shine of silk.

"The guild," Father said, "It would appear Leo was not willing to pay their prices any longer."

"Come on," I said, "The throne room is not so far away." We ran down the remaining, abandoned castle hallways and came to the throne room.

The guild was there. They turned to us and the leader growled, "That fool of a king slipped away but we can take our payment with his enemies' blood."

We stiffened. We were outnumbered 50 to 3. We didn't have a chance. They advanced on us and backed us into the wall. Their rapiers were bloody and raised, ready for their taste of our flesh. I looked at father and Tybalt. They had the same fear and frustration I had in their eyes. Had we come through all that for this?

The leader raised his rapier, aiming it at me first, when an arrow suddenly impaled itself in his chest. I looked up and grinned as I saw Brandon loading his bow from the upper balcony. Relief swept over me and I thanked God for gracing him with incredible aim. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet were with him and picking off the guild one by one. We jumped into battle and helped finish them off. They fought hard however and skillfully.

I found myself against a stronger, faster opponent. He wielded a weapon I was sure was recently sharpened and, despite the black outfit, I could see blood all over him. He had done a fair amount of killing. I had to get him good. I could not waste a single shot.

He swung hard at me. I dodged only enough for a fatal slice to turn into a thin, painful cut on my arm. While following through on his swing, I jumped in and stabbed him. My sword went cleaning through his waist but he was strong enough to keep himself standing and tried to cut off my head. I ducked and pulled my sword out with all my strength.

Something happened to me then. My vision turned red, my ears caught the sounds of cries and clashes of steel only, and I only desired the safety of myself and my allies. A war trance. I spun, dodging yet another strike and put all my strength into a final swing that sliced my opponent's throat cleanly.

He fell, choking, and I stood, panting. The trance began to die and fear replaced it. I had never been like that before. I had only heard of it from my tutors. Was this what father went through all the time?

"Hurry!" Uncle Jasper called, distracting me, "Leo went this way, to the upper corridors!"

We ran upstairs, the fight being over and searched for Leo. We were intent on finding the bastard that had ruined our lives.

It was then that we heard a scream of terror. A scream that we all recognized.

Tybalt shuddered, "That sounded like Belle!"

**Review please! Sorry about the shortness of it...**


	63. Controlling the Beast

**Sorry about the late update. I kinda slammed into a wall halfway through the chapter...**

**LXIII**

**(Edward POV)**

My heart dropped when I heard Belle's scream. I ran toward the scream, my mind putting together the pieces of how she could possibly be here. The guild was the only answer. The others followed closely behind me with Masen and Tybalt next to me.

We made it to the balcony, hearing Belle's cries to be let go come from there and beheld the scene. She was struggling to get out of Leo's grip even with a small knife against her throat.

I heard Masen growl beside me and Tybalt sucked in his breath.

"Come any closer," snarled Leo, "and her blood spills."

He had my daughter in a firm grip with one arm across her body, pinning her arms to her sides. He was stronger than her as well, making her struggles useless.

"Let her go Leo," Masen said, trying to calm himself down, "You've lost. You have nowhere else to go and no option left."

He growled and pressed the knife against Belle's skin. She gasped as the sharp blade drew forth a small amount of blood. My hand tightened on my sword, the screaming in my ears now loud enough for me to hear it and then some. I began to see red and my mind went through the details of how to stab him without aiming for Belle.

Masen's hand touched my arm, "Accept it, Leo. You have lost. The people have turned against you. Your army is falling against ours."

A war cry sounded. We looked over to see Leo's reinforcements had arrived and were fighting with our own. Luneth was leading the counter charge. A flash of thunder revealed the fly of blood and the contact of steel swords on armour. That distraction was all Leo needed. He pushed Belle into us and ran through the balcony door.

I faintly registered Tybalt catching my daughter and ran after him, my eyes wanting to see his blood cover the stone of his mighty castle.

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

"You have her?" I asked quickly.

Tybalt nodded.

Belle was holding her neck, "Brother-"

A charge sounded in the hall. Brandon and my uncles immediately turned and ran to meet the cry. Supporters of Leo but the narrow hallway would funnel them.

"Stay with Tybalt Belle," I said, immediately turning to follow father. I understood what was going on. The anger. It had started to consume me when I saw the knife against my sister's throat. I fought it back before it became too much but it looked like father didn't think as quickly.

Mother had already told me of the time she was almost taken, what he had turned into. Lord Luneth's request echoed in my memory. I had to stop father from doing something irriversible. In his state, he could kill Leo. As much as my sinful side wanted him dead, it was against God's will. Evil as he was, God would never sanction his murder.

Father was racing down the hall, near to Leo's heels. Frightened now, Leo began overturing tables, chairs, anything that was against the walls in an effort to stop us. Father cleared these obsticles easily, his knight's training coming in handy.

I copied his movements, trying to speed my own so I could catch father. I had to stop him from getting within killing distance of Leo. Plus, the corridor we were in led to only one room. He had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide either way.

As he turned the corner, I reached out and grabbed father's tunic, preventing him from futher persuit. I used all the strength I could muster to throw him against the wall and pin him with my arm across his collar.

"Stop!" I cried, "You must stop this!"

He growled at me, "Let me go!"

"No!" I raised my sword, "No. Not until you calm down. Killing him is not the answer and you know it."

He looked at me, breathing heavily. I could see I was going to have to be careful of my words here. I lowered my voice, "Father...you must calm down and relax. He will pay for his sins, I assure you, but taking his life-"

"Is the only way!" His sword raised to meet mine, his eyes hardened, "He needs to be killed for his crimes! Now move before I-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Kill your son to kill the King?"

His body stilled.

"Father, listen to me. You must calm down and think. Do not let the beast consume you. Think."

He stopped more and I saw more of him in his eyes.

"When I was young, you taught me that life was sacred. That killing was wrong. Remember what happened to me before I met you? Remember that I had killed? I was afraid and ashamed of what I had done. For the years we were together, you taught me to get passed it. To realize it was for the better. To save my mother. Killing Leo will _not_ be granted the same. It will be _unneeded_ bloodshed that will haunt you forever."

His body began to relax.

"I beg of you. Do not commit this sin. Help me only stop a madman, not to kill him." I hoped by talking calmly and stressing his lessons on sparing life, I would get to his rational side.

I was right.

His eyes closed and he let out an exhausted breath. His sword lowered until the blade touched the ground, as did his head. When he finally spoke, he was quiet, "You are right, my son. You are right. I should control myself..."

I let go of him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

His hand came up to clasp my arm. A faint smile was in his voice, "You are wiser than your years. Seeing reason where an old man could not..."

"Do not take blame father. I was close to doing the same thing."

"But you did not." He looked at me and I saw the pain in his eyes, "You were able to stop yourself."

"Come father. Let us just go and end this. Once and for all. The others are holding back his forces. It just you and me and this hallway leads to a dead end. We have him trapped."

He looked at me for a moment before smiling, "Yes. Let us end this and put it behind us."

I nodded and lead the way to the King's suite. The door was locked but we threw our weight against it to break it down. We recovered from the hit in time to see the room become engulfed in flames.

**Sorry for the teasing ending. ;P**


	64. In Blood

**LXIV**

**(Edward POV)**

I saw the makshift weapon come at us just in time to push my son to the side. Wine bottles with cloth and lit with the fire in the fireplace. Leo may be a tyrant and cold hearted sinner, but he knew how to defend himself.

Many bottles were in the room. This was his bedchamber.

Alcoholic.

"You will not make me yeild!" he yelled as he threw another at us.

We both jumped out of the way, giving him an open path out of the room. Hurriedly, we followed. He was panicking now, running with no clear aim or sure footing.

Masen and I gained ground quickly but not quickly enough to reach him before he got back to the balcony. When we arrived there, he was advancing on Tybalt and Belle. Tybalt stood protectively in front of her and drew his sword.

"You really think that will save you?" Leo taunted, "You are weak. You cannot hope to defeat me."

He looked shaken but I could not bring myself to go to his side. He needed to face his father...Masen seemed to feel the same.

"Stand aside boy. You will not stop me."

"No!" he said, "I won't let you get Belle."

He strode forward, completely ignoring Tybalt's raised blade.

"That's enough!" I said grabbing his shoulder and forcing him back away from Tybalt.

The prince sent me a grateful look while Belle clung to his arms to try to soothe him. I turned back to the man that sought to ruin my life and truly saw him. He was nothing more than a wretched being. He was on the edge of sanity now. Ready to go at any moment.

"Give up Leo," I said, "You have no where left to go. No soldiers left and no one behind you. Give up the throne to your son. Then, you may leave in peace."

He shrieked like a departed soul, "Never!"

A sword lay under his foot, he grabbed it and charged at me. Unprepared, I stumbled and my back hit the railing. He tried to force me over the edge.

"Get your hands off of my father!" two voices shouted and I beheld both Masen and Belle pull the man off of me and throw him.

Tybalt then pointed his sword at his father, looking suddenly more sure.

I straightened and gasped, for the first time, noticing the deep stab on my side. Leo's sword was painted with my blood. I had not notice the stab when we collided.

"Father!" Belle gasped. She pulled me up and wrapped mmmy arm around her neck, putting her hands on my wound at the same time to still the bleeding. She pulled me over to the side where Masen stood between us and the mad king.

He looked at us and then at his son, "It is God's will that I rule!"

"It's God's will that you relinquish the throne," Tybalt shot back.

"Everything that I have done is his will, boy!"

"No! It was not his will that you kidnapped Masen and his family, it was not his will that you started the war with the French, sought to kill Lord Edward, or even kill my mother!"

"I did not-"

"I know the truth! I saw your letters to the apothocary. You poisoned my mother so you could be free to search for a new wife!"

I straightened a little. I knew from gossip that the queen had died a painful death but poison? Then again, the eyes of the church did not look kindly on adultry. His rule was already being questioned then so he had to make himself look good in the eyes of the people. Of course, his actions were probably at the words of his most twisted advisors...

_**Flashback...**_

I stood next to Sir Luneth. He and the others belonging to the knighthood were sitting in on the weekly audiences with the peasants. The squires were always invited so as we could learn of what we were serving to protect. However, I only understood that the king cared for none of his subjects and his advisors held hearts just as dark. The Volturi were saints compaired to the others close to the king.

One in particular was an italian who settled in the kingdom. Alonzo Frandachi. He held a dark sneer and darker eyes.

"My Lord," he said, "this man is nothing more than a traitor to be asking for such things. He clearly does not respect your rule."

"That is not true!" cried the man, "All I ask is for more food and some wood to rebuild our village homes!"

"You are to pay the taxes to our great king. Every village must give half their food and the villages bordering forests are to give half their yearly haulings."

"But that is too much! We barely have enough fertile land to pay the taxes and keep our children fed!"

"That is none of the king's concern. Guards, take him."

The gaurds came and took the poor man. The King did nothing to stop this. Merely smiled in dark amusement.

The villager saw this and hardened, "Mark my words! Some day, someone will take your place and make this a better kingdom!"

"Treason!" Frandachi yelled, "But, it matters not. No one will take his rule from him. Take that man to the dungeon. He shall be tortured for his sins." An amused but dark smile lit up his face, "And tortured well."

_**End flashback...**_

"I am the King!" Leo cried out, "You will not take my rule from me!"

"We already have!" Masen retorted, "You've lost!"

Leo had the look of a wounded, wild animal now and it worried me. Wounded and wild animals were the most unpredictable. A fact proven when he attacked his son.

We watched as they both went over the balcony railing, Tybalt being unable t keep his footing. We all looked over the edge at the same time. Tybalt had grabbed onto the bottom railing and Leo had a hold of his leg. I noticed the blood on Tybalt's hands. He was wounded and slipping.

"Give me your hand!" Masen said, sheathing his sword and reaching down.

Tybalt's hands slipped further. He was on the lower ridge of the balcony, a place Masen couldn't reach without his help. Plus, Leo's weight was hindering him.

He turned, letting go with one hand, "Father, give me your hand."

Leo swung his sword, still blinded by panic and rage. Tybalt recoiled.

"Don't be a fool!" Masen cried.

Blood leaking from Tybalt's wounds made Leo's grip loosen. He was slipping.

"Father please!" his son pleaded, "Give me your hand!"

He hesitated, slipping further.

"I'll help you!"

Some sense came into his eyes, but it was too late. His grip was lost and he fell.

Belle tightened her grip on me when he met the rocks. I looked away and sheilded her sight. I heard Tybalt let out a shaking breath. He was probably about to panic.

"Masen," I said, "pull him up, quickly."

"Tybalt," he said, "give me your hand."

I heard them get back onto the balcony and I looked at the new King. He was shaken, pale, and loosing much blood.

"Tybalt," I called gently.

"Hail to the new King!"

We looked out and saw a couple peasants who had been left behind. They bowed to Tybalt. One turned to his son, "Run through the ruins my boy and spread the word. Peace has come! We now serve King Tybalt!"

The boy grinned and ran. I couldn't help but smile. The people would be happier with him on the throne.

The sky seemed to clear then and the rain lessened to just enough to wash away the past. I looked at the boys. Tybalt couldn't take his eyes off of his father and Masen could do little more. I softened.

_The ravages of war_, I mused, looking out over the darkened city. I watched as the light began to wash over it all, _So ends, Leo son of Richard_- I turned to look at the boys again, _and begins King Tybalt, son of his mother._

**Review please!**


	65. Mending the Damage

**LXV**

_**King Tybalt's Flag City**_

**(Edward POV) A week later...**

Luneth sent orders to begin ferrying stone from his mountain to the city. Things needed to be set right and it began with the rebuilding of the flag city.

We all knew that Tybalt had suffered a heavy blow, so myself, Luneth, and the other Lords on our side coordinated amongst ourselves to he could focus on recovery and grasping what had happened. We needed him up now. It had been a week and we needed to solidify his tie with the people.

I stood beside him as he sat on the throne. We were proceeding with the task of going through the former king's allies as well as those that still supported him. It was a long process and my injury was not helping the matter. It wasn't serious. Belle had tended to it so it did not become something fatal but it was still a hindrance. I felt rather tired and my side was stiffening.

Many had sided with Leo, and fled when they got wind of his death. We tracked them down and dealt with them accordingly. Either asking them swear allegiance or banishing them. However, some did not want to yield to us nor leave the kingdom. We had to dispatch them in a more grizzly matter but Tybalt was smart. He did not make the first move. He let them strike first.

Around midday, we took a break. I watched as he young collapsed back into the throne with a heavy sigh. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I keep seeing it all before me," he whispered, "All that has happened...in my life...in other's lives...but the strongest memory is-"

"I know," I said, wanting to spare him from speaking about it, "If I may speak plainly, you should not have had to see all that. Most of all you should not have had to witness the death of your father."

"I was a part of it...Why didn't he let go of his pride? His anger...Why did he refuse my help?"

I could hear pain in his voice and decided it was time to play my hand as a consulter, "Tybalt, I speak as someone who considers you as much a son as my own now. You cannot seek to know a man's mind or what motives drive his actions. Just try to push this behind you and look to the future."

"My Lord, I...I don't feel I can bear it all."

"You do not have to." I knelt down beside him and drew my sword. I held it in both my hands and presented it to him, my head bowed, "You have my sword, young King. I shall serve you in any way I can. You need only ask."

He was silent for a moment, then said, "Thank you. I would wish for you to continue your Lordship at the port city and, should I need it, could I count on you as an adviser...and friend?"

I smiled and raised my head, "Of course." I stood and sheathed my sword, chuckling, "You already sound like a king. I am sure you will be a noble one too. The blood of your father runs through you but it is your mother that guides you next to God."

"I learned much from mother. I only hope her teachings can help me rule."

"I'm sure they will."

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

I could not believe it was finally over. All the pain, suffering and fighting...over. Done and gone as the wind and rain of the storm.

Brandon sat beside me as Grandfather Carlisle checked our wounds. We were all battered but nothing life threatening. In all reality, we were not wounded as bad as we could have been.

"The burials should be done soon," Uncle Jasper said, "It has been a week..."

"Yes," Grandfather Carlisle sighed, "A full week and the dead are still being found. Leo sent many into the dungeons and left them there."

I shuddered. Leo's dungeons spanned under the entire city. The dead could pile up easily in those cells.

"What happens next?" Rosie asked. She was helping heal a cut on Uncle Emmett's shoulder.

"We stay here to help our new king," Mother said, "For now anyway. I imagine your father will send us back after another week or so. Your uncles will stay and I think you children should as well. Tybalt needs his friends."

I nodded and stood to see John enter.

"Masen!" he grinned, "Brandon! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He clasped my arm, "How are you fairing?"

"Well," I said, "and you?"

"Fine. Fine. Got a nice battle scar on my back. Matches yours!"

I laughed. He was amazing at finding humour.

"How is everyone?" Brandon asked, laughing as well.

"Good. We've been able to save the ones with serious injuries thanks to Belle and your grandfather. Everyone should be up in a few more days."

"That is a great relief," I said, "I was worried."

He saddened a little then, "We buried Micheal and the other innocents slain. They have places with their families in the new church courtyard. With the stone Lord Luneth is giving us, we'll be able to create a large wall around. You will probably see Tybalt before me. The citizens ask to make that church ground a sacred area. Where no farm or blood touches it."

"I imagine he'll agree," Brandon smiled, "We have many friends there..."

He nodded.

* * *

**(Edward POV) Many days later, night...**

We were able to settle down and have a peaceful meal before Bella and Carlisle led our forces back to the port city. Most of our forces had returned to their homes and the city was in repair. I decided to stay behind with my brothers, nephew, niece, son and daughter. We would stay a while and then depart.

"It's good to relax after all that has happened," Mother said, "The kingdom will be rebuilt fully and stronger than ever under your rule, young King."

"Please," he said, "everyone, call me Tybalt here. I know I'm King now but I'd rather stay a friend here."

We laughed lightly.

"I am grateful for the support however. I only hope I can fulfill the expectations of everyone."

"You will Tybalt," Masen said, clasping his shoulder, "You will."

"It is often said among women," Mother said with a smile, "That some quilts must be unwoven to be remade stronger. Such is true in men's lives, I've noticed."

"Leo's tyranny has been unwoven," Jasper said, "and now, his son shall weave the ties of his kingdom even stronger and lead us into an era of peace."

We raised our goblets in unison, "Hail King Tybalt."

He smiled, "I'm touched."

**Later...**

Tybalt came up to me before I retired, "May I have a word?"

I smiled, "Of course! What would you like?"

"I know that mine and Belle's...affection for one another have not gone unnoticed by you or anyone."

I laughed internally at how nervous he had become but said nothing.

"Lord Edward, after what my father has tried to do, I can understand if you are loathe to give her to marriage but-"

"Yes."

He straightened and looked at me.

I smiled, "Yes, you may take my daughter's hand."

"Really?"

I laughed openly this time. He showed himself as a nervous boy when it came to matters concerning Belle. It was rather amusing, "Yes. I trust you. You have shown yourself an honourable man and I know she cares as deeply for you as she does Masen."

"If she accepts then-"

"She will."

He blushed, "Y-Yes, would you and your family come to the ceremony? I know it will be a long way off but-"

"We would be honoured." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Get some rest. You will need your strength for the coming time."

He nodded and left.

I watched him go with a smile, _Perhaps all will be well in the coming time._

* * *

**_End of Part Three_**

**_

* * *

_**

**One more to go! To the epilogue!**


	66. Epilogue Peace

_**Epilogue**_

**(Edward POV) Years later...**

I smiled. It still felt strange to be riding without armour. However, we had had no need of it in the years. Tybalt had made strong alliances and peace with other kingdoms. He chose that route before all others and it paid off for him.

I looked beside me. Bella was smiling as she sat with Anne. Our family was travelling to the flag city to visit my daughter and son-in-law. We made the visit at least three times a year. Except when the year was calm, then the visits were more frequent.

This visit, however, was special.

The years had been kind to us. Food was plentiful, taxes were low and obliterated where unnecessary. It was almost hard to believe a civil war had ravaged this land.

"Father!"

I turned to see my twin ride up to me, "Masen! You made it!"

"I am sorry for the delay. The night was kind to me."

His mother sighed, "I really do wish you would settle down with a family Masen. A wife is just what you need to temper that wild streak of your's."

He put his hand on his chest in mock pain, "Oh! I am hurt."

We laughed. After all was healed, Masen became a freelancer, taking to the road and riding around the kingdom. He was a free spirit but welcome in many villages and towns openly. However, he had learned that he was desirable and used it to his advantage. Any woman who saw him seemed to know his charms. Especially the courtesans.

He was taller now and looked more like myself in my youth. His hair was a mess and I began to understand my mother's frustration when I was younger. It certainly would take a long while to get under control. Regardless though, my son chose to keep his copper locks wild. The ladies loved the rugged look and one of the Masen bloodline wore it well.

Brandon came up next and stopped next to Jasper. He was dubbed a travelling scholar. He went wherever the road took him and learned all he could. He had grown into a vision of his father as well, only Alice's smile and hair could identify her as his mother. He never told us of any romantic adventures but we assumed there may be or been a conquest or two. He had the clean look of a placid man, only with enough scars to show himself a good fighter. Women loved men who could defend them.

"Forgive my late arrival," he said, "I was absorbed in church archives all night."

Jasper patted his shoulder, "It is good to see you again, my son."

The boys began to recall their adventures to us - Masen's being a bit more cavalier than his cousin's - and the rest of our journey was quick. We arrived at the gates of the city and were let in straight away. Many called to us with greetings and kind words. We were considered heroes for placing Tybalt on the throne and none forgot that. Plus, we were the family of the King now that Belle and Tybalt married.

The journey to the castle was fairly quick. The streets had been returned to their former state and the caravans weren't scheduled for another couple of weeks. We reached the courtyard quickly and I couldn't help but look at the spot Leo's blood had spilled upon. Of course, all was clean and he was buried but the spot still triggered something in me. It was the spot where the old regime fell and the new one was born.

I shook my head and turned to the stablehands waiting for us, "Please, care for our horses. They have all seen war and are aged."

They nodded and handled the beasts with care.

"My Lords!" A young boy ran up, "My Lords, hurry! It's time! It's time!"

He ran back inside and we followed him, grins on our faces. It seemed we had arrived just in time. He led us down the hallways toward the royal chambers. Belle was crying out loudly. She sounded as though she was in a lot of pain.

We entered the room hurriedly and went to her side. Carlisle had ridden ahead of us to help her. I sat beside my daughter and kissed her brow. She wore a simple white gown and sat against pillows. The water and linens were already prepared and Tybalt looked about ready to pull his hair out from his scalp.

Masen smiled at his sister from beside me, "Hey there Belle."

She smiled weakly, tears in her eyes, "Hello brother. I-It's good to see you."

Tybalt looked shaken and worried, "Is this much pain natural?"

"It is," Bella smiled at him, "Do not worry."

Mother helped Belle get more comfortable. My daughter grinned at her husband, "If women had their choice, dear husband, men would deliver children."

This drew laughs from all the women in the room. I smiled. Isabelle had been so happy when she discovered she was with a child. She could have even rivaled Alice in her joy and that was no small feat. Tybalt had been joyful too but concerned. He wanted to be a better father than the one he had. He was even going so far as treating his wife with extra care and gentle actions. Belle had found it amusing.

She cried out suddenly.

"All right Belle," Carlisle said, rolling up his sleeves, "Time to bring about new life."

**Much time later...**

Belle collapsed when the crying started. It was long but worth it. Carlisle cleaned the crying child off gently, "It's a boy."

Tybalt looked relieved and kissed his wife. She was smiling brightly, despite being exhausted. Once the boy was cleaned and wrapped warmly, Carlisle put him in Belle's arms. He was small and a soft down of black hair covered his head.

"He's beautiful," Bella said, "Well done Isabelle."

"He's so small," she whispered in an awed voice, "so fragile."

"All babes are, my daughter," I said softly, "but they grow strong. Just as you and Masen did."

Masen grinned and Belle smiled at me, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"What will you name him?" Mother asked.

She smiled wider, "Micheal."

Masen and Brandon both softened.

"That's a perfect name," Jasper said, "And it does honour."

I softened as well. The tale of Micheal was told in great detail to us. We knew his story and grieved for his loss. A gentle soul lost in the ravages of battle. He truly was a lost innocent, "Prince Micheal. It is quite perfect. His name shall promote a calm spirit."

Belle hugged him gently, more tears coming.

I wrapped my arm around my wife and sighed happily. To see my grandson being brought into this world filled me with peace. I closed my eyes and smiled. I had dreamed of it for so long and, finally, it had happened.

Peace.

Our lives were our own and did not belong to any man. We were completely happy and free.

I opened my eyes again to watch as my daughter held her son with her husband wrapping his arms around them both. On the day Belle told us all she was with child, he took me aside. When it was just the two of us, he saw me more in a father sense than a simple adviser. He sought my advice in personal matters more. He swore to me he would not repeat passed mistakes in his line. He would be a father to his child. I believed him and told him he could always call on me for anything.

I did not doubt him even at this moment. By the wonder and light in his eyes, I knew he would remain faithful and not fall to corruption as his father did. In fact, I was half worried he'd dodge his lesser duties just to be with his family. A smile crossed my face at that thought. I would do the same.

"The local priest told me that he'd come whenever we were ready," Tybalt said.

"Tomorrow would be best," I advised, "Belle will have some strength to recover. Then we can announce the birth of the Prince."

"How long did you need mother?" Belle asked, showing signs of heavy fatigue.

"I was bedridden for a while," she said with a smile, "but I had twins. You will not be bereft of strength for as long."

She smiled and shushed Micheal gently when he began to whimper.

In that moment, I allowed myself to fully believe it... Peace.

It was obtained, the kingdom prospering, and new life being brought into the world. I could lay my sword down more and turn my attention to any issues in my port city. It would be strange to relax and look at the income and wellbeing of a city. I was used to war and death. Instead, I would be looking at the continuation of life.

I looked upon my grandson and smiled. It would be difficult, but I could achieve it. Just as Tybalt achieved the growth of the flag city.

I believed this was only the start. Peace would reign for a long time. He and his sons will learn from this war and take from their ancestors' examples. I was sure of it.

**The end!**

**I want to thank everyone for following this story from the start of the first Age of Empires. You've all been very supportive and I'm glad you all pushed me to the sequel. I had a lot of fun writing it. Cookies for all!**


End file.
